Of Knights and Turtles
by JustMikey
Summary: When Bishop kidnapped the turtles and the fugitoid, he wanted to exploit them for the information that could give him an advantage over whomever chooses to fight against earth. He took Michelangelo to another room just before Splinter saved them. The building blew, and now they don't know where Mikey is. Just where he wasn't. How long can he last in the hands of a madman?
1. Divide and Conquer

**Hey, everyone! Sooo, this is my first fanfic, pleased to say, but this story is a few years old. I've had a lot of time to think about this story. I'm new to the site, but I have always loved writing.**

 **Sorry to say, these updates will likely be slow, but I hope their quality outweighs their speed.**

 **Please comment and give feedback. I am so eager to see how my writing is viewed! Well, please enjoy Chapter One!**

* * *

 _Takes place during the time Bishop caught the turtles and the fugitoid, just before Splinter, April, and Casey rescue them._

Chapter One: Divide and Conquer

"'When you scream my name, pleading to make the pain stop, begging for mercy, you may call me Bishop.' How dramatic. I mean, he couldn't have been less ominous?" Mikey said. Raph groaned.

"Shut up, Mikey. We gotta get outta here." He strained against the straps, trying to loosen them before Bishop came back.

"They're too tight, Raph," Donnie said. "There is no way you, even with all your muscles, can break out of those."

"Then do you have any ideas, Don?" Leo asked. He was looking around, trying to find anything that could help them.

"Not unless any of us can move our hands," he responded, knowing that none of them could. Suddenly the door creaked open, highlighting Bishop's silhouette.

"Sorry for the delay, my terrapin friends," he said. "There's a lot of work that comes with cleaning up after an alien invasion. But now we can get back to our business." He chuckled.

"Whatever, ya crazy chess piece," Raph shouted. "We got nothin' to give ya anyway, so let us go, before we make ya regret it."

"Oh, I don't believe any of that. You can't move so there is no way you can make me regret anything, and you most certainly have _something_ to give me," he laughed darkly as he collected a few saws and other evil-looking gadgets from surrounding tables. "However, due to the number of you, I believe one-on-one sessions is our better option. Take the trembling one," he motioned for the guards to take Michelangelo and walked briskly out of the room.

"'One-on-one?'" Mikey gasped, horrified. "What does he mean, 'one-on-one'?" Two men lead a third man, who was following with Michelangelo after Bishop.

"Don't worry, Mikey! We'll get out of this!" Donatello shouted. All brothers were struggling hard now, trying to get to their youngest brother.

"Mikey! Stay calm! It'll be okay!" Leo called, trying to comfort his panicking brother.

"Leo! Don! Raph!" Mikey was barely listening, frantic as he was.

"BISHOP!" Raphael hollered. "YOU LAY ONE HAND ON MIKEY AND I SWEAR TO YA YOU'LL REGRET IT! YA HEAR ME? LEAVE MIKEY ALONE!" The only response was the door slamming shut.

"Don! Get us outta here, right now! We gotta save Mikey! Now!" Raph strained even harder against his bonds, cutting into his skin and rubbing it raw. Leo was fairing no better.

"I-I I can't," Don cried, racking his brains as he, too, forced the bonds deeper into his skin. "I have no leverage, I can't get out, and none of us can move!" Leonardo stopped straining then and closed his eyes.

"Leo! What the _shell_ do ya think you're doin'? WE GOTTA GET TA MIKEY!" Raph was infuriated.

"Calm down, Raph. I'm focusing."

"Yeah? On what? What for?" Leo looked up and glared at him.

"None of us are getting out of this with our current situation. So, we need to be ready for when the situation does come for us to bust out. I'm preserving my strength, and calming my mind, so I can see it when it comes." Raph and Donnie stopped, pondering his words. Eventually, Donnie closed his eyes and followed Leo's breathing with his own. A few minutes later, when he realized struggling was indeed pointless, Raph followed suit.

* * *

"Well, Michelangelo," purred Bishop, angling the table further back as the scared turtle whimpered. "Let's see what you can give us." He brought the buzzing saw slowly closer to his chestplate, building the dread within the terrapin. At contact, Mikey grit his teeth, determined not to make a sound, but when the saw was barely an inch in, he couldn't hold it anymore, and his screams echoed throughout the room. Bishop smirked, continuing his work with more force.

Finally, the sawing done, Mikey barely conscious, he put the saw down and placed his hands on the edges of his chestplate. Realizing what was coming, Mikey's eyes widened.

"No…please…" he whimpered. But Bishop simply hardened his grip, making Mikey wince, and pulled with all his might, angling the chestplate up and out of the way of the soft flesh beneath. Mikey screamed in pain while he worked, straining against his binds which caused him to bleed. Finally, Mikey quieted, unconscious. Bishop frowned down at him, disappointed, but saw a beeping light on one of his monitors. He scowled.

"Looks like you get to regain consciousness before I continue. Bad luck for you." He walked out. "This base has been compromised. Take him. We'll continue at another base." Guards hurried to follow his orders, while Bishop went to the room the alarm came from. He sneered. "I need to secure the rest."

* * *

 **So, it took me a bit to figure out some things, but I think this is a pretty good start, considering I only found out about this site a month ago. Haha.**

 **Anyway, please give feedback and tell me what you think so far. Again, chapters might be slow, what with work and school, but I've seen you guys do it, so I should be able to as well, right? ;)**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	2. A Three-Quarters Escape

**Hey! So, I got this one up pretty quick. Again, because I've been sitting on this for a few years. But thanks for the great reviews! It really made my day to know that you liked my story. Anyway, here's the next chapter, so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Three-Quarters Escape

"Master Splinter!" Donatello gasped as the aged rodent cut his bonds. "How did you know we were here?"

"We followed your shell cell's signal, then started searching from there," April said, freeing Leo.

"Yeah, and it took a bit. You guys sure know how ta hide, eh Raphie?" Case joked, climbing out of the floor grate.

"Whatevah, ya bone-head. Get me outta this! We gotta go save Mikey!" Raph shouted, straining his already bruised and bleeding wrists against his bonds again.

"Michelangelo? Where is he, my sons?" Splinter asked, realizing he didn't see his orange-clad son.

"He was taken by Bishop," Leo said, massaging his wrists. "We need to find him quickly. We have no idea what's happening to him."

"Oh, I assure you, it's a lot worse than you can imagine," a voice chuckled from the door. They all turned and saw Bishop stride into the room, and evil smirk on his face.

"What have ya done ta Mikey, ya coward?" Raph asked. Twirling his sais April had handed to him, he got into battle position. His brothers followed suit with their weapons.

"You will just have to join him on the table to find out," Bishop drawled.

"That's assuming you ever get us on one of those again," Leo scowled, and launched himself at the man before him. Bishop ducked left as the katana sliced through where he was, used a spin kick on a charging Raphael, and backflipped to avoid Donatello, effectively knocking his bo staff from his grasp. The brothers paused, both amazed and scared of this man's acrobatic ability, but Raph's anger had him charging again, this time avoiding the kick. However, he still couldn't get close to Bishop, who simply dodged out of his way. Casey charged as well, swinging his baseball bat at Bishop's head, but he sidestepped, grabbed the bat, picked up a taser from the shelf, and pushed it into Casey's side.

"Aaaaaah!"

"Casey! Hang on!" April jumped to his aid, swinging a fire extinguisher at Bishop, who just let go of Casey and pushed his limp body towards April, pinning her for a moment.

"This guy is something else," Don whispered. Splinter huffed.

"Perhaps so, but we will still beat him!" Splinter shouted as he flung himself at Bishop. He dodged for a while, but he didn't see Splinter's tail slink behind him and trip him. He did a back-handspring to avoid falling, but Donatello was right there, forcing him to dodge to his right to avoid the attack. Raphael was waiting there, too, and stabbed where Bishop should have been with his sais, but the man jumped, doing a hand-stand on Raphael's shoulders, digging in with his fingers.

"Raph!" He stabbed upwards towards Bishop again, who used him as a springboard to get into the air away from his sais. There was Leonardo, already anticipating their foe's next move. Bishop grabbed his belt and quickly tugged it free, snapping it at Leo's hands. He cried out, his katana flying from his hands, and was tackled by Bishop.

"Halt!" He called, waving one of the katana he caught near Leo's neck. "Your brother's life is in grave danger. You should have known not to underestimate me." Leo, recovered, sweeps Bishop's legs out from under him and backflips to safety.

"And you should've known never to take your eyes off me," he called. Together, April, Casey, the turtles, and Splinter charged at Bishop, displaying an incredible amount of fighting skill on all sides. Bishop, barely able to dodge, jumped back, grabbed a case with liquid-filled containers the turtles knew to be their blood, and ran out the door, causing a huge filing cabinet to fall in front of the door to aid his escape.

"Until we meet again, terrapins," the call echoed ominously. "And we will."

"NO!" Raph ran to the blockade and struggled to move it. "C'mon, guys! That psycho still has Mikey!" With effort, they all managed to move the barrier, and ran through the halls, searching for the missing turtle.

"Guys!" Donatello called. "In here!" They all ran to the room he was standing by, and saw the fugitoid strapped to another table, members of the Federation surrounding him. Without hesitation, they busted in and fought off the alien captors, but not before the fugitoid finished downloading the virus.

"Professor!" Don cried but was pulled away by his family.

"C'mon, braniac! You heard 'im! The place is gonna blow!" Don struggled but followed his family. Just as they were leaving the building, it blew up, the force of the blast throwing them into the river.

"Aw, man!" Casey cried. "Mikey! Ya don' think he was in there, do ya?"

"No," Leo said.

"He's right," Donnie responded. "Bishop is too smart to not have gotten out of there the moment he was done with us. And he would have taken Mikey with him." Raph hit the surface of the water, splashing it in his face.

"We'll find him, my sons," Splinter said, calming them. "But for now, we must return home, tend to our injuries, and most importantly—"

"Form a plan." Leo finished. Not knowing what else to do, they all followed Splinter and Leo, back to the home they shared with their missing brother.

* * *

He tried to ignore the pain and sink back into his peaceful sleep, but it was too sharp. It woke the nerves in his body, making them scream for relief. Finally, when the pain was too great to ignore, he opened his eyes to see the cause.

Oh, how he wished he didn't.

His chestplate was bent up to an impossible angle, showing the world his tender skin underneath. The sight made him want to hurl.

"Now, now, my dear Michelangelo. We can't have that," a voice said, and a hand placed a bottle under his nose. The scent from the bottle calmed his queasy stomach. "If you throw up on yourself, you could alter my results." Mikey looked up and saw Bishop, a smug look on his face as he put a cap on the bottle.

"Where are my brothers?" Mikey croaked, his throat sore from his screams from earlier. Bishop chuckled ominously.

"Oh, don't worry about them. They're fine. For now. However, right now, you should worry more about yourself." He picked up a scalpel from the tray next to Mikey. There were a lot of other tools on there, too, none of which Mikey could think of their purpose, but all looked very painful. He gaped at the tools, partly believing this to be a nightmare, when something was shoved harshly into his mouth. "Now, this time, try to stay conscious. I get more accurate results that way." Mikey whimpered, but the sound quickly turned to screams as the small knife met his unprotected chest.

* * *

 **So, what did you think? It's my first time actually writing out a battle scene instead of just the pictures in my head, so please let me know if there was anything confusing, or even recommendations on what you would fix. I would really love the feedback. Also on any errors you notice.**

 **Also, the first few chapters may be quicker than the rest, so don't be too reliant on consistency. (Don't worry, that's the last time I'll mention it ^_^)**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	3. Endurance Run

**Hello again, everyone! So, this one is a little short, and may be a little much for those with weak constitutions. You have been warned. If you choose to continue reading anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Endurance Run

Hours later, Bishop stopped cutting. Mikey's jaw was sore, but it was nothing compared to the rest of his body.

"Well, now," he mumbled. "This _is_ interesting." He poked around, looking at something, but Mikey was too out of it to care. _How could I stay conscious through this?_ He asked himself. Certainly not by choice. The pain would knock him out frequently, but Bishop always used smelling salts to wake him back up. The times that didn't work, he simply waited, then continued the moment he began to wake up.

For the last 18 hours, Mikey watched Bishop cut him open and pull out some parts, comparing them to books and files he had, taking pictures, then putting the pieces back where they belonged. Sometimes, he had to use pincers and other tools to keep the parts in place while he moved on. And Mikey had to endure it all.

"Well, that's all I can get today," Bishop said, almost sounding disappointed. _Today!?_ Mikey almost screamed again but held it back to only a whimper. _You mean I'll have to endure this_ _ **again**_ _!?_ He panicked at a sudden thought. _I'm not going to stay like this until he's ready to continue, am I? How am I supposed to escape?_ However, that thought was dashed when he saw Bishop pull out stitching supplies. Mikey bit the cloth hard, making his numb jaw hurt more, as Bishop ran the needle and thread through his tender skin. A few minutes later, Bishop put the supplies away, and left.

Mikey sighed. How long was this going to go on? From what Bishop had said, there is still a lot more he has planned. How was he going to get out of here? And where were his brothers? He knew that they were safe from Bishop these last 18 hours because he was with Mikey, but that didn't mean they were safe from him now. He needed to make sure his brothers would stay unharmed. They had a better chance of escaping than he did at the moment anyway.

Mikey was pulled from his thoughts as he heard Bishop enter the room again. _What now?_ Despair ran through him. Was he not allowed even a little rest? He watched Bishop pull what looked like a mix between a hand-gun and a drill from his coat pocket and hook it up to a tube laying nearby. Mikey was confused. What was that supposed to be? Quicker than he thought was possible, and with more pain as well, Bishop pushed the bent pieces of his chestplate together and pulled the trigger at the two ends. Immediately, a heavy-duty staple shot into his shell, holding the two ends together. Tears streamed from his eyes as Bishop continued down his shell, stapling every two inches to make sure the bone would heal together as much as possible, before he left the room, humming a satisfying tune to himself.

Mikey was not in good shape. As soon as Bishop left, a couple people in white coats came in, cleaned up the blood and tools, removed the cloth from his mouth and then left as well. Mikey was barely conscious, but he didn't fight it. If the last 18 hours were anything to speak for, he knew he needed to get as much rest as he could now, and work on an escape later. More tears fell from his eyes as he thought of his brothers, surely going through the same thing he just did now.

* * *

 **So, what did you think? Again, feedback is my friend, so anything you have to say is really helpful. Also, please let me know about any inconsistencies or odd phrasing. It will really help me out.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	4. Search Party

**Wow. Sorry, I didn't realize just how short that last chapter actually was. Well, hopefully this makes up for it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Search Party

All was peaceful this night, not a soul in sight. A wide area with little lake with a bridge over it on one side and a huge array of televisions on the other side, all screens off. There was a training area taking up the majority of the space, with weights and a punching bag to the side. A little off the training area, there was a doorway into a serene room, filled with peace-inducing aromas and mind-calming colors. However, all was not calm.

"I'm tellin' ya, that good-fer-nothin' Bishop ain't gonna keep Mikey somewhere familiar to him, he's gonna have him closer to the heart o' the city, where he _thinks_ we'd be afraid ta go. So, what we need ta do is concentrate our searches _downtown_ where the fancy government types are!" Raphael hit his fist on the table, shaking water cups and dislodging a couple pins from the map laying on the table. Leo growled.

"Look, I'm not saying you're wrong, I'm saying I think Bishop would keep him mobile for a few weeks, throwing us off the trail. That way, he can keep Mikey somewhere we've already looked!" Don finished putting the pins in place and sighed.

"Both sides are logical. Frankly, we don't know what he's doing. It's just as possible for him to move Mikey somewhere out of New York. Even New Jersey is an option." There was a moment of silence as everyone waited for the classic Mikey diss on the Garden state. The silence was deafening. A soft tapping drew their attention to the door.

"My sons," their father said, his soothing voice easing their frayed nerves. "It is clear that everything you have said are viable options. So, the best thing to do would be to pursue all of them." He hummed thoughtfully. "Clearly, speed is of great importance, correct Raphael?"

"Right! So we need to-"

"And methodically searching is also important, correct Donatello?"

"Right, but the location-"

"So, my sons, what else is important that has yet to be mentioned?" The turtles paused, looking at each other in confusion, before Leo spoke up.

"Teamwork, Sensei."

"Correct, Leonardo. So, how will you now implement all three vital components?" Another pause. They didn't know. A grin stretched across the old rat's face. "We call our friends." Now the turtles grinned as they pulled out their phones.

* * *

"Okay, we've contacted all of them, Leo. They're in, and will meet us at the junkyard," Don said, putting away his phone.

"Good. Anything else we need?"

"Nope, just my sais and whatever projectiles happen to be layin' around," Raph growled, impatient to go. "Let's get goin' so we can get Mikey outta there."

"Agreed." Leo double-checked his weapons stash and moved with his brothers towards the door.

"My sons," Splinter stopped them. He looked at them sadly before a determined glint appeared in his eyes. "Make sure you all come home safely." The turtles nodded before turning and disappearing through the door. "Oh, my sons. Make sure you stay safe. That man is no ordinary man." Splinter scratched his head, remembering how easily their foe had fought them before, but knowing there was no stopping the worried brothers.

* * *

"You all know the plan?" Leo looked at the congregation before him. Never was such a divers group ever assembled, and they all came for the goofiest of them all. Leo smiled faintly as he recalled his youngest brother's antics and how easily he made friends—even with people you would never have thought possible.

"Silver Sentry, take the Justice Force. We'll be counting on your abilities for the longer distances. Try to cover all ports of entry and the suburbs. Make sure you stay in groups of two so you can watch each other's backs." The heroes nodded, and Leo remembered Mikey's stories of first meeting the caped man and how seamlessly they worked together.

"Leatherhead, Angel, and Professor, you are with Raph. You're going to cover Manhattan and Bronx. Focus on government buildings, but don't disregard abandoned places." They nodded as Raph hit his fists together, ready to go. Looking at his hot-headed brother, he was glad he put a couple sensible people in, but also that there was a lot of muscle to protect the young and the kind-hearted.

"Casey, April, Gen, you're with Don. Focus on Staten Island and Brooklyn. Same thing. Make sure you check everywhere." Don considered his team, and nodded when he came up with a plan to reduce conflicts from Gen. However, looking at the bounty hunter, he seemed serious. Maybe there wouldn't be any problems, but he'd watch to make sure.

"Sydney, Traximus, Usagi, you're with me. We're taking Long Island." He gazed at his human, alien, and alternate dimensional friends, and remembered Mikey's antics—teasing, tormenting, hiding Usagi's katana, but ultimately looking out for their well-being. When you consider it like that, it's not strange at all that the oddball of the group had so many friends willing to help him.

"Everyone, we are going up against a dangerous government man. He has all the new gadgets and toys to mess with us. So, Don is going to go over some things to hopefully counteract him." Donatello stepped up.

"I've made your shell-cells specially for any kind of jamming and hacking equipment. However, they aren't fool-proof, so I also made some ear communications. The most important thing to remember is this: if you are fighting him, call the rest of us right away. If you can't, meaning he managed to jam the signal, one of you _has got to get away_. It doesn't matter how cowardly you feel about it—this will save you. Everyone, choose a member of your team to run out of range of his jammers and call the rest of us. We will be there, and we will save Mikey together." He was a little shocked at their cheers at that last statement, but glad nonetheless. Raph stepped up, twirling his sais in determination.

"They're gonna regret messin' with the best force of humans and mutants this planet has ta offer," he said. "Let's move!"

* * *

 **You all remember Sydney, right? She was the main "monster" in the Underground. You know, the blue one? That's her! She became good friends on Donatello and Leonardo especially, but we all know Mikey pulled some kind of pranks on them. Haha. Also, the Professor mentioned is the homeless one, not Honeycutt, since he blew up a couple chapters ago.**

 **So I made this chapter more memory-like with the flashbacks, because every good story needs some sap, right?**

 **Let me know what you all think!**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	5. Why is it Never Good News?

**Hey, sorry for the delay. A lot of crap happened (ya know, work crap), but here's the next segment! I'm not sure how I feel about this one, but please review and let me know so I can improve. Thank you for all the feedback you have given me, and please continue to help me out. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Why is it Never "Good News"?

Mikey never thought he'd think this, but he was grateful Bishop was with him. This meant his brothers were safe. This meant they could escape. Even if he could barely breathe. Even if the world was a blur of light and color. Even if the pain was so severe he could barely comprehend what was going on. Even if he was being taken apart piece by piece and put back together. He closed his eyes. At least it was to him the madman was dissecting, and not his brothers.

* * *

Mikey groaned as he opened his eyes. He had finally been allowed to sleep, after Bishop and his clean-up crew were done cutting him up, examining him, and putting him back together. He couldn't believe he was still alive. If he weren't so worried about what the psycho would do to his brothers, he would wish he were dead.

Mikey looked around him, trying to take stock of what he could do. He had a bit more wiggle room on this table, since they had to be able to shift him to get better angles, but he still couldn't do much. He looked at the dissecting tools, sickened, but they were too far for him to reach. Obviously calculated. He sighed, which hurt, but then again, everything did anyway. What else? The light fixture was low, the light needed during surgery. He continued to stare at it, thinking.

Suddenly, the door flew open, and the hated man appeared.

"Well, Michelangelo. I have some good news for you," he paused, grinning slightly.

"Unless it's better than a hot bubble bath, it ain't good news," Mikey croaked, wincing at his sore throat. Bishop merely continued as if he never spoke.

"We have no more need for surgery. You did amazingly well, surviving through this. Interesting indeed." He hummed to himself thoughtfully. Mikey only stared. _What was he getting at?_

"It is truly fascinating how you survived this, and quite curious too. I wonder, what's so special about you to survive something humans wouldn't?" Mikey felt himself pale. Before, he was "curious" about what he was like physically. Now, he was "curious" on something else. And Mikey had a bad feeling on where he felt this was going.

"Clearly," Bishop continued, either oblivious to Mikey's rising panic or enjoying his look of terror. "You can do much more than I originally thought. In fact, I wonder: what exactly can you live through?" His grin turned sadistic, and Mikey wanted to cry and scream, but he schooled his face into only a mildly terrified face. He knew what this meant, what they were all afraid of since Master Splinter first told them of humans, more afraid of than the idea of dissection. After all, dissection results in death. Why hadn't he died?

Bishop grabbed the table he was strapped to and rolled it out the doors, down a hallway – _remember, 5 doors in_ – and into another room. Mikey felt himself begin to hyperventilate when he saw all the big machinery in there. No, not a room for examination. It was a room for experimentation.

* * *

Why!? Why couldn't they find him!? Three days! It's been three days since he was taken by Bishop, and now they were running out of places to look. Where did that nutjob take his little brother!? His head snapped up as a scaly hand patted his shoulder.

"It's alright, Raphael," Leatherhead said. "We still have a lot of the city to cover. We'll find him." It was hard to be calm, but it was also hard to be angry at the big guy. He knows all about Bishop. Raph still remembered when he pulled their crocodilian friend into view when he had them, and how banged up he was. Despite that, he still searched, ignoring his own wounds.

"Leatherhead," Raph hated how weak his voice was, but couldn't stop the desperation from leaking out. "Tell me, what is Mikey facin'? Tell me. Please, tell me my little brother's okay." He looked at Raph with his big black eyes sadly. "Tell me!" He couldn't stop his screams. "What are they doin' ta my brother!" Leatherhead sighed and shook his head, growling softly.

"My friend, you will not like that answer. And I will not tell you." His eyes flashed with pain and rage. That was answer enough. Guilt flooded through Raph as he realized he made Leatherhead relive a painful memory, but it was quickly replaced with a stronger rage as he realized what that meant for Mikey. He scowled at the wall in front of him, cracking the brick with his punch.

"When I get my hands on that lowlife-"

"He'll get what's coming to him," the crocodile finished for him, a low growl coming from his chest. "But first, we need to find him." Raph nodded, and they continued the search.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Let me know what you liked, what you didn't like, what you would do different, and other things. I enjoy hearing from everyone!**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	6. What Now?

**Hey! Been a while. Not too long, but long enough. Haha. No worries, I haven't forgotten you! Warning, this chapter may be a little intense.**

 **To the people who I cannot PM:**

Mezza999 : **Thank you for your review! But no spoilers! Haha. Keep reading to find out, and thank you for your support.**

Crawford 1722 : **Thank you for the review! That is a very interesting idea, and I would love to discuss it to make the best story out of it. Can you PM me?**

 **And now, on with the story! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: What now?

Pain. That's all there is. Dissection was rough, and hurt like shell, but this…this was worse. Mikey's body writhed as electricity coursed through it, and he could swear he saw it zapping past his eyes. The metal staples on his shell only served as a conductor, intensifying the experience, but he still refused to scream. Not that he could, anyway. The gag in his mouth was meant to prevent him from harming himself, but it effectively prevented any sounds he might make.

Finally, the electricity was turned off and his body went limp. Mikey blinked, barely conscious, and wondered when it was going to end. Two black shoes appeared in front of him.

"Truly fascinating," Bishop murmured. "Did you know, my dear Michelangelo, that any other creature in the world would be dead by now?" Mikey glared up at him, exhausted, but not broken. "And you still have fight left in you. Incredible. This calls for a different method of testing." Mikey stifled a whimper he felt bubbling up his throat as his arms and legs were released from their straps and his gag removed. He braced himself to run but was surprised when he crumpled in a heap at the foot of the table. Of course, the electricity would immobilize him! Happened in every movie he ever saw.

More pain as Bishop's assistants mercilessly grabbed his arms and pulled him to another part of the room. This part didn't seem so threatening, it was just a big container. However, Mikey knew it wasn't that simple; a deranged maniac told him he was about to do a different type of experiment and takes him to a giant container? Obviously, something devious. A couple feet away, Mikey suddenly sprang into action. He jumped off the wall of the unknown danger, flipping over the heads of his captors, twisting out of their grip, and landing behind them. His vision blurred already from his wounds, but he ran anyway, using his ninja senses to avoid Bishop and run through the door. This did not work well.

One minute, the government agent was behind him, the next, Mikey was looking up at the ceiling with his vision going dark. His head tingled as black spots covered his vision, but he could still see Bishop standing over him, adjusting his near-perfect suit, a pleased grin on his face.

"Brave attempt, terrapin, but not good enough." He thrust more smelling salts under his nose, making Mikey jolt and gag, but he pushed him down again with his foot. "If you weren't wounded, you may have gotten a little further." He chuckled and motioned for his goons to take him back to the container. While Mikey was awake thanks to the salts, his sore and abused body was unable to fight as the men took him.

They struggled to get his limp body to the container again but managed to do so quickly. The container opened, but all Mikey saw was another table, with padding and cloth straps. _Okaaaaay…_ He thought to himself.

"Um…is this my bedchamber, dudes?" He chuckled, hiding his nerves at its unknown function.

"Hm…it very well could be," Bishop said, his ever-present smirk twisting his face. "It all depends on how the tests go." _Well, that was not the response I was looking for._ Mikey gulped as they strapped his body to the table, helpless to resist. The padded areas made the table almost comfortable, which was even more confusing. After they were done strapping him in, they stepped out, and started closing the door.

"Enjoy your stay. I do hope we can learn more here." The door shut, no light entered his space, and he could already feel claustrophobia setting in.

* * *

 **How was it? Please review, and tell me what you think!**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	7. Wait, What's Going On Again?

**Hey, everyone! I'm not dead! Sorry it's been a while though. Life and crap happens, ya know? I'm currently going through a job transition, my sister just left from visiting for a week (man, I've missed her. She took my priority, sorry guys ;) ), and I've been having an issue with writing. Not quite writers block, but classified under. I knew where I wanted it to go, just not quite sure how to get it there. Haha. Anyway, everyone, please enjoy the chapter!**

 **I'm so glad you guys are excited about my story! Please, continue to review and let me know any ideas or thoughts you have. Just because I know where I want this to go doesn't mean I won't need help in the middle, you know?**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Wait, What's Going On Again?

Darkness. That was it. He was gagged before they closed the door, so he couldn't make very much noise, and what noise he could make was both muffled and tinny making it almost alien. But it was noise, which was nice in the complete dark and otherwise quiet surroundings.

Hours passed. His throat was sore, and he couldn't make sounds as loud as before. He shivered. What was the point in this again? It was cold, he was alone, and he couldn't move. Not much of a difference than when he was on the table between "surgeries". And he was tired. So, so tired. He started to nod off.

Mikey's head jerked up when he heard a rushing sound. What was it? Air? Kind of, but it sounded different…his eyes widened. Water! He was parched, but he couldn't help the twinge of anxiety in his gut. Something was up. He was proved right when water splashed from a small-ish hole on the wall and started filling the container at an alarming rate. There was no way of knowing when the water would stop, nor if it would stop below his mouth and nose. Mikey pulled at his bonds more, already knowing that they wouldn't give, before giving up. Clearly, he wasn't getting out. Just as clear: he was likely going to be submerged for a while.

Mikey started to take deep, deliberate breaths, focusing on his airflow. It was a meditation technique that had saved them aboard the Triceraton warship, but he knew he would have to alter it a bit. After all, they were able to breathe a _little_ up in space, what with the room being sealed off before all the air was completely sucked out, and slightly replenish their air supply, even if it wouldn't last long. In this situation, there would be no air to replenish with. So he used his lungs in ways only a turtle could—breathing in as much air as possible, storing the good air, and releasing the bad air only. When they were mutated, they couldn't hold their breath as long as normal turtles anymore, but through their meditation and training they found methods to compensate, and so each of them could hold their breath for hours. Of them all, though, Mikey could hold his the longest, thanks to his constant need to hide after pranking his hothead brother; his record being almost four hours. But with this breathing exercise, he's hoping to extend it.

The water over his head now, Mikey could only sit and wait, hoping that this wasn't his tomb.

* * *

Hours passed. It was coming close to his four-hour limit, and he could feel a slight discomfort in his chest, but he reached this point later than usual, a good sign his breathing before was working. Despite his breathing problems, the water was also causing other problems. He could barely feel his limbs. Not that the water was cold, it was a very comfortable temperature, but that just meant he couldn't _feel_ it. He couldn't feel his hands, his face, the fabric bindings caused very slight pressure, but he could barely feel them. He was starting to disconnect. This made him very grateful to the slowly growing pain in his chest—it helped him feel something. It was really disorienting.

And the darkness was driving him insane! He was so bored! At first, he ran through every comic book he owned (memorized them all, naturally) several times, but that could only occupy his mind for so long. Then he went over favorite movies, but after a while, his mind would drift. He'd try to snap back, focus harder, but he literally felt his mind falling apart. He was scared. He couldn't _see_ anything, couldn't _feel_ anything, he was starting to think that nothing was _real_. He knew there were things beyond this darkness, but he felt himself losing what it was. That made him feel slightly panicked, but then he wondered why. Why was that disturbing? What was wrong with that thought? What was real? His mind wandered farther. He felt himself losing…something…something important…what was it? His mind continued to drift, it felt like hours later, before stumbling across an idea.

What is color? He thought. Darkness surrounded him, and he found himself forgetting if there was anything else. But if there is a black, there must be something else, right? Like…he thought harder…like white. He remembered a blinding color. Yeah, white. Okay. So if there was a white, and a black, there should be more. He focused on the blinding color, until it morphed into a ball of light.

How did he know that was light? He pondered that, searched his memory, when he saw another color flash across his vision. Uhm…green. There was a sliver of color with the green blob. It took him a minute to place the new color. _Purple._ He remembered. It warmed his chest, but he couldn't remember why. Then he heard a voice from the blob. It took a minute to comprehend. Then it clicked, and he let the sounds fill his mind.

 _"_ _Mikey! You okay? You hit your head pretty hard, bro."_ The voice was concerned, caring. Who was it? It was important to him, he knew because his heart ached when he couldn't place a name, or an image on who this voice belonged to. His vision had another blob of green, with a brighter, almost harsher, color…R…Read? No…Red.

 _"_ _Whoa, there, knucklehead. Ya know ya don' have that many brain cells ta spare, right? Why'd ya go an' pull a stunt like that?"_ He chuckled good-naturedly. Somehow, the rough voice filled him with warmth, doubling the warmth the first voice gave. It was gruff, harsh, but somehow he knew without a doubt that the owner of the voice _cared_. A new soft color showed up, a smaller blob, with a darker, warmer color accompanying it. Grey….and brown.

 _"_ _Do not fret, my son. Your brother has taken care of everything. You will be okay."_ This voice was soft, wise, raspy, and clearly caring. More care and concern in this voice than any previous. And he called him "son". It felt nice, but at the same time foreign. But he knew he liked the idea.

Another green blob, with a soft but bright color with it, came into view. Blue.

 _"_ _Don't let them deceive you. They all worried like mother hens. Me included."_ It was a voice of authority, much like the last one, but caring and compassionate as well.

 _"_ _We're glad you're okay,"_ they chorused.

Colors…sounds…people he knew, but couldn't _remember_. What the shell was going on!? Despite his frustration, his mind started to wander again, until he felt his spirit and mind calm. He felt sleepy, but aware at the same time. His minds eye saw a room, achingly familiar, but he still couldn't recognize it. He found he had a body, and started to walk around, confused. What happened to the darkness? When did he get a body? As he moved around, sensations and memories returned, and he remembered the tank of water.

 _Okay…so where am I, then?_ He stopped in front of Japanese-styled doors, and hesitated. Something important was behind these doors, he felt like. He hesitated, why he didn't know, but he was scared. Taking a breath, he entered, and gasped. It was a spacious room, with weapons lining the walls and mats on the ground. He felt drawn to a corner where five mats sat, four in a semicircle with the fifth at the center. He looked at the fifth one for a while, wondering why he felt a pull to whomever would sit there, before looking at the other four. He felt a pull to each spot, each with a different feeling, before settling on the one on the far right. This one didn't have the same kind of pull or feeling, just one of comfort and…another word, what is it? He couldn't place it, which frustrated him, but he sat there, for there is where he felt like he should sit. He sat cross-legged, not sure what to do next. He felt really peaceful, but also oddly excited. As if…as if he was waiting for something. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, feeling himself further relax, when suddenly he heard, or felt, something.

He opened his eyes, confused. Something was coming, he could feel a presence close by. While he was thinking, four forms appeared beside him, each one on a different cushion. The one right next to him held a turtle, like him, with a red bandanna around his eyes. Next to him was a turtle with a blue bandanna, and next to him another turtle with purple. He immediately recognized these green turtles with colored masks were the green blobs in his memory, each with a different color with it. His eyes were drawn to the cushion they all faced, which held a smaller grey creature with a brown robe, a staff laying near him. He wasn't a turtle…a rat. That's right, a rat. Just as he came to this realization, the four creatures by him all opened their eyes and glanced around, before coming onto him.

"MIKEY!" the turtles shouted, and threw themselves on him. There was the sound of laughter, which had a heavy emotion behind it, as well as a lighter one. Grief…and…joy. Ha! He's getting faster at recognizing these things. After a minute of crying, the turtles got off him and let the rat creature come close.

"It is good to see you again, my son," he said warmly, wiping a few tears of his own and laying his four-fingered hand on his arm.

"Tell us, Mike. Where are ya, huh? We've been tearin' tha streets apart lookin', but we're runnin' outta places ta look, bro," the turtle with the red mask said, fondly rubbing his head. The others waited, looking at him. He looked back, amused at their antics, before realizing something.

"Oh, wait. I'm sorry, were you referring to me?" he asked.

* * *

 **Haha! What did you think? If you notice any errors (you know, back to English class haha) or think they might be out of character, don't hesitate to let me know. Otherwise, what do you think of the story so far?**

 **I've already got a bit of the next chapter done, so hopefully there won't be as long of a wait this time.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	8. Oh, Right, That's What's Going On Crap

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter! Okay, not really, that's one of the joys of writing, but I tried to post the next one as soon as possible to avoid killing you guys. Haha.**

 **And thank you for all the reviews, they really encourage me to keep going. So, please, even if it's just a couple words, don't hesitate to let me know your thoughts.**

 **So, without further adieu, Chapter 8!**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Oh, Right, That's What's Going On. Crap.

"Oh, wait. I'm sorry, were you referring to me?" he asked. They blinked.

"What?" the purple mask asked faintly, almost fearfully.

"Mikey, are you doing okay, bro?" the blue one asked. He looked at them in confusion for a moment, then smiled in realization.

"Oh! That's what I'm called, right? 'Cause everything has to have a name right? It took a while, but I remembered colors!" He pointed to each mask and named them off, feeling pretty accomplished. "I've got a few more, like green, grey, brown, and I think I saw light blue back there, but—oh! It was you guys who helped me remember, actually, but you were like blobs in the memory. I couldn't seem to remember your shapes," he laughed, unaware of their blank looks and wide eyes. Then he paused. "Um…what are you called?" he asked tentatively. They just continued to stare at him, the rat looking more sad and the red looked more angry. Purple looked confused and looked like he was trying to figure something out, and blue looked…it was hard to figure it out. It seemed blue was trying to hide it…angry, or scared…concerned! He smiled to himself when he figured it out. Finally the purple one stepped forward.

"I'm Donatello, but you can call me Donnie. That's Raphael, or Raph," he pointed to the red mask. "Leonardo, or Leo," the blue mask. "And Master Splinter." The rat dipped his head at his name, eyes never leaving Mikey's. "And you are Michelangelo, but we usually call you Mikey."

"Hm…" Mikey thought for a minute, absorbing the information, when a series of memories came up, showing them all running on rooftops, eating dinner together, training, working out, meditating, laughing. He blinked up at them.

"Whoa, dudes, that was really close," he breathed. The others looked at him in confusion, and he grinned. "Gotcha back in my head, dudes. Can't tell you how weird it was knowing you should know something but not knowing what it is that you don't know, ya know?" Raph looked at him, bewildered. Oh, how he loved remembering emotions without effort! Honestly, that was getting annoying…along with giving him a headache.

"That made…no sense," Raph stated. Mikey laughed.

"That's cause you got nothin' to forget, Raphie," he teased. Raph growled, and lunged to give Mikey a noogie before Leo cleared his throat.

"Back to the issue, guys?" he asked, clearly amused, but his words reminded all that Mikey was still in danger.

"Right," Mikey took a breath, which reminded him where he was. "Oh! Bishop has me in a tank, filled to the top with water. That's why I was having issues with colors. It's completely dark in there, and the water's room temp, so I can't really feel anything either. It's kinda messing with my head, making me doubt reality."

"What about your breathing mask?" Don asked. "Can't you use that to stimulate feeling?"

"Uh…don't really have one of those, Don. And I'm strapped with fabric, so they absorbed water which means I can barely feel them."

"Wait," Raph interrupted. "Ya don't have a _breathin' mask_? How long have ya been in there, Mike?"

"Uh…hard to say, especially since I entered meditation. Totally on accident, by the way. Glad it happened, but 100 percent unintentional. Wonder how it happened?"

"Perhaps," Master Splinter said softly. "Perhaps it was a habit. This is the time we have always done meditation. Perhaps your body and mind did it…what is the word, Donatello? Subconsciously?"

"That's a very valid theory, Master Splinter, though not quite able to explain how he reached this plane," Donatello thought for a moment. "Anyway, how long, Mike?"

"Well, before meditation, I was already nearing the four hour mark."

"WHAT!?" Raph shouted. "They gotta get'cha outta there! Mike, ya could be drownin' right now!"

"Whoa, hothead! Chillax, bro!" Mike raised his hands, trying to calm down his temper-prone brother. "Dude, it took a while for the water levels to get above my head. Not knowing what the freakzoid's plans were, I used that meditation technique we used in space."

"But Mikey, that would barely work for as long as you've been in there," Leo said.

"Ha, yeah, I figured that was a possibility, what with the atmosphere we still had in there and whatnot. So, I used meditation, turtle lungs, and made sure to slow my heart rate down as much as I could. Basically, the theory you were working with for a while there, Don," Mikey turned to his genius brother, reminding him of a time they were in his lab together several months ago.

"Wait, that old theory? Mikey, I told you that wasn't likely even a possibility to happen! I mean, the body will naturally shut down non-essential functions when in danger, but that theory would only work if they were shut down _before_ the body knew it was in danger! No one has ever been able to do that! We were just throwing ideas around because you were bored!" Don was panicking. Again.

"Whoa, whoa, Don," Leo soothed. "Clearly, there wasn't much of a choice there but to try. Though it is more impressive that it worked. Perhaps that is even the reason he reached here?" He turned to Splinter in thought. "If he entered a semi-meditative state before he was submerged, then, due to practically losing his mind, relaxed and focused enough, would that have met the requirements to get here?" Splinter thought for a moment.

"It seems so, my son. Though it is the focusing part that I am having trouble believing."

"Hey! I focus!"

"Yeah? On what, doofus?" Raph gave him another noogie as Mikey squirmed.

"Well, I was trying to figure out colors just before I got here," Mikey said, pulling out of Raph's grip. "I got curious about dark, what was opposite of it, and it led me on a color-finding mission, which led me to a memory, and I somehow ended up here…in the lair? That's new. Usually it's white when we get to the Astral Plane."

"True. It was like this when we got here. You're subconscious must have been trying to remember everything and found this." Don said, looking around. "Though it does seem to have different features than our lair…" His voice tapered off as his thoughts took him down to wherever his genius brain goes when he gets new ideas.

"Yeah, so, anyway," Mikey tried to draw their attention. "Where are you guys? He hasn't said anything about you since he took me away. And then he was with me for the first 18 hours, with a very little break so I knew he couldn't have done anything in that time, and then for a long while there, but now I'm in that tank and now he could be with you guys oh shell which one of you is he with!? Guys, which one!? Cause he can't—"

"Mikey! Calm down, you'll speed up your heart and you could make yourself drown! Calm down!" Donatello grabbed Mikey's wrists, forcing him to look at him, and kept his breaths slow and calm. "Okay," he said when Mikey had calmed down. "Listen, he doesn't have any of us. Master Splinter got us out, and we've been looking for you since. Okay? Do you understand? Mikey, he doesn't have any of us."

"Oh, thank _shell_." He collapsed in front of them, and all his brothers surrounded him making sure he was alright.

"Mikey, what's he doin' ta ya?" Raph asked hesitantly. Before Mikey could answer, though, he suddenly collapsed again, clutching his chest.

"Mikey! What's wrong?" Leo grasped his arm, desperate to help.

"I-think-my-air-is-gone," he gasped, as he slowly started to fade out. "Gonna-have-to-call-you-later-b-bros."

"Mikey! Listen, we'll find you, okay? You'll be alright! We're coming for you!" They shouted reassurances as Mikey vanished from their sight. Mikey smiled before he was gone.

"Make-sure-you-order-pizza!" He was gone.

* * *

 **Ha. A little Mikey humor at the end, there. Typical.**

 **So, how'd you like it? Please review, keep reading, and continue to enjoy the story.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	9. A Little Panic, A Little Rest

**Hey everyone! Had some time on my hands, so what else to do? (Just kidding, I was procrastinating my other jobs, while at the same time using the time I always put aside for my story. So...kinda? Haha.) Anyway, a bit of a cliffhanger from the last chapter, and many more are sure to follow. Admit it: you all love cliffhangers. ;)**

 **Without further adieu, Chapter 9! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9: A Little Panic, A Little Rest

"RAAAAAH!" Raph was busting up the lair. Again. "We had 'im! He was right there in front of us, and now he's gone again!"

"Calm down, Raph! At least we know he's alive!" Leo shouted, trying to stop him from wrecking the lair more than it already was.

"ALIVE!? YEAH? FER HOW LONG? That punk has our brotha, and ya saw his face when he asked where we were! He was afraid of what Bishop would do. Ta us! What do ya think made him so scared? Huh? Cause that lousy, no-good, b—"

"Raphael!" A resounding crack reverberated through the room. "There will be no such language in our home."

"I was gonna say 'blasted chess-piece'," Raph grumbled, hanging his head. No one commented on his clearly redirected word. Splinter sighed.

"My sons, I know it is hard on you for the search to be going so slow. It is for me as well. However, as desperate as we are, it is important to remember not to be hasty. If we are too quick to act, we may miss something, which could worsen our situation. We must remain calm, focused, and prepared for whatever new clues come our way." The three turtles listened to him, two nodding as their resident hot-head started grumbling again.

"But, Masta Splinta, ya saw Bishop. Ya saw what he was willin' ta do from all those tools and gizmos lyin' on the tables. Ya know he can't be doin' anythin' _good_ ta tha bonehead. I just don't undastand how ya can expect us to just sit on our SHELLS AND DO NOTHIN'!" Raph tried to control his temper through his pleas, but found it less possible as he continued, until his rage burst and had him lashing out at his surroundings. His brothers rushed to catch the flying candles before they could light up their rugs when his actions caused a few innocent candle stands to break, spilling their cargo.

"Raphie, I understand, really I do," Donatello said, calmly placing the candles in a safer area and walking towards his angry brother, who was too riled up to protest at his hated nickname. "But if I have to continue to fix the lair because you can't control your temper…" he put his hand on Raph's shoulder. " _You won't be able to assist in the search._ " He squeezed a pressure point, causing the tough guy to fall to his knees in pain. " _Got it?_ "

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow! I got it, I got it! Geeze, bro, lay off!" Raph rubbed his sore shoulder, realizing in that moment that his genius brother had more knowledge of pressure points than their wizened sensei had taught them. "I'm sorry. I just…I feel real helpless, ya know? I just…I wanna find him. Soon." They all grew silent at the crack in the tough-guy act, feeling again how helpless they were now.

"I know, bro. We'll find him. I swear to you, on my honor, we will find him." Leo stood tall in front of them, hands firmly on their shoulders to show the strength of his promise. Immediately, all in the room were assured. After all, when Leo made a promise, nothing in this world or any other could make him break it.

* * *

Mikey gasped as air finally entered his lungs. He was no longer in the tank but was on the floor outside it as several men pumped water from his lungs.

"Welcome back, my dear friend. How was your experience?" Bishop looked down at him, seemingly passively.

"Oh, it was great, Bish," he gasped out. His lungs _hurt_ , and it was hard getting words out, but he was feeling snarky. "You aughta try it. You know, really good for the skin. And the baths are to _die_ for." Bishop scowled for a moment, but the smirk came back quickly.

"So I hear. Take him to the next set of tests." _Oh, come on. I just got practically revived here, and he wants to run me even further to the ground._ Mikey struggled weakly against his captors, but almost dying takes a lot out of a turtle, and he was mercilessly dragged to the next set of "tests". He scoffed to himself. _Please. Like they're actually tests. We all know Bishop's just a sadistic madman with power who likes to cause others pain._

They place him on a brick wall and shackle him to it. He fought against the chains, but there was no slack to them. And it _hurt_. More so than it should have. In fact, all his senses seem to be overloaded since he got out of the water—the lights were brighter, sounds louder, and everything that touched his skin seemed a lot harsher than they should have been. He's never had this happen to him after getting out of water, but then again, he never completely submerged himself. In the dark. With no sound. For eight and a half hours. That was how long he had been in there. He heard some of the men gawking at the data on their fancy tablets as he was being dragged away. Well, at least he could tell his bros he beat the record. He chuckled to himself as he thought of good old Raphie's face when he told him.

Suddenly, Mikey was ripped from his thoughts when a leather strap hit him against his plastron. Did he mention how much physical contact hurt right now? He screamed. They continued to beat him, leather and chains ripping into his water-logged and sensitive skin, leaving bruises and tearing into it. His screams echoed through the room, seeking out darkened corridors and hidden crevices, ensuring it reached the farthest corners to express his agony. After several hours, barely conscious, he felt the beating lessen until it stopped completely. A man rushed into view, checking pulse and vitals, before backing off again as Bishop once again stepped into view.

"My, my, my. Tired, Michelangelo? I'd imagine so, after everything that's been going on. You do have incredible stamina, more than any being I've ever come across. Why is that?" He waited for a response, but Michelangelo refused to acknowledge him. "Hm…Still, we do want you alive for the next phase of testing, so perhaps a rest is in order. But there is so much to study, I really don't want to wait…" he continued his rambling, heedless of the turtle's open wounds. Mikey really wanted to roll his eyes, express his discomfort in some way, but he couldn't move, so had to just hang there as Bishop continued his musing.

"I know! It's a little soon, but if we do it right, it won't interfere with our later tests, and your body will get its rest to continue. Though," he chuckled. "you may not want to rest again after this. What do you think, terrapin? Would you like to try it this way, or get some actual rest while I go work on my other…endeavors?" _That creep! He's still trying to make me think he has my bros!_

"G-go stick-k it in yer sh-shell," he rasped, finding a small reserve of energy from the taunt. He tilted his head and smirked at him, fire blazing in his eyes. "B-but I guess you'd have t-ta find one first, human." Bishop scowled.

"I guess you opted for my way, then." He grabbed a syringe and thrust it into Mikey's bicep. It burned like ice as his eyelids dropped. "Enjoy your rest."

* * *

 **Haha! What did you think? Even after all this time, Mikey still has some fire in him! But, goodness...eight and a half hours? I'll admit, I'm not sure how realistic that is. I did some research, and I guess it kinda works, but all in all I just settled for the fact that this is fiction and things work how I want them to. So there. (Seriously, though. If it doesn't seem realistic, let me know and give me your thoughts. I don't want this story to seem forced.)**

 **Please review and give feedback, I love hearing what you think. And continue to enjoy!**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	10. You Call This Rest?

**Here we are again! Already at 10 chapters, I can't believe it. Thank you to all who have continued to support this story, and many thanks to those who left a review, they really help me out.**

 **Keep reading, and as always, please let me know what you think. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10: You Call This Rest?

 _What's going on? It's completely dark in here. I can barely see my hands. Wait…what's going on now? Whoa! I'm…in the lair now? Wait, but this isn't where I was. And what about that blackness, the dark…oh, wait. Am I in the tank again? Is this meditation?_

 _"_ _Hey, guys? Are you here?" No answer. Maybe it isn't time for meditation for them. Well, Leo and Master Splinter meditate all the time, though. And after the first connection, one of them would always be searching for me again, right? Especially with how I left last time. But then where are they? Not in the living room…bedrooms…kitchen—man, I'm hungry. No, focus! Maybe the dojo? Nope, not here. Come on, dudes? Where are ya? Maybe they're topside? But if this is meditation, I don't think I could get out there…I guess I could try. No way of knowing otherwise, right?_

 _Back to the living room—is it getting darker in here? Flickering lights…that's not creepy or anything. Make sure to tell Don about the—AAAAAAAAAAH!_

 _"_ _What the shell, dudes? Give a turtle a heart attack, why don'tcha. Jeeze. Where'd ya come from anyway?" They're just lookin' at me. The lights flicker again. "Uh…g-guys? What's goin' on? Are y'all okay? I mean, we just saw each other a while ago, so things can't have gone too bad, right? Hey?"_

 _"_ _It's been five years, Mikey," Don said._

 _"_ _Wait, what?"_

 _"_ _Five years, shellbrains," Raph declared. "What, did ya think we'd keep lookin'? Yeah, right. Afta tha firs' year, we all knew ya weren't gonna escape, and we all know ya would'a if ya could'a, so what was the point? Ya clearly gave up on us."_

 _"_ _What? Why would you—"_

 _"_ _Did you really think you had a place here again?" Leo asked disapprovingly. "After so long of just hanging out there."_

 _"_ _Hanging out? Are you serious? And how could it have been—"_

 _"_ _What are you doing here?" A cold voice from behind. I turn, dreading who I know it is._

 _"_ _Master Splinter?"_

 _"_ _You, who gave up on us, are no longer welcome here."_

 _"_ _Gave up? But, guys, I never gave up on you! I knew you would come to save me!"_

 _"_ _And that's the problem, isn't it, Mikey? You expected_ us _to save_ you _. Please. Save yourself once in a while. It's not like you're good at anything else, the least you could do is save us the trouble." Don called out snidely. Wait, what?_

 _"_ _Y-you all th-think I'm trouble?" I squeak._

 _"_ _Oh, please! With tha teasin' and the tormentin' and the pranks! All the pranks! An' that's not even mentionin' the patrols! How we always had ta save yer shell because ya were too busy goofin' off ta see whateva comin'. Trouble doesn't even_ begin _ta describe ya." I shook from Raph's words. I mean, I knew I caused some issues sometimes, but I had no idea they thought like that._

 _"_ _G-guys, I'm sorry. I—"_

 _"_ _Sorry isn't enough, Michelangelo," Leo said. "You caused so many problems, at home and on patrol. You're so useless." I flinched at that. I knew that. I knew I was useless. I've always known. I clutched at my head, trying to block them out._

 _"_ _You can't help me in the lab, you always break things. How many explosions have you caused? Well, I'd say we've had a nice five years. I haven't had a mishap in my lab once."_

 _"_ _An' I've never blown my top at any o' my bros, now that yer gone."_

 _"_ _And that has made my training and meditation improve beyond what it could ever have with you here."_

 _"_ _Face it, you have no place among us, Michelangelo. You are a disgrace to this team, a disgrace to this family, but no more. You are no longer a Hamato."_

 _"_ _No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! STOP IT!" I yell, running from the lair. I know that! I know all of that already! I keep running, their words following me as I run to the surface. I jump rooftops until I can't hear their voices anymore, several miles from the outskirts of where we usually patrol. I pant, not from the run, but from the desperate attempts to ignore their words._

 _"_ _It's okay, it's okay. Th-they're just mad. At me. Again. As usual. It's okay. Nothin' new," I mutter to myself. Who am I trying to convince? I sob, tears streamed down my face like a river. I wail, I scream, I cry._

 _"_ _I know that. I'm useless. I'm hopeless. I hurt them. I know that. I know. I know." Everything hurts. But I can't let that stop me. Whether they know it or not, my bros need me. They all looked so pale. It could have been the lighting, but they could be sick. Their voices come to me again._

 _"_ _Useless! We don't need ya! We never wanted ya with us to begin with! Life is better without you! Why would we want to save you!" I groan. I need to block it out, or I'll never be able to make it back. No matter what, I've been doing this for years. The only difference is they are now saying it to my face. Nothing new. Calm down, deep breaths._

 _I walk. I walk for miles and miles. I don't stop. Hours later, I open my eyes, and see myself in front of the lair doors again. I take a deep breath._

 _"_ _Now or never. They need you." I push open the door._

 _"_ _What? You're back here again? What do I gotta do, huh? What do I gotta do ta get it through yer thick skull? We don't want'cha here! WE DON'T CARE ABOUT'CHA!"_

"SHUT YER TRAP, YA GOOD-FER-NOTHIN' NO-GOOD COPY-CAT!" _Another voice. No, the same. But it's different. Why do I care? Same voice, same tune. I look up, then blink in confusion. Two Raphaels?_

"YA THINK WE DON'T CARE ABOUT HIM? MIKEY'S THE HEART OF OUR FAMILY, AND THERE IS NO WAY, IMMA LET'CHA MAKE HIM THINK DIFFERENTLY!" _He charged the other Raph, tackling him behind the couch._

 _"_ _Oh, please. Like you think differently," Leo's voice. "We all know you don't like him either. He's loud, he's obnoxious, and is always igniting that nasty temper of yours. Without him around, things are much nicer."_

 _"_ _Indeed. You know it's true. Everyone in the family is better off without that menace._

"Hardly," _a cold voice. I turn to the entrance of the dojo, and there is another Leo and another Donnie, their faces livid._ "He's no more a menace to us than Donnie is in his lab."

"I'll say. Plenty of those explosions were my fault anyway, and several would have happened even if he didn't come in. Just the wrong chemical." _I blink, confused. Two sets of brothers, all saying completely different things. What is going on?_

 _"_ _What do you know?" Pale Raph demanded from his wrestling move on the floor, pinning the other Raph in an armbar. "You ain't had him gone fer five years. Ya don't know how relaxing it is when he ain't around."_

"Wrong, moron!" _The other Raph kicked his feet up and twisted, somehow getting out of the armbar._ "We've had him missin' fer long enough! An' we know exactly what it's like without him! It's awful, and we want him back! Now!" _The three pale versions smirked but seemed to be fading out. They looked at each other knowingly before they all turned their eyes to me._

 _"_ _But we know the truth," they hissed together, and were gone. I trembled. I knew the truth too. Of course I did. I'm useless. I'm trouble. I'm a nobody. My shivering continues until I feel gentle arms around me. I struggle against them, but I'm drained, physically and emotionally._

 _"_ _Mikey," a voice soothed. "Mikey, brother, it's alright. We're here. It's okay. Your spirit called out to Master Splinter. He called us home. We got here as soon as we could."_

 _"_ _Heh, yeah, ya shoulda seen Fearless, here. He actually had a hard time meditatin'. He was so worried about'cha. Yer spirit was so troubled, Mikey, so dark, it actually took a bit fer us ta find ya. But we found ya brother."_

 _"_ _And none of what they were saying was true, Mikey. Please, please understand that. They were illusions, made to make you think we've given up on you." I look up at them, all vibrant colors and worried faces (or scowls, in Raph's case). I smiled up at them._

 _"_ _It doesn't matter, bros. Either way, I'll always be here. Always got yer backs, bro. No matter how you think of me, I'll always be there for you, bros."_

 _"_ _No!" Leo shook my shoulders, hard. "Listen to me, Mikey!_ None _of what they said was true! None of it! We love you, we care about you!" Raph ripped me from Leo's grasp._

 _"_ _Ya listen ta me, an' ya listen good, Mikey," he growled, clearly fed up with what's going on. "Ya ain't useless. Ya ain't a problem. Yer our baby brutha, and we care fer ya. Ya hear me? We love ya, ya chucklehead. We miss ya. We want ya home with us. We are still lookin' fer ya, even now. Ya hear me?"_

 _"_ _Even after five years? That's a stretch. Even I know you all would go on with your lives. I'm not that important." I felt myself starting to fade out, like the pale versions a little while ago._

 _"_ _Not that import—no! Mikey! You're our world! We need you!" Don cried. All of them had tears in their eyes. I shook my head._

 _"_ _Don't worry, guys. I understand. I'm nobody." I was fading out more._

 _"_ _Nobody…that's it! Mikey! Be Nobody!" Leo tried to grab me again, but I guess my shoulders weren't that grabbable at the moment._

 _"_ _What—" Raph tried to growl, but Leo put his hand over his mouth._

 _"_ _Mikey! Remember Nobody? Even when all the world is against him, even when no one will believe in him, he still believes in them, in the good in them. Right, Mikey?" I struggled to see what he was going for but remembered our black-clad super friend. "Mikey, I need you to be like Nobody. Have faith in us, in your brothers. Even if the world itself is telling you we aren't to be trusted, trust in us like Nobody trusts in the people. Mikey, promise!" I look at him, not understanding why it was so important to him, but it wasn't a hard promise for me to keep._

 _"_ _Bro, I've never had to make that promise. I'll always believe in my bros. Even if they don't believe in me…" and they were gone, and it was dark once more._

* * *

 **Ouch! Man, this chapter hit me right in the heart, let me tell ya. What the heck is Bishop's plan here? *wink, wink* Not tellin'. HAHAHA!**

 **Anyway, what did you think? As always, if you notice something that's not quite right, either grammar, spelling, or even character behavior, let me know. I would love to know how you would do differently, or any other kinds of ideas you have.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	11. Just Fed Up

**Okay! Chapter 11! Dang, I'm a little more frequent here now. Probably going to change sometime within the next couple weeks, but don't look a gift horse in the mouth, right?**

 **This one feels kind of like a filler chapter to me, but at the same time it's moving the story along, so it should be good, right? Let me know what you think!**

 **Thank you for all those who reviewed. And no worries, I'm still updating, just be patient with me.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Just Fed Up.

The three turtles sitting in the warehouse slowly opened their eyes and looked at each other. They had rushed home when Master Splinter called them, but only until they were in the safety of the warehouse above ground before searching the Astral Plane for him. And what they found tore at their hearts. Even the hothead wasn't pretending he wasn't crying.

"What's he doin' ta him? Why's Mikey thinkin' like that?" Raphael sounded so lost, so torn up. Donatello shrugged.

"It's very likely a hallucinogen. But…I've not really heard of one that targets you like that, attacks you like that. And it was in the spiritual plane, so it's not like anything we've ever seen." His voice was hollow.

"He thinks we don't believe in him…he thinks we'd give up on him…why?" Leo could hear his own voice was just as bad as his brothers'. What would make Mikey think like that? After a few minutes, the tempers in them started to grow.

"It must'a been like when he was in that tank. Ya remember he could barely remember us? And it took a while fer him to even recognize colors. Whateva' that scumbag is doin' ta him, he's trying ta make him think we don't want him. Trying ta turn him away from us. Why?" Though the anger was expected, the logic was not, and it took a minute for the brothers to answer him.

"I don't know, Raph," Leo finally responded. "But whatever the reason, we won't let him have Mikey. He's _our_ brother, and no government, gang, alien, or inter-demensional creature can take him from us."

* * *

Mikey woke up, his head pounding and his eyes stinging. He blinked at the lights above him, disoriented, and remembered what Bishop did to him. He remembered the "rest" he talked about, and then remembered what happened in his head. It was clear to him now that the paler versions were from whatever drug the sadist put into his system.

"That no-good, dirty rotten, creeptastic, torture loving chess piece!" he muttered to himself. _So, he wants to play dirty, huh? Wants to make me think my bros don't care, huh? Fine then. No more Mr. Nice Turtle._ And he didn't care how clichéd it made him sound to think it. Or…didn't care how clichéd it made him think to sound it…or…whatever. Now he has a bigger headache.

He struggled to look around. His head hurt so much every movement sent blood pounding at his temples. He found he wasn't strapped down but was laying down in a white room. Um…okay. He saw a couple cameras in opposite corners of the room. So they knew he was awake. _What's your game now, Creepazoid? I have got to think up more names for this guy. Chess piece is getting old. And that wasn't my idea. Dang, can't let Raph have the best name for this guy!_ His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. He struggled to sit up before whoever it was came in.

"Enjoy your rest, Michelangelo?" Bishop. Doesn't he have anything better to do? Like jump off a rocket in space? "Come on, my terrapin friend. It is important to my research to know exactly how you're feeling right now."

"Confused," he rasped. _What, you thought I wouldn't try to find your endgame? Let's see how far I can push ya._ Surprisingly, Bishop looked excited, though you'd have to pay close attention to notice it.

"Confused over what, dear friend?" he purred. It made Mikey want to gag. Was this guy serious?

"I just…I don't know. I-it—something doesn't seem right." Bishop walked closer. _Okay. I can work with this._

"What doesn't seem right?" Mikey shifted, thinking.

"It's just—there were things I—but they—and I-I…I don't know." He took a few breaths. "I-I just thought things were different." He looked down, sniffing. Bishop was right in front of him. He crouched in front of him, so they were eye level. Mikey glanced at him and quickly away, fighting tears. _Thank you, Raphie._ This could work.

"What's supposed to be different? Come, friend. You can trust me." _Okay, major gaggitude._ Mikey shuddered, sniffed, and took a few more deep breaths. He had to be careful. Bishop was no fool, and he had the scars to prove it.

"Well…I-It's just…" he shifted again, uncomfortably, nervously. _One shot_.

"It's alright. Let it out, you'll feel much better." His voice was _oozing_ sympathy and concern. And it was nauseating.

"I-It's…th-they don't think…" Bishop leaned in, trying to hear his muffled voice.

"Yes? What do they think?"

"They…they don't think…that I-that this…is where I belong." _Now._ Mikey jumped up, putting all the force he could into his legs and channeling that energy and momentum up through his fist to the psycho's chin. Now a roundhouse, just for good measure, to knock him into the far wall. Nutcase didn't even see it coming. He barely had a look of surprise cross his face before his head hit the wall. _Don't hesitate._

 _Move, move, move, MOVE! Out the door, to the right. Run, run, run. Which way? Where's the exit? Doesn't matter, just keep MOVING! Pain everywhere. It's okay, it'll go away in a minute. Noises from that corridor. Could probably fight, but let's try and avoid that for now. Keep running. Shell! Where to now. I think I've already been this way. It all looks the same! How the shell do I get out of here!? Can't stop, can't let anyone catch up to me. Yikes! Okay, they're down. Can't hide them, no time. Just shove them in the corner, hope no one sees them. Man, how much longer do I have? He's gonna catch me again! NO! Keep focused, Mikster. And don't panic. This is no sweat. Because I'm the Battle Nexus Champion!_

 _Keep running. Ouch, yeah, it hurts. But remember, it's nothing. Just keep moving. Not a problem. Geeze, I think my vision's going. No! Come on, this is nothing. But if this keeps up I will be caught. Come on, think. What is the best solution right now? If I stop, they'll catch me. If I fight, I'll lose. Bishop has too many goons. If I can't think of something soon, they'll catch me—either because I'm out of breath and can't run anymore or because Bishop's come to and used his mad moves to kick my shell. Even I know that was luck back there. Well, partial luck. Gotta have some skills, right? Focus! What can I do here? I look around. Can't stay here. Any weapons? This place is too clean. Keep—hey. Ventilation. Now there's an idea. Bishop won't think I'd be there, right?_

* * *

 **Ooh! No more Mr. Nice Turtle indeed! Now, how is our favorite turtle going to get out. (Yeah, I'm saying he's yours too. You're reading this, aren'tcha? Hehe. ;) What did you think? Post a review and let me know! Is he going to escape, or not?**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	12. Half a Plan

**Hey, y'all! Sorry for the delay. Life and crap happens. So here is Chapter 12! Please let me know of any errors you find, and anything else that comes to mind.**

 **Thank you for all your reviews! They help me along and encourage me to continue posting. Don't think they aren't helpful, cause they make or break the motivation of the writer (as I'm sure a lot of you know). So please keep it up, even if it's just to point out an error or ask a question, but I always enjoy the feedback on each chapter, too.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Half a Plan

"Where is he!?" Bishop was furious. "Find him! Get him back here! He can't have gotten out, so the only way he's still missing is if you are completely incompetent!" He seethed. The turtle fooled him, but never again. They were going to have that turtle back on the table, and the cretin won't even remember the difference between water and air when he's through with him. He smirked. He won't remember anything.

"Agent Bishop, sir!" A soldier salutes. "We followed his trail. It was a little hard, but he had taken out two men and hid them, and the struggle seems to have opened one of his wounds. The blood was few and far between, but we followed it to an a/c vent." Bishop smiled.

"He's in the ventilation system."

* * *

Mikey struggled to keep his breathing even and quiet. _It's hot in here. Well, what did you expect? It's a vent. It doesn't have a lot of room. It's going to be hot!_ He grumbled silently to himself. It was hot, cramped, and he couldn't move. At all. It was going to take a miracle for this to work. He felt his heart speed up at the thought. _Okay, calm down. It would take a miracle for this_ not _to work. Okay? Is that better? Come on, gotta keep quiet remember?_ He's talking to his pulse. Wonderful. Like anyone outside his body could hear his pulse. But then again, he is in a vent, and they echo. Someone could possibly hear it. _Oh, knock it off._ He needed to ask Don if there was a way to turn off his brain. Of course, he'd argue that he'd have to turn it on first, but if he explained the situation…

Alright, enough is enough. Just focus. Meditate. He closed his eyes and entered a light meditation. Better. His heart rate was slower, breaths quieter, and he could still know what was going on just outside the door. Breathe slowly, softly. Better. Footsteps outside, along with a blaring alarm. When did that start going off? Just shows how much he was panicking. He didn't even notice. How much time does that mean he has? This would only work once, if it works at all. He's no Don, but even he knows he's pushing the odds. Fooling Bishop twice? Once was hard enough, and the odds are just getting lower.

The footsteps are much louder and much closer. _Please work, please work, please work!_ He chanted this mantra, begging his stiff, tired, and sore body to keep still and quiet. He was spread out, his arms and feet keeping his body pressed firmly to the metal. He struggled to maintain his meditation mindset; he was so tired! _Please, just get this over with! Hurry up and leave! Or, if you're going to find me, hurry and do it already so I don't have to stay like this any longer!_ _Wait…I don't want them to find me! Great! I'm delirious! I'm going insane!_ Despite his meditation, his breath was coming in subtle gasps. He knew his body wouldn't hold on for long. He begged, _begged_ , for something, anything to help him, distract his mind from his pain, suddenly give him strength like in his comics he loves so dearly. Anything!

He felt a vague presence touch his mind, and it reminded him of home and love and warmth and everything good in the world and everything he wanted to go back to, before he felt the surge of strength he so desperately begged for. His limbs stopped trembling and his breathing was back to a slower, quieter rhythm. _What…?_ The presence pressed against his consciousness in what felt like a warm, encouraging, desperate hug. It warmed him to the bone, filled him with courage and strength and energy. It made him feel like he could do anything, take on anyone without a scratch. It reminded him of nights being comforted after a terrible nightmare and days he was praised for a job well done. _Master Splinter?_ It pressed against him again, comforting him, and he swore he could feel his father's clawed hand on his head, holding him as he does after a particularly grueling experience, in comfort and support. He breathed in deeper and opened his eyes. He could do this.

"This way! The blood ends at this spot." He tensed. _Please work, please work…_

"Well, that is interesting." _Keep your breathing steady. This will work!_ "My dear friend, though the ventilation is usually your best option in situations like this, did you truly think I would be foolish enough to have ones that actually went anywhere? Most of the "ventilation shafts" around this area are simply decoys that have a dead end after a few feet, or sometimes a couple turns." _Ugh, does he ever get tired of gloating? Honestly, he could give Shred-head a run for his title on pompous attitudes. Well…wait…nah, Shredder's still worse. He's so dumb I actually understand most of what he says._ He chuckled silently before he realized he just dissed himself. _Great. No one will know of this conversation. Capiche? Aaaaand I'm talking to myself again. Gotta be the drugs he gave me._ He listened as the men pried the ventilation cover from its spot.

"What the—" silence as the men looked in an empty shaft. There was no turtle, no shadows or turns to hide in. Nothing. Bishop growled.

"FIND HIM! He clearly left his blood deliberately as a false trail. Search everywhere starting from this spot!" He paced around the hall, agitated. Mikey strained his ears and listened as the feet marched around. "We know he couldn't have gotten far." He suppressed a shudder. _His mood swings are definitely more terrifying than Raphie's._ He waited as the sounds slowly left the area and sighed. He slowly relaxed his muscles from their strained position and lay down on the cool metal. _Now for Phase Two. This part could take a while._

* * *

A couple hours, and Mikey was still in the chute. _Yes, my friends, a chute. Who needs a drafty ventilation shaft when you can just as easily hide in a garbage chute? Admittedly, I didn't know that's what it was when I got in here…or that Bishop would even have one. I mean, come on! Not really high on the list for "Crazy Whack-Job Lairs" ya know? …No wonder Raph smacks me all the time. I never shut up._

Suddenly, vibrations wracked the chute, a green light cast a ghostly light from the side of the door, muted a bit from the metal, and the bottom panel finally, _finally_ slid back and Mikey fell through the chute with all the trash from the compound. _Yahoo! Home free! OUCH!_ He landed on his back, jolting his injuries. His vision flashed white and he felt himself losing consciousness. He fought it. Bishop was smart and had a lot of time to figure out possible escape routes. He could not afford to lose consciousness!

He pushed himself to his hands and knees, ignoring the soft squishy bags of trash beneath him. He crawled as far as he could, away from the opening of the chute, and eventually found himself against a wall. No longer able to fight, he collapsed and closed his eyes to the bliss that awaited him.

* * *

Three turtles and a rat sat in the living room. The TV was on, but no one seemed to be watching. They were all sitting in the chairs, seemingly waiting for something. An orange cat sat by the couch, his head on his paws, sadly looking towards the couch where his master would usually sit. Sensei and brothers and pets alike, they were all feeling the gaping hole left by the energetic, fun-loving turtle.

"Sensei?" came a voice. He cringed at how scared and fragile it sounded.

"Yes, my son?" his own voice sounded sad, so he tried to put more strength into his words.

"I-is Mikey going to be okay?" The red and blue banded turtles looked up, interested in what their wizened teacher would say. He sighed and smiled.

"My sons, your brother is strong, brave, and cunning. There is not a doubt in my mind that he will come home to us, safe."

"Psh. Mikey? Strong? Brave? Cunning? Masta Splinta, ya sure ya ain't confusin' him with someone else? When has Mikey ever been any-a those?"

"Raphael!" he said sharply. "Michelangelo is your brother. A ninja, trained the same as you. Tell me, are you a coward?"

"What!?" Raph tried to keep his temper in check. Leo and Donnie were looking between the two, unsure of what to do. "I ain't no coward!"

"Are you weak?"

"I'm the strongest turtle on this team!" _Temper, Raphael. Remember yer temper. This is Masta Splinta. Ya can't go an' clobber him. He ain't tryin' ta insult ya…I think._ It was getting really hard to control his rage, and his brothers could see it.

"Are you stupid?"

"I ain't the brightest of us, but I ain't completely dumb either! Sensei, what are you getting' at?" he ground out. He was trying to listen, but his blood was pounding in his ears and making it hard to hear. He tried to calm his breathing.

"Then tell me, my son…if you and your brothers received the same training, and you are not stupid, weak, or cowardly, what makes you believe that your brother is?" Raph was stunned.

"What? B-but I don't think he's weak. Or cowardly. He ain't too bright, but that's what Donnie's for. Mikey is…Mikey."

"By your own words, this is what you said. Think carefully, Raphael. Has Michelangelo displayed these attributes?" Raph was trying hard to wrap his head around what his father was saying. Sure, Mikey was a chucklehead, an idiot, and he couldn't concentrate to save his life, but he had heart, and spirit, and he fought like a demon when the situation calls for it. He shuddered at the memory of Kluh. He remembered times against Hun, Shredder, the Triceratons…each time he goofed off, but each time he fought with everything he had, giving their team the opportunity to win. He recalled, a while ago, when they first met Leatherhead. His brother faced the frenzied crocodile alone for a long time, as long as it took for them to get there. And later, when they found Baxter Stockman and he threw that weird turtle drone at them, Mikey was able to hold his own while Donnie came up with a plan to beat it. Mikey wasn't weak, and he sure wasn't a coward. Raph hung his head.

"No, Sensei." Leo put his hand on Raph's shoulder.

"Mikey isn't the strongest of us, nor the smartest. But he certainly is just as brave as any of us. Remember when he stood against the Garbage Man? Or whenever he goes out as Turtle Titan? And don't forget in the Underground—he fought alone when the rest of us couldn't move. And all the times against the Shredder. He has the guts, he has the skill. He'll fight his way through this for as long as he needs to until we get his shell out of there."

"I'll say. Remember the Monster Hunter? He had the ideas to lead her away. And whether we like the idea or not, his skill had a lot to do with his win in the Battle Nexus Tournament." It was silent while everyone thought about Mikey's past accomplishments.

"He'll be fine. We just got to do our part to get him out." Don reiterated.

"Indeed. My sons, do not fear. We will get Michelangelo, and our family will be whole once more." Splinter stood from his chair. "However, at present, we are in need of rest. If we are to save your brother, we must be rested enough to fully use our abilities." Splinter glanced at Donatello. "Which includes our minds." He smirked slightly, then left for his room. Leo and Raph looked at their genius brother.

"Um…I have something I need to—"

"And disobey Masta Splinta? Now? Ya have a death wish, bro?"

"No, but I have an idea on—"

"Whatever it is can wait just a few hours, Don."

"Yeah, but—" He couldn't finish as his brothers each took an arm and started leading him in the direction of their bedrooms.

"Let it wait. I personally do not want to see an angry Sensei in the middle of all this."

"I second that. Remember tha last time this happened?" He turned to Don as they pulled him up the stairs. "You up an' disappeared, and we had a…um…incident."

"I remember I was fixing quite a few things around the lair, including the majority of the kitchen, and Leo was secluded to his room while you were stuck in Sensei's room. And Mikey wouldn't even go near the television for almost two weeks." Raph and Leo shivered.

"Yeah. An' let's just say that Mikey had nothin' ta do with any of it. In fact, he was surprisingly out of sight the entire time it happened. And we learned a very important lesson that day."

"Which was?" Leo and Raph looked at each other before looking at their brother.

"Don't disobey Sensei when he's worried about one of his sons." They said at the same time. Don raised his eyebrows questioningly before they shoved him in his room.

"An' that's all yer getting' outta us. G'night Don. Ya can fix yer ideas in tha mornin'." The turtles went to bed, but it was still a long time before they fell asleep. Each worried over what was happening to their brother, and what condition he was going to be in when they finally found him.

* * *

 **Okay. I'm not too sure how I feel about this one. But it should start picking back up soon...if my brain works how I want it to. Hehe. I know the main points of my story, it's the stuff in between that tends to throw me off the most.**

 **Anyway, please let me know what you think!**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	13. The Other Half of the Plan? Maybe?

**Hey, y'all! I'm not dead! Sorry it's been a while. Family life, plus a couple other things. But here it is! The next chapter!**

 **Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad to know that you are enjoying the story and are eager for it to continue. As always, please let me know what you think.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13: The Other Half of the Plan? Maybe?

 _Ow. My whole body hurts. Again. Where am I?_ Mikey slowly opened his eyes and blinked at the unfamiliar dark ceiling. A couple blinks later, he remembered his daring escape, and how it wasn't over yet. He groaned as he stood up. His plastron hurt, badly. The staples held him together, but he could feel blood seeping through the cracks. _Guess I opened my stitches_. He grumbled and looked around. There were piles of junk everywhere, but it was still fairly small. He stumbled over to the door.

 _Okay, Mikester. Think. I'm in a garbage dump. It's small, so they have to empty it regularly. Judging from the stains on the walls, we're close to their normal time. And because it's a government facility, they'll be very punctual. So…I have to wait? Maybe a day? But Bishop will be searching for me…who knows how thorough he'll be. He obviously knows a lot about me and my bros. Hm…is there a way to bust through the doors right now?_ He searches the doors for a crack or something useful. Like a button, or an override… _there!_ An override button, encased in black and yellow hazard paint, is next to the doors.

 _Okay, I gotta be careful here. This will more than likely set off an alarm—come on, it's a government thing. Their bathrooms have alarms. But will this give me a chance to get out? Would it be better to wait for a day? Urg…I hate all this thinking!_ Mikey stomps his foot in frustration.

"Okay, think. What would Raph do?" he asks himself. He readjusts his position so his arms are crossed and his legs are a little farther apart and puts a sneer on his face.

"Shut up, Leo! I'll do things my way because your leadership is awful! Step aside while I ruin yet another one of your stealthy plans with my much louder and more fun ones. That could potentially get us killed!" He thinks for a moment, his body relaxing back to his own comfortable stance. "And then he'd probably hit the button. Yeah, not quite what I need right now." He readjusts his position again, putting his hands on his hips and schooling his features into a smooth face, full of confidence and control.

"Alright, team. Stealth is of the utmost importance. We can only get away if Bishop has no idea where we are. So keep quiet, while I use my awesome leadership skills to find a way out of here." He relaxes again. "And then he'd ask Don if he has any ideas. Um…not helpful right now." He moves again, putting his hand on his chin and scrunching his face into a contemplative expression.

"Well, I could use some of this trash and make something so awesome it would kick down the door and make all Bishop's goons run for the hills. Of course, I would also find a way to make a coffee machine too." He sighs. "And then he'd probably find a way to disarm the alarm so we could escape stealthy, like Leo wants." He leans against the wall, disappointed.

"Come on, bros. Why can't I do anything?" he looks down at the trash around him. "Well…" he feels an idea coming on. "I may not be a Donnie, but this _is_ a government dumpster. I'm sure I could find _something_ I could use…maybe…" and the search begins.

…..

Hours later, he finds a long steel pipe, a broken screwdriver, an old battery, a short but three inch wide pc pipe about a foot long, a handful of screws and bolts, an old hammer and wrench, and a few sheets of metal, among other odds and ends.

"Okay," Mikey looks at his finds. "Okay…" he blinks a couple times. "What am I supposed to do with all this!?" he shouts, then quickly covers his mouth and waits. "Hope no one heard that." He mumbles to himself as he thinks about his items.

"Gah! Donnie would know what to do, but I'm the idiot here! The steel pipe is a good length for a weapon, but the rest is junk! I don't know what I could do with all this! I mean, the battery has enough juice to power something small for a little while, and I got wires and whatnot, but I don't know how to hook it up! And what would I hook it up to?" he looks at the pc pipe.

"That…kinda looks like a barrel…" he mutters for a minute, thinking. After a minute, he adopts a meditation pose, making sure to keep aware of his surroundings, as he mentally tries to fit the pieces together into something useful. He put himself in Donnie's lab, just to get in the right mindset. After all, that's where his bro comes up with all his crazy ideas.

He jumps as a hand lands on his shoulder, grabs the wrist and throws the body over his shoulder. They land painfully on their shoulders and try to right themselves. Mikey jumps over his mental pile of scraps and pushes him against the wall with a low growl. Their hand lands on his wrist, trying to pry his grip off, but he hits them against the wall again and shoves his weight in farther.

"Oof! Geeze, bro, I just heard you needed help! What gives?" Mikey's eyes widened as he took a step back.

"Donnie?" Said turtle rubbed his shoulder, grinning.

"The one and only, bro. I was sitting in my lab, working on something that could potentially help us find you, when I felt your presence right behind me. You weren't there, but it's like you were asking me to help you fix something, but different. I figured, why not? I started to meditate, and found you sitting on my lab floor, with a pile of junk." He laughed.

"Oh, man, Donnie! It is so great to see you!" Mikey threw himself forward into a big hug, and they both laughed.

"So…why is there a pile of junk in my lab?" Donnie finally asks.

"I managed to escape Bishop—"

"What!?"

"But I'm now in their dumpster. You know, those big dumpster rooms like…oh! Like that one on the space ship in WALL-E! But a lot smaller. Seems to have to be emptied like once every two or three weeks, depending on how much trash they throw out, ya know? So I go to the doors, and there's this override they can use to open the inside, but I figure there might be an alarm on that, so I tried to think of what you all would do, and we all know Raph would have just hit the button and gotten the consequences, and Leo would have asked you what to do and you would have found a way to disarm it, but I'm not you guys and I can't do any of that, except maybe Leo's job but you weren't there to ask, so I think 'maybe I can find something useful here' cause it _is_ a government trash, so how could there not be? I mean, we've all seen what kinds of toys you can make with one trip to that military junk yard, and I thought, hey, maybe there's something, right? And you just never know, so I looked around and found all this, and now I really don't know what to do because I'm not Raph or Leo or you and I don't have a brain or muscles so I'm trying to see what I can do, but because I'm the goofball—handsome goofball to you—and not the brains or muscles I'm kinda lost and I don't know what to—" Donnie finally puts his hand on Mikey's mouth as his hysterical rant starts to get out of hand. Which he's glad for. While he really needed the first part, and Donnie let him have it, he was starting to go on a loop and getting more panicked near the end, and needed to stop.

"So, it's all a matter of what you can make out of these parts to see if you can get out?" he clarifies.

"Yeah. That, or wait however many days it takes for them to take out the trash. But, now that I think about it, that could be on lockdown until they find me."

"Hm…yeah. I wouldn't put it past them," he mumbles as he takes a seat next to the junk. "This is everything you have with you, right?"

"Yup. Photographic memory, dude. Totally got it all."

"Photographic, huh? Then do you happen to remember who took all my chocolates last Halloween?"

"Uh…nope! But my money's on Raph!" Donnie rolled his eyes but focused back on the junk. "Ya know, though, that battery has enough juice for either something small for a little while, or one big shot. And that pc over there reminds me of some of the weapons you used on the Battle Shell. I was trying to see if I could make a big cannon, but I can't get it right in my head." Donnie nods thoughtfully.

"You know, that's not a bad idea. But you're missing and igniter, and an explosive."

"Well, what if we made the battery the igniter? It could power the gun and cause the explosion? Like…I don't know, an air bullet? An air bomb? Or I could use all the trash as projectiles. They would be like pellet bullets, ricocheting everywhere, right?"

"Hm…theory is sound, but I'll have to fine tune it." And like that, Donnie was unresponsive, totally engrossed in his thoughts. Mikey smiled and leaned back. This was how it worked, this was nice. Mikey would have the ideas, throw around his fantasy ideas, and Donny would translate it into his science stuff in his head, and find a way to make it a reality. It's how they got the Battle Shell. And his hover board. A lot of the times it took a while, due to not having the parts or the technology was too advanced (I mean, come on! No human has a hover board like the one Donnie made!), but it all worked out in the end.

But as nice as this was, Mikey was feeling lonely. After so long with Bishop and all the tests he had to go through, he really wanted to be comforted. He curled in on himself, feeling cold and alone. He didn't mind that Donnie was engrossed, heck, he's helping him out right now! But he wanted someone to distract him from his aching plastron and his shiver-inducing memories. Suddenly, another voice joins Donnie's mutterings.

"Hey, Donnie? Are you okay? Raph found you meditating, so we thought we'd leave you alone, but while we were in the living room your spirit suddenly went a little…dark. Kinda. Anyway, where are you at?" Leo! Mikey tried to move, but he was so cold and scared for some reason. And his plastron hurt a lot.

"Donnie! Answer, will ya?" Raph! Mikey shivered harder as his brothers entered the lab.

"Donnie? What's going on?" Leo looked confusedly at Donnie messing with junk, totally unaware of their presences.

"Why isn't he just doin' that in his lab? I seen these in there, he don't need to be workin' like this in his _mind_." Raph shook his head, exasperated at his brother's strange habits. Mikey tried to answer, bring their attention to him, but he was just so tired all the sudden. He didn't want to move and couldn't seem to make his mouth work anyway. He was stuck against the wall.

"I don't know, Raph. But do you feel it? I don't think it was him that we felt."

"Ya mean, someone else is here? Who? Are they tryin' ta attack Donnie?" Raph spun his sais, looking around for the threat. They've all had experiences with attacks on the mind. Master Splinter warned them about it all the time, and trained them to fight it.

"I'm not sure. But whoever it is, they're close. And it feels like they're getting darker." _You're right about that, bro. I'm feeling worse and worse._ Suddenly, Leo's eyes targeted exactly where Mikey was sitting, as if he heard his thoughts.

"Leo?" Raph growled as his blue-banded brother walked confidently to Mikey's wall. Mikey could barely move his eyes to follow him. _What the shell is going on with me? It's so cold, and I'm so tired. I feel like I want to just sink into the wall! What is this? Am I…am I giving up? What? NO! Why would I do that? My bros are right here in front of me!_ There's a smoldering fire near his heart, bursting forwards into a slightly brighter flame. _There is no freakin' reason to be giving up! They're right there! Donnie's trying to help me! But…I'm so tired. Why?_

Suddenly, Leo is right there, gazing intently into the shadows that surround him. _When were there shadows here?_ Like a viper, Leo reached in and yanked Mikey's arm out of the shadows until he was fully in the light in Don's lab.

"What the shell?" Raph yelped. Clearly, he didn't expect that. Suddenly, the tired and hopeless feeling was gone and Mikey gasped for air as if he had been underwater for hours.

"What the shell was that," Mikey gasped and scrambled farther from the shadows. Leo looked surprised that the presence he felt was Mikey, but Raph was already over his shock. He barreled into his missing brother and squeezed him in a tight hug. Mikey grinned like a madman and gripped him just as hard. After a while they separated, and Leo stepped in for his hug.

"We've missed you, Mikey," he mumbles into the orange turtle's shoulder.

"Me too," he whispers back, before pulling out of the hug and glaring at the now much brighter-looking shadows. "What the shell was that?"

"I'm not sure. But whatever it was is gone now." Mikey groans.

"Great. Now I have to be worried about being attacked on the _mental_ front. I'm really starting to hate this."

"Only now? Bro, I've hated this from tha moment that b—"

"Raph!" Leo reprimanded. Raph growled.

"That…baritone," he snarled, glaring at Leo. "first got a hold of us. That ain't even includin' him takin' off with ya, Mike. Safe ta say, that _baritone_ is dead meat when I get a hold of him!" Raph stabbed at the wall, leaving holes. Leo sighed and shook his head, but the glint in his eyes clearly agreed with the hothead's sentiments.

"Mind telling us what Donnie's doing?" Leo asked Mikey while their brother continued to let off steam.

"Oh, right. Yeah. He's helping me figure out what I can make with this pile of junk to hopefully get out of wherever I'm at."

"Really? Where'd you get it all?"

"I kinda escaped Bishop's tor—um…discovery room and am now hiding out in his giant dumpster. There's a set of bay doors and an override button, but I need a way out without letting the whole base know where I'm at, ya know? So I poked around the trash, and this is what I found. Donnie heard me trying to put it together and stopped by for the fun." Mikey didn't miss Leo's narrowed eyes or Raph's much tenser muscles when he interrupted himself.

"'Discovery room'?" Raph growled. "An' just _what_ , pray tell, are they attemptin' on _discoverin'_ in there, hm?" Mikey winced at Raph's knowing tone.

"Um…nothin' important," Mikey mutters, unconsciously rubbing his plastron. Their eyes widened in horror, then narrowed in anger. Raph stomped over to Mikey and grabbed his wrist.

"What did they do ta ya, Mikey?" he asked, much softer than expected. Mikey glanced up at him, but couldn't look him in the eyes and quickly looked away. Raph grabbed his chin and gently forced him to meet his eyes.

"Tell me, otouto," he begged, shocking Mikey. He looked so desperate, the youngest turtle felt his eyes sting from repressed tears. He sighed.

"It's really nothing. At least now, anyway. It just stings a bit sometimes."

"What stings?" Leo asked, adding to the protective-big-brother pressure. At that moment, however, Donnie jumps up excitedly.

"Mikey! I think I figured out how to do it! But you need another part, and judging where you are, it shouldn't be too—what's going on?" Donnie finally noticed the situation. Mikey was looking at him, but both big brothers were gazing at the youngest intently enough to burn a hole through him.

"Mikey ain't tellin' what they did ta him," Raph finally chokes out. Mikey jerked back to him in shock. _He's crying. Why is he crying? I haven't told him anything yet!_ Leo nodded.

"He was rubbing his plastron when we asked." Don's eyes widened at the implication, and dropped the pieces he was holding before storming over to check over his brother. He didn't find anything, of course. They were in the Astral Plane, and they always appeared there as they normally were, how they normally looked every day. Donnie glared intently at Mikey's eyes.

"Take us where you are." He demands. Mikey blinks.

"What?"

"I need to see if you can find this extra part we need to finish it," he lied. He already knew he could, but Mikey didn't know that, and he knew a trick about the whole Astral Plane thing he didn't share with his brothers yet. "Take us where you are." Mikey shrugged and with a blur of colors and sounds, they arrived in the junk room Mikey fell into several hours ago.

He glanced around, everything as he remembered it, but he didn't expect the gasps and growls from his brothers. He looked at them, shocked, but they weren't looking where he was expecting. They were looking at his plastron. He glanced down, and gasped as he saw a very faded view of his injuries, overlapping his body like a ghostly image. He looked up at his angry brothers as they took in the burn marks from the electricity, the bruises and cuts from the leather straps, and worse yet, the staples from his obvious surgery. He gulped and stepped back. When Raph took a step forward, he crouched and held his head in his hands, trying to block them out.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he started to cry. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He sensed his brothers freeze, unsure of his behavior. _How could they see them? They couldn't before! Now they've seen them, and they know how weak I am, how I couldn't stop him!_ He shivered, never stopping his mantra. He was so focused on his panic he didn't notice when his brothers slowly inched forward and jumped when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him, stopping his plea in its tracks.

"Oh, Mikey, there's nothing for you to be sorry for," Leo said. Mikey felt his leader's tears fall onto his shoulder.

"Yeah, this is that no-good Bishop's fault. He's tha one who hurt ya, Mike. Ya got nothin' ta be sorry for."

"Mikey," Don kneeled in front of his brother. "Listen. This doesn't mean you're weak," Mikey froze in his brother's arms, listening intently. "I know you're feeling helpless and weak about this, but don't. It's not your fault. Understand." Mikey looked up at his brothers, tears blurring his vision. He wasn't sure if he believed his brother, but he wanted to, and that was enough for now, so he nodded.

"Okay, good." Don stood up and looked around. "So this is Bishop's junk yard?" There's a snicker in his voice. Clearly, he imagined it to be more…grandiose. "Well, good news is the part will be here. Hey," he zeroed in on the override button. "This is it, right?"

"Yeah," Mikey stood up and dried his tears. "I was thinking I could use the gun to blast open the doors if the button doesn't work. Or if it does, use the gun as a distraction by shooting another building or something. Lots of smoke and sparks, not life-threatening. At least, not for government officials, ya know?" Leo nodded.

"Not a bad plan, little brother. How are you going to contact us?"

"Well, you guys could always just watch the news," Mikey said with a cheeky grin.

"Har, har." Raph smacked him upside the head. "We're dealin' with a mad scientist. We wanna be as ready as possible an' get'cha out as fast as possible."

"Watch the skies? That's all I got, unless you think I could find a payphone." They all sighed. Donnie was looking at the button, trying to figure out what he could from Mikey's memory.

"You're sure this is what it looks like?" he called out. Mikey rolled his eyes.

"As sure as Raph's chicken. Photographic memory, remember?"

"So you say," Raph grumbles as he aims to smack Mikey again, but the youngest dodged and he got Leo instead. "Heh. Oops. Sorry, Fearless." Leo raised an eye ridge and tackled his hothead brother before anyone could react. Mikey started laughing while they wrestled. _I've missed this. This is good._

"Will you chuckleheads knock it off? I need you guys to see if you can find something in all this rubble while I show Mikey what I found for the override button." Leo and Raph went off after Donnie described the part, and Mikey followed him to the button. After several minutes, Leo and Raph returned with the piece and Donnie was making sure Mikey understood everything.

"Okay! Nice! Where did you guys find it?"

"Not too far, but you have to dig a bit. Pretty close to the chute."

"Got it. Donnie, how long would it take to assemble this?" Mikey started fiddling with the pieces again, excited to be getting out of this dump. Literally.

"Shouldn't take much longer than an hour and a half…I think. Two hours maximum if you keep focused. And bypassing the alarm shouldn't take more than a couple minutes if you're careful."

"Okay," Mikey took a deep breath. "So, in a couple hours, maybe three, I could be home, right?" His brothers smiled at him.

"Yup. If ya can keep that head of yers on the task, ya should be home real soon." Raph rubbed Mikey's head affectionately. "But please, bro. Stay focused, okay? We really need ya home." Mikey gave him his best grin.

"What are you talking about, Raphie? I always focus."

"Of course you do, little brother. Which is why you were blindsided by that foot soldier that last time." Leo chuckled. "Either way, please just get home to us."

"No worries, guys. I want out of here as much as you do." They all hesitated. "I don't want to leave," Mikey eventually admits. "What if it doesn't work? What if I screw up? What if I get caught again!?"

"Easy! Easy, otouto," Donnie hugged him, trying to prevent the panic attack. "Easy, breathe. It'll be okay, little brother. Remember, the ideas were yours. I just told you how to make them happen. Just follow my instructions, and you'll be okay." He took a deep breath. "Listen. You'll do just fine. You've helped me hundreds of times in my lab. This is just like that. And if you get stuck, meditate for a minute, and I'll be there, showing you what's next. Okay?" Mikey shivered and nodded. His older brothers joined in the hug, giving as much comfort and strength as they could to their littlest brother.

"I'm scared."

"An' that's okay, Mikey. Ya don't have ta worry about that. Remember what Masta Splinta says? Courage comes from bein' afraid, but workin' through it anyway. Ya just gotta have courage and fight through this."

"Knowing we'll be on the other side, fighting to get to you just as hard as you'll be fighting to get to us." They continued to murmur encouragement, and Mikey wiped his eyes again and straitened his shoulders.

"Remember, we're going to be on the lookout for you. Either if you call us, or can cause a big enough explosion, or Donnie catches a police or news report. We'll be there as soon as we can. We'll have the Battle Shell ready to go. We'll be right there." Mikey nodded, growing in strength and courage as he did so.

"Okay. Okay." He looked at his brothers one last time and gave them a big smile. "Here's the best effort I can give. And making Bishop hope he never crosses the Hamato family again." His brothers gave dark smirks in agreement, and they all disconnected.

* * *

 **So...what do you think? I know, the gun thing probably wasn't accurate. I know how to shoot, that is the extent of my weapons knowledge. If I got it wrong or anything, feel free to correct me. But remember, it's my fiction, so it works for the story anyway. Haha. And I made Mikey think a lot here (he's probably angry at me for that), but I don't think that just because he prefers to be the goofball means he can't use his head. And the situation definitely calls for it, so meh. Haha.**

 **Anyway, what did you think? I'll try to keep up on it, but as always, I can't guarantee a fixed schedule or anything. But please let me know what you think/feel about the chapter, and it will make my day!**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	14. To Get Out Or Not?

**Why, hello, everyone! Long time no see! Sorry about that. I've had a lot on my plate. School problems, work issues resolved, adjusting to all the fun changes...yeah, it's been fun. But I'm still here, still alive, still writing. Just slowly.**

 **Anyway, here is Chapter 14! It's a little jumpy, so please tell me if it's hard to understand. Let me know what you think, what you'd do differently. I would love to hear (read) it.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 14: To Get Out Or Not?

"Okay. Okay." Mikey had found the missing piece, exactly where Leo had said it was. He was following the map of instruction Donnie had left him in his head but was having difficulty keeping his hands still.

"It's fine, Mikey. Donnie does this all the time. Just pretend we're in the lab, he's watching me assemble a harmless invention. Same as usual. Except this one could blow up in my face. But it's okay, because I'm in the lab and Donnie can patch me up if that happens."

* * *

"Are we sure this is gonna work? I mean, Mikey ain't ever been the one ta focus. What if he screws up?" Raph was gathering extra throwing stars and daggers.

"He'll be fine. You guys don't know it, but Mikey is actually very capable of assembling machinery like this. It's just preferred someone is there to watch him."

"I hope you're right Don." Leo was checking the gas and weapons in the Battle Shell while Donnie was going over the equipment, including radar and sonar to pick up whatever kind of signal Mikey could send.

"Rrrr—We need ta be doin' more! Mikey shoundn't have ta do this by himself! We need ta be there, bustin' him out!"

"Cool it, Raph! As soon as we know where he is, that's exactly what we'll be doing. Until then, however, all we can do is what we're doing now."

"Yeah? Sittin' on our shells?"

"Getting ready to bust him out."

* * *

"Ha! Eat that, Raphie! Told ya I could focus. Now for the button…" Mikey trailed off as he examined the wall. "Donnie said it would be simple, I just need to be careful. Okay…"

It hadn't taken longer than his brother expected to assemble his gun. But now he had to worry about the alarm. The way he figures it, this could go one of two ways. One: he can't disarm the alarm, uses the button anyway, and fires the gun at a random building to hopefully distract them all or tricking them into thinking that's the cause of the alarm while he slips out under the radar. Two: he disarms the alarm, sneaks out without anyone noticing, uses the gun as a last resort distraction or fires it at a place when he's far enough away so his brothers could pick him up. If that's necessary. Maybe he could hoof it home?

 _Focus! Back to the button!_ He carefully follows his brother's instructions, taking out wires and following what he can. They aren't the same colors Donnie expected…should that worry him? He chooses not to risk it and enters meditation.

 _'_ _Hey, bro. What's up?' Donnie steps up to the wall._

 _'_ _Well, they aren't the same as you expected, and I wasn't sure if I should continue with how you said.'_

 _'_ _Hm…woah. Is this really how it is?' I gave him a look. He shrugs and looks again. 'Well, it seems to still follow the same basic structure, just different wires…and there's something different about…' he continues on and I zone out for a minute. He's using bigger words than a dictionary provides._

 _'_ _Hey!'_

 _'_ _Yes?' He rolls his eyes and explains what he just said again, showing me as he goes._

 _'_ _It looks like they switched functions on a couple parts, so you just have to do the opposite of what I said before, okay?'_

 _'_ _Got it.'_

 _'_ _Everything else going okay?'_

 _'_ _Yup. I figure if this works right you'll either be following a smoke trail or receiving a call from me within the next ten minutes.' Donnie smiled._

 _'_ _We're ready. See you soon, brother.'_

* * *

"Everything okay, Don?"

"Yeah. They switched a couple things, so he needed to see if it changed anything. We figured it out."

"How's he doin'?"

"Focused. He's ready to get out of there."

"Good."

"He also said he should be sending his signal in approximately ten minutes if it goes well."

"Then we better get topside now." Raph threw the last of the weapons in the back of the Battle Shell and hopped in. "We can't miss receivin' the invitation." Soon they were streetside, each standing on a roof looking out at a specific side of town, ready to move at a moment's notice. Each of them also had a headset hooked up both to their phones and the police scanner. April and Casey were watching the news, ready to call them if they need to. Leatherhead was at his base watching different screens in case Mikey was actually underground and the explosion caused tremors. He was ready to call too. Most of the Justice Force were called to the other side of the planet for a natural disaster problem, or in space for those that could for patrolling in case the Triceritons were back. The only remaining members were Nobody, who was helping on police scanners, Zippy Lad, who was watching the farther parts of the city, ready to speed over to help if need be, and Nano, who was scanning screens and news reports for outside the city on the off-chance Bishop had taken him farther out than expected while simultaneously trying to find and hack into a satellite that would help their cause.

Wherever he was, whatever happened, they were ready.

* * *

 _Haha! Donnie was right! No alarm!_ Now that the door was open, Mikey couldn't bring himself to make any kind of noise, afraid the result would cost him his chance. But that wouldn't stop him from celebrating in his head. _Okay. Now I know some movies have a silent alarm here, so I can't guarantee anything. First, where am I?_

He noticed he was leaving an office building, not quite in the city. Just close enough to appear in business while far enough to avoid major traffic. Either of curious businessmen or people passing through, this location would have very few of them. Thankfully, it's distance also meant it had some foliage and shadows. However, he knew he was dealing with someone who studies his prey, so the chances of traps in these areas were high.

 _So. Where would he not expect me to go?_ He glances around from his shadowed doorway. If Bishop did his research the same way all the villains did, Mikey knew he'd be deemed the dumb one, so he had to plan to move like Donnie. Or at least Leo. Smart and cautious. He glanced around, but nothing really stood out to him. Maybe…he looks up to the roof and smiles.

Moments later, he's at the top of the office building looking over his surroundings. The foliage around him wasn't a lot, kind of like a sparse Central Park. There were several trees, enough to look nice, but not enough to lose anyone within. _Glad I didn't try to go there_ he thought when he saw a few wires between branches. No doubt the whole area is laden with traps. Over on the other side of the building is a big pond. The lure of the water made him want to try that way, but he knew no matter which turtle was here that place would be covered too.

He tried looking for a way out, something he could use, anything that would help him. Any idea at all. But everywhere he looked he saw more dead ends.

 _What should I do?_

* * *

"What're ya doin', Don?" Donatello was fiddling with something that looked like a modified slingshot.

"Just something I hope could help us…if I ever get it working…" he trailed off, continuing to tinker with it. Raph just stares at him for a moment before turning away. He knew it was Donnie's way to cope. He continued looking out on his side of the building, scanning the horizon for anything that could be a distress signal. He felt antsy, but strangely calm. He was ready. Ready to save his baby brother. To annihilate the enemy. Fight until there was nothing left. No matter what came, he was ready.

* * *

There wasn't an obvious way out. Maybe inside the building, he could call them, but this was the government! Even if he could get a call out, they wouldn't be able to trace it! Stupid paranoid government. Well, with good reason, but that isn't helping him right now! He sighed. It was clear his only option was to try to escape like originally planned. But _how_!?

Everything around him screamed _trap_. The pool and trees were obvious tricks. That basically ruled out the ground. He shifted thoughtfully, keeping aware of his surroundings. If the ground was out…what about the sky? He lifted his eyes to a little above the treetops, slowly raising it higher until he saw some telephone poles a little way from the building. An idea forming, he followed the lines until they were closer to the building right next to him.

Grinning, he glanced around for the cameras he had found earlier. They were all pointed towards the ground. Yeah, Bishop totally thought he was stupid. He took a running start, then jumped to the building. _Okay. Just because he assumes I'm a complete moron doesn't mean he wouldn't cover some bases. I need to work with the assumption he knows where I am and what my plan is._ Who said he couldn't plan? _Though I rarely need to do it, doesn't mean I can't._

He examined the wires, checking for anything strange. Having to run across them during patrol many times, he knows what they should look like, and these ones were definitely sporting some extra metal. A closer examination found a small blinking red light. He thought back to his movie marathons. _Either a motion detector, or a bomb with a specific sensor…maybe weight change would set it off. He knows we're ninja, after all._ However, it looked like it was hastily assembled. Like a rookie just slapped it onto the pole and attached the wires.

 _I got this_. Drawing from years of watching Donnie do similar things, he carefully unhooked the wires from the telephone wires. The red light was still blinking, which Mikey assumed meant it was still activated. _How do I remove it without setting it off?_ He glanced around, making sure he was still alone, before looking at the box again. Where it was attached to the pole was the most likely area for a sensor if the wires weren't it. So he maneuvered things until he had his hand between the bomb and the pole. He had felt where the pressure pad was, confirming his earlier suspicions of the type of bomb. He knew removing it without keeping pressure here would have only had the same result than if he had simply run across the wires without looking.

He carefully removed the box from its pedestal but was now lost on what to do with it now. _I'm basically holding a live grenade! The moment I let go I'm dead!_ He glanced around frantically before he realized something more. _I have my signal to my bros right in my hand._

* * *

"Don?" Leo called over the headset. After a couple minutes sharing the same rooftop, they agreed to spread out farther in the hopes of seeing more.

"Yeah, Leo?"

"Any sign yet?"

"Not from here."

"It's been more than ten minutes."

"I know."

"He could have been caught again."

"I know."

"Should we try to contact him?"

"…I don't know."

"Ease up, you two," Raph stated, strangely calm. "We know what kind a guy this Bishop is. The kid probably got delayed. Give 'im another half hour. If there's no signal by then, we can try ta contact 'im."

"…Wow, Raph. When did you start acting like Leo?"

"Had lots'a years watchin' him. I picked up a few things."

"Yeah, but…it's weird. I'm supposed to be the leader."

"Yeah, well, even leaders gotta have a break. Wait a while. He'll be okay."

"…thanks, Raph."

"Just keep watchin'. He'll pull through."

* * *

 _Okay. Let's see. The air gun can be used as a distraction and primary beacon. I can use the bomb to show my new location. Wait, bomb is too flashy, easy to be seen from far away. I could just be leading Bishop right to me. Okay, switch then. Bomb first, air gun second. So…best place for the bomb…_

As a ninja, Mikey knew all about the value of a distraction. As a prankster, he knew the importance of placement. If this was going to work to his advantage, he needed to put this where it would do the most damage, create the best distraction, and cause the biggest scene. Fire and brimstone. If he was far from where his bros were, just blowing up a building wouldn't show them where he was. He needed a huge explosion, or a tall fire. But blowing the trees wouldn't cause the best distraction.

 _Okay. Don't have a lot of time here. But I can't think of anything! Okay. Need to be smart like Leo and Donnie to get out of here…or completely reckless like Raphie…I can work with that. Okay, so what would Raph do?_ He grinned. This was going to be a _blast_! _Yup, can totally see Raph smacking me for that one._

Taking a deep breath, knowing this was going to be the run of his life, Mikey secured the air gun under his arm, jumped onto the pole, ready to run, and chucked the bomb towards the building he was previously on, aiming for the base of it closest to the trees. _So, maybe a Leo meets Don meets Raph moment_ he chuckles to himself as he books it across the wires. The bomb goes off, shaking the ground, but he couldn't look back. He fought for his balance as he ran, listening for any indication of a chase or discovery. He was slow, thanks to his injuries and the lack of food he's endured the last two weeks or so, but he never felt so light and free. He stifled a giggle he felt threatening to leave his throat, but only until he reached the next rooftop a half mile away from his prison. Only then did he allow himself to look back.

There were flames. Lots of them. He didn't know what he expected when he aimed for the side close to the trees, but this looked like a full-blown forest fire, with less forest. And one of the buildings were completely gone. He grinned. Well-placed distraction, meet well-done signal beacon. _Hurry, bros. I'm ready to go home._

* * *

 **Alright! Here it is! This one was a little rushed, I'm not going to lie. I haven't been in front of a computer in a while, so I belted this out pretty quickly for how many times I was actually in front of a screen. So please, don't hesitate to tell me if it's confusing, a little rushed, or weird.**

 **Any and all feedback is always welcome. Be respectful, and we'll be good. ;)**

 **But dang, I'm excited! The story is progressing well, yeah? What do you think?**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	15. Homeward Bound

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter! School has officially started for me, so things will continue to be sporadic. However, I take notes on my computer a lot, so maybe I can work on this on down time...? Who knows. I'll figure it out. Because I'm having way too much fun writing these.**

 **So, I have posted a couple one shots, and I do write other stories when my brain is fried on this one, so don't freak out if I post another story while in the middle of this one. I'm just trying to keep my brain fresh and focused, no strain, so I can dish out the best chapters I can. As always, feedback (on any and all stories) is much appreciated and helps me improve my work. I would also love to hear what you would be interested in reading.**

 **Thank you for your constant patience. It makes me so happy to see you come back and read the next chapter, even if it's been a while.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Homeward Bound

"Hey! Did you guys feel that?"

"Feel that? I'm seein' it!"

"Direction, Raph!"

"South by south-east! I'm heading there now!"

"Be careful, Raphael. I want _all_ my brothers home tonight." Leo knew better than to try to stop him. In fact, this time, he didn't want to. He jumped to the streets, where his seldom-used shell cycle was waiting for him in an alley. He heard Donnie starting up the Battle Shell as Raph revved his own shell cycle and speed to their brother.

"Don't worry, Fearless. They ain't gonna know what hit 'em."

* * *

"Okay…just gotta be *gasp* stealthy. Just move like a *gasp* ninja, into the shadows and *gasp* hidden in the night." Mikey was _hurting_. He was barely aware of what he was saying, and a small part of his brain was trying to smack the rest of his brain for saying something so ridiculous. His daring escape, coupled with coursing adrenaline, allowed him to get as far as he did from Bishop's base, but he knew it wasn't far enough. It was the _government_. You didn't have to watch the movies he did to know they could track him easy. He knew he couldn't stay in one spot either. Their technology wouldn't allow for that. He was lucky he lasted this long.

 _Are they even following me? That was a big fire…they would've known that was me…right?_ He was tired. He was in pain, more so now that the adrenaline was wearing off. He was bleeding through his staples, his whip wounds had opened up again, and he was barely conscious from the blood loss.

"How…are my bros…gonna know…where I am? I've left…the area…" he muttered between labored breaths. He glanced down at his air gun. He hadn't used it yet. Would Donnie recognize it? Should he risk meditating to them? _No_ , he decided. _It's too risky. I wouldn't know if Bishop was close by if I stay still. Have to keep moving._

And move on he did.

He was in the city again. Not many places he could safely use the air gun. And shooting it in the air would be…counter-productive. Redundant. Useless. Pointless. Either way, not helpful. At the ground wouldn't be visible enough. _Maybe I can find an abandoned, condemned building somewhere nearby…_ It was getting hard to focus.

Several blocks later, ducking into alleys and hiding in shadows, briefly on rooftops, hardly remembering the journey, he sees a decrepit building. Glancing around, he makes sure no one could possibly be living in it. There were signs and warnings posted everywhere. This building was not stable. Still, that didn't mean no one was in there. Some people were desperate or stupid enough to try. He shook his head, trying to clear it of cobwebs, and did a quick recon. He sighed in relief. No sign of _any_ recent life in there. Not even the vermin of the streets.

He shuffled back a few meters, knowing this would make a big ruckus. Hopefully, it being a known condemned building would work in his favor. It was on the verge of collapse anyway. He leveled the barrel at the beam next to the front door. One good shot to that should make the whole building crumble. He'd have to move back quickly, though. He didn't know how much damage would happen to the surrounding buildings. He took a deep, cleansing breath.

 _Please see this, bros._ He squeezed his eyes shut and fired.

* * *

"Wow. He really knows how to make a mess, huh?" Donnie asked from behind his goggles. They were about a mile away from the inferno, but they still felt like they were getting sunburned.

"Heh. Well, can't say the jerks didn' deserve it. Hurtin' our baby bro like that. Gotta say, kinda impressed with his handywork though. Think he meant to set fire to all three buildings?"

"Knowing him, he was trying to copy you, Raph." Leo murmured, distracted. "However, better question would be, where did he go from here?"

"I think I could guess…" Donnie trailed off as he continued to scan the area. "It doesn't look like damage caused by the air gun. He may have met some complications when he got out. The fire is spread all over the greenery and the buildings. I see water behind one of the structures, but even Mikey wouldn't try such an obvious route when we know this guy did his research."

"Agreed. Mikey plays the idiot, but he's no fool."

"You can say that again. How many times does the Knucklehead successfully prank us? And we're his brothers. Ya'd think we'd know him well enough."

"You do realize that in order for Mikey to successfully prank us, trained ninjas, he has to "out-ninja" us, right?" They all got quiet as Donnie's words sank in.

"I've got to drill him harder in training. He's letting way too much skill and potential go to waste," Leo finally mutters, crossing his arms.

"I'm not sure I wanna remember ya said that, Donnie." Raph toned in, face scrunched in a troubled and uneasy expression. "Actually, it may be better he _doesn't_ focus, if ya know what I mean. Imagine what he could do to us _then_." They all shuddered before falling silent, remembering again why they were there.

"Well, ground's out, water's out, building's out. He successfully eliminated any route of pursuit."

"Or escape," Leo mumbled to himself. "That could mean they have him again."

"Is there anything that he could'a used ta get out, Don? If this happened while he was still here?"

"Hm…I think…it's hard to tell. It's too dark and the fire isn't helping. But I think I see a telephone wire suspiciously close to where one of the building's roofs _could have_ been if it was still standing. But I don't know how tall it was. And if it was that close, you can bet Bishop boobie-trapped it."

"With a bomb? Is that what caused the fire?"

"It…could have…but it would depend on the type of bomb, if Mikey noticed it, and if Mikey knew what to do with it if he did notice it."

"He's watched enough movies, think it'd be enough?"

"Hard to say. Depends on the movie, as well as the real-life situation. And, you know, reality. Some bombs just don't make those big explosions films show. Others would have wiped out the world."

"Right. Point is, could Mikey have made it out?"

"…Yes, I think he could have."

"Right. Then we're following that wire. He would have run in the direction of the city in the hopes of getting closer to us." They all started running. As they reached the second block, though, they felt the ground rumble a bit, very similarly to earlier, just smaller. They looked up just as a column of dust rose in the sky.

"That just might be the result of an air cannon on a very, very old building." Don said. Raph smiled.

"Let's go get our brother."

* * *

"Mikey? _Mikey!_ " Hissed whispers filled his ears. He held in a groan, frantically trying to remember what happened. He remembered Bishop, the trash, meditating…getting out…throwing a bomb…is that why everything hurts? Did he get caught in the explosion? Is he with Bishop again!?

"Mikey, please! Make some kinda sound!" _Raphie? Is that you?_

"Don, please tell me we didn't just run away from where our brother may no longer be because he destroyed the building and Bishop decided to move bases. You know that would have been the first thing he did after recapturing him."

"I-I don't know, Leo. But if that's the case, it won't matter if it takes a few more hours to search through this rubble. He could still be here."

"But—"

"And just in case, I have Leatherhead and Nano already tracking where Bishop could have gone." It was silent again. _My bros are here?_ He was having a hard time understanding what he was hearing. Bishop got his brothers? But…they were saying Bishop was gone…? He groaned as his head protested at his confusing thoughts. He had one killer headache.

"Shh! Ya hear that?"

"Mikey?" He groaned again. They were louder, bricks were digging into his sore shell. Why were there bricks on him? The bomb made a building explode on top of him? But then where's the fire? He remembered a fire happening…and freedom. He remembered the feeling of the cool wind on his face as he ran from the flames. So how did he get from heaven to painful dying moments again?

Suddenly, much of the rubble on top of him was moving, and a small exhausted scream of pain tore from his mouth. All movement stopped.

"Carefully. He just had a building fall on top of him. He may have a concussion, too."

"Well, we gotta _get_ to him, Brainiac."

"Which would only help him if we do it in such a way we don't _kill_ him in the process, Raph."

"Mikey?" Donnie called past their bickering. They shut up, so they could hear his response. "Mikey, can you hear me?"

"D-Donnie?" he croaked. His throat was parched, and he could barely breathe. He heard them sigh in relief.

"Easy, Mikey. You've got a building on top of you. Looks like you couldn't get out of the way fast enough." _Oh._ The rest of his missing memory came back and he lets out a dry chuckle. So much for cover. He couldn't make it to the next building.

"Can I just say that when you're falling asleep, things don't look the same and I swear the building was shorter than that." He heard a couple chuckles above him, but they sounded too relieved to be normal.

"Guess ya gotta get yer eyes checked, bro," Raph smirked as he moved things as Donnie directed him. He knew if they moved things wrong or too quickly, they could crush their brother before they could actually help him.

"At least I can still see how pretty I am. You've got it worse, seeing as you're still in denial of your ugly face," he wheezed. Their banter came naturally, but his gasps, wheezes, and slow comebacks showed he was in more pain than he let on. Raph growled good-naturally as Leo helped him lift a particularly big wall off the pile. Mikey let out a strangled, breathy scream before gasping. Raph continued their typical banter in the hopes of distracting him.

"Watch it, Mike, or you'll be havin' difficulty _feelin'_ yer face." They were almost there, just a few more rock/boulder/building remains.

"No! Not my beautiful face! Can't you just write me a strongly-worded letter and be done with it? Or is it because you can't write either?" He sounded like he was breathing easier, thanks to the weight on top of him greatly decreasing.

"I can write better than you can," Raph mutters, the last piece finally off their ailing brother. Donnie climbed down to Mikey carefully, as he nonchalantly put in his two cents.

"Recall that Mikey acts and writes like a four-year-old. Not helping your case, Raph." The hothead was about to reply when he was cut off by a stronger, louder scream from Mikey when Donnie touched his plastron. Donnie jerked back, surprised and concerned, before carefully placing his hands back where they were much more gently than before.

"Easy, Mikey. I'm just checking to see if it's safe to move you to the Lair, okay?" Mikey nodded, panting and gasping. He had paled considerably since they found him. After a couple tense minutes, Don looked up to his older brothers.

"He's stable enough to move, for now. But we have to be extra careful. I'm almost certain he has broken ribs, if not sorely bruised, and I don't want to have to re-inflate a punctured lung. I'm not sure I have the equipment for it." Several minutes later, Mikey was out of his hole in the ground, and about ten minutes after that was comfortably in the back of the slightly cramped Battle Shell, thanks to Raph's shell cycle. They had to hide Leo's because it wouldn't fit both bikes and the lowered cot.

But that didn't matter to the long-abused turtle. Leo was driving him home, Donnie was checking his injuries over in the better lighting, Raph was helping Donnie and holding Mikey's hand. After weeks of being tortured and alone, it didn't matter how hard Raph's grip was, or how much Donnie's prodding hurt, or how Leo's sharp turns made him want to curl up in pain and hurl.

Finally, after nearly a month in captivity, Mikey was going home.

* * *

 **So, what did you think? Don't worry, this is not the last chapter. Not by a long shot. I'm just getting started. ;) Stay tuned for more chapters. (Totally felt like the Disney channel. Just saying. Haha)**

 **Please let me know what you liked/disliked/thought/etc. Any feedback is appreciated.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	16. Home is Safe

**Hello once again! Once more, I have proven that I am alive by posting another chapter! Or something clever like that. Anyway.**

 **So, a new chapter much sooner than usual! Yay! I feel a little accomplished, but I know it's probably a one time thing. Oh well. Simple blessings.**

 **Without further adieu, Chapter 16!**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 16: Home is Safe

Leo stole a glance in the mirror to watch his baby brother. Despite driving slower and being more careful, he could see Mikey wince at nearly every turn. How much pain was his poor brother in? He looked at Raph, whose face was a mask of calm, but there was a tenseness in his form that spoke of his temporarily subdued anger. A quick glance at Donnie showed a similar tension in his shoulders, but his face was scrunched in concentration as he worked on Mikey's wounds. He growled quietly. _How dare they hurt him!_

He breathed deeply. They were almost home. Then, they needed to help Mikey heal. And they had some calls to make. Silver Sentry and Nobody have been worried. So have Usagi, who had to go home after the first week, and Leatherhead, who was still haunted by his own experiences at the hands of the government. They had to be told Mikey was home safe now. Whether or not he was okay…they would find out.

"We're here," Leo murmured as he pulled into the warehouse. Raph and Donnie helped Mikey up as Leo got the elevator ready. They were trying to keep Mikey awake, but his eyes were drooping more and more of his responses were barely audible grunts and moans of pain. A few minutes later, they were in Donnie's lab, Mikey just watching them through tired eyes.

Don bustled around, grabbing bandages and equipment, quickly running a hand-held x-ray scanner he built years ago along Mikey's body, checking for anything broken.

"Thank Shell," he breathed. "No broken ribs. But you have a fractured arm, finger, and your right leg has a hairline fracture." He put down the scanner and picked up a penlight. "Now that the ribs are out of the way, I'm checking for a concussion. An entire building fell on top of you. I will be surprised if you _don't_ have one." Mikey was staring glassy-eyed at the floor, but when the penlight passed his eyes he jerked up and gave a slight scream, glancing around in a panic before calming down again.

Donnie froze, watching his brother carefully as Leo and Raph soothed and calmed him.

"Are you alright, Mikey?" he asked slowly. Mikey blinked at him, then nodded.

"J-just surprised me, is all. Sorry, Don," he breathed out, still gasping a little. Donnie just nodded and gestured towards the penlight again. Mikey nodded slowly, and he continued his checks for a concussion and brain injury.

"Alright. You have a concussion, not a bad one, which is a surprise, but you're going to have to stay awake for the next couple hours." Mikey whined a little.

"But I'm so _tired_ Donnie. Can't I sleep, please?" Don's heart gave a lurch. He didn't want to deny his brother anything, but he couldn't risk him falling into a coma.

"I'm sorry, Mikey. You sleeping right now could make you worse than you are right now. It's just for a couple hours, then you can sleep as long as one of us monitors you. Think you can do that?" Mikey scrunched his face in defeat, then nodded.

"Don't worry, otouto," Leo murmured, gently rubbing Mikey's shell. "We'll be here to keep you company. Besides, Donnie still has to check your other injuries."

"True," Donnie mumbled, grabbing another scanner. His eyes darkened a little when he looked at Mikey's plastron, making Mikey squirm. "I need to make sure everything is stitched and healing well." Mikey paled and clutched his chest.

"Y-you aren't g-going t-to—"

"No! Heavens, no, Mike. That—no. I can use a scanner for that," Don was quick to reassure him when he realized what he made his brother think. "No, I meant your other injuries. You have long gashes all over your arms and legs. I was talking about tending those." Mikey slowly relaxed again and slumped into Raph, who was sitting next to him.

"Don' worry Mike. Don would neva' hurt'cha. Ya know that, right?" Mikey blinked at him slowly, seeming to think, before nodding again.

"Donatello would never hurt me," he murmurs. "None of my brothers would. Right?" He was almost asking himself that last part, but all three heard him.

"Mikey." Leo calmly turned his brother to him. "None of us will hurt you. Do you believe that?"

"I know none of my brothers would hurt me," Mikey said indignantly, narrowing his eyes slightly. Leo tilted his head in slight understanding.

"Mikey. Do you believe you are home?"

"I'm in the Lair."

"No, otouto, that's not what I asked. Do you believe you are home?" Mikey looked at him, confusion evident. "Do you believe you are safely at home in the Lair, or do you believe this is another illusion?" Mikey's face turned guarded, but he didn't answer. Don and Raph leaned forward, wanting to hear his answer.

"Mikey. Please. This is important."

"I'm in the Lair. I can see I'm in the Lair. So, I'm in the Lair."

"I don't believe this," Raph muttered, rubbing his eyes. "How much did that creep mess with his head?" Mikey watched him warily but turned to Donatello when he spoke.

"Mikey, you are home. You are safe. You got out. Your plan got you out. Remember?"

"I remember."

"…but you don't believe it actually happened." Leo breathed. Mikey just looked at him, a hard glint in his eyes despite his exhaustion. "What would it take to make you believe?" Mikey didn't answer him at first, seeming to try to decide if he should answer. Finally he shrugged.

"A miracle."

* * *

Two hours later, his wounds tended, Mikey was finally allowed to sleep. It wasn't too difficult to keep him awake, since he didn't completely trust them and didn't want to be vulnerable, but it wasn't easy either, as his body was stubborn in its insistence of sleep. They were all relieved when he was finally allowed to sleep while monitored, though it was obvious Mikey wasn't pleased with the necessity. However, he physically could not force it any more.

"He doesn't believe we're really his brothers," Donnie finally broke the silence. They had left the two youngest alone at first, allowing Mikey to relax slightly with less people, but had quickly returned when he was asleep, not eager to leave him alone so soon.

"Well, what did we expect? Ya saw that illusion the last time. He had imposters tellin' him he wasn't loved, wasn't wanted. That would tear anyone up, especially if that was a consistent thing."

"But did you notice?" Leo asked. They looked at him questioningly. "He said 'Donatello would never hurt me. None of my brothers would.' He still believes in us. He just doesn't believe we're…us." They thought on that.

"Great." Raph looked like he wanted to punch something but was too drained to do so.

"So there is a chance there, then," Donnie said. "He still trusts _us_. We just have to prove we are us."

"How are we gonna do that? It's not like we've been actin' like anyone _else_ this whole time."

"Consistency." Leo nodded his confidence. "That illusion was telling him he was useless, weak, unwanted, unloved. We need to prove to him constantly that he is useful, strong, wanted, and very much loved."

"…not my strongest suit, bro."

"I know. We all tease each other, and sometimes it can get to the point of bullying, but we all know underneath that we love each other. Right now, that undertone is gone for Mikey. We have to show him through our words, but more importantly through our actions, the truth of that undertone, and make him believe it is there again. Even if we start teasing him again, which we all know will eventually happen, letting him know he is loved despite the teasing should help."

"…still not my strongest suit. In fact, when have I ever said—or when have I—I don't—this…argh!" Raph threw his hands in the air, frustrated at himself and the situation.

"It will be a change for everyone," a voice intoned from the door. They all stood respectfully as their Sensei walked in. "To be more vocal about our care for each other and show it more through small actions more than big, will take some adjusting to. But I believe your brother will see and notice your efforts, and they will not go unrewarded. It just requires time and patience."

"Hai, Sensei," they chorused. The aged rat placed his hand gently on his ailing son's forehead, focusing his hope and faith into the small contact, and smiled. There was hope. Always hope.

* * *

His head hurt. So did his chest. And his arms. And legs. And his head. And his fingers. And his toes. And his head. And his eyes ached. Did he mention his head? But he couldn't make himself fall back asleep. He hurt too much. _I'm surprised no one has come in to wake me up. Normally, I would've been beaten to consciousness, then unconsciousness by now._ _Maybe…this is a new tactic?_ He tensed, not eager for that possibility. A new tactic meant a new situation, meant new horrors, meant new problems, meant he was going to get hurt even worse than he's been hurt, and he was so _tired_ of it all.

He kept as still as he could, using his ninja training to keep the appearance of sleep. The more information he gained while their guard was down, the better his chances of escape, and survival. After a few minutes, a door opened, and forced himself to remain relaxed. Either they would start to beat him or begin a new approach. He knew it was the latter when the footsteps walked away after a short pause nearby. They stopped and there was a sound of rolling wheels. _Must be a rolling chair._ Finally, a sigh, and a clicking keyboard.

"So, day three, huh bro?" _Donnie?_ "You've had it pretty rough. Thankfully, it's not a coma, but the long sleep is still a little unexpected. Your blood results came back. You're not poisoned, thank goodness. I'm guessing it's exhaustion from your experience and the escape, plus the healing your body is trying to do that's keeping you out." _Poisoned? Day three? Escape? What is going on here? Is this the new tactic? Are they trying to fool me again?_

"Well, today wasn't much different from the last two days. Training is going fine, it still feels off without you, though. Raph and Leo had another fight, but you know how it is. They're worried, and that's the only way they can calm down sometimes. I'm telling you, though, I really miss your ability to calm them before it gets bad. Master Splinter had to separate them today." _Can I trust him? Is he telling the truth? Are they hurting right now? I need to see them!_ Mikey slowly forced his eyes open, wincing at the light, and turned to watch his supposed brother. His back was turned to him as he typed on the computer, but he could tell from the much slower tempo of the keys that Donnie wasn't as focused as he usually was at his beloved technology.

"After that, Raph tried to cook. It…well, it would've been funnier if you were there, but it didn't go well. Tomato sauce was all over the walls and floor, corn had spilled everywhere, the sink was scorched, it looked like something exploded in the oven, he tried to microwave _metal_ , so that went well, and I swear I saw egg on the _ceiling_. He wasn't even _working_ with egg, and he somehow got some on the _ceiling_. At this point, I'm not even sure what he was trying to _make_. I actually just came back from helping him clean up. He was as red as his mask, it was so funny. Leo went to get pizza, so we won't starve tonight." Mikey grinned and chuckled lightly. The noise made Donnie turn around suddenly.

"Well, Raphie can't cook anything more than the basics anyway. Trying to make spaghetti was a bit out of his skill level." Donnie grinned, happy his little brother was finally awake.

"How do you know it was spaghetti?"

"The tomato sauce, I'll bet you the noodles were what exploded in the oven, and unless you've been up on groceries all we'd have right now is canned beef and turkey chunks, he probably stuck a can in the microwave."

"And the egg?"

"I told him years ago I put raw egg in the spaghetti for better flavor, so he'd stop using all of them every morning for his shakes and omelets."

"Because that makes perfect sense." Mikey smirked, but it didn't light his eyes the same way it used to.

"He doubted me too, until I showed him one day. 'Course, he didn't see me crack it into the container right behind the pot, so naturally he'd believe me." They chuckled together before Donnie slowly scooted his chair closer. Unsurprised, but slightly disappointed, that Mikey's expression immediately grew wary and watchful. It seemed their theory was right.

"How are you feeling?" Donnie asked when he was a couple feet from the bed. He didn't want to make Mikey too uncomfortable by being too close at the moment.

"Fit as a fiddle." Mikey smirked when Donnie rolled his eyes. "Okay, not so fit. But I'm fine." He squirmed a little at Donnie's disbelieving gaze.

"You have several fractures and even more fairly deep wounds. Even if you're feeling 'fine', you need to stay in bed for a couple more days. Then you can start to move around, but nothing too drastic, and no training. No patrols, no heavy movement of any kind for at least a couple weeks. Then we'll see after that." To his surprise, Mikey didn't argue or complain. He just watched him. "Any questions?" he asked, trying to prompt his normally hyperactive brother into talking.

"No," he murmured. They sat in silence for a couple minutes until Raph and Leo walked in, glaring at each other.

"Don, tell Fearless here that I didn't blow up the kitchen, I just made a mess. And I cleaned it up! He don't need ta be so snippy about it since he can't even walk in there without burnin' water."

"Actually, Donnie cleaned it up. And I do not burn water. Don, can you explain to him—Mikey?" Leo suddenly saw their brother, eyes open for the first time in days, silently watching them as they argued. Raph turned as well, a grin lighting up his face.

"Well, well. The sleepin' turtle's awake. How ya feelin' bro?"

"Fine." An awkward silence fell for a moment.

"You hungry? I just got a pizza. Nothing too fancy. Hawaiian and pepperoni. I figured we didn't need anything too heavy."

"Sure…" Leo grinned and left, returning shortly with both boxes. They all ate in silence for a few moments, Mikey only eating a little after he watched them eat for a couple minutes.

"So…Mikey," Raph began when they all seemed finished. "Can you, uh…can ya tell us what happened ta ya? I mean, right afta Bishop took ya, then a while later we found ya while we were meditatin', an' ya seemed pretty freaked out. What happened?" Mikey just looked at him, paling slightly.

"We just want to know so we can help you better," Leo intoned, trying to sooth him. For a while, Mikey just looked at them, then, ever so slowly, he knocked his fist lightly to his plastron twice.

"First thing he did was cut open my shell." Donnie hung his head, shoulders drooping. Raph and Leo both froze, not quite expecting that answer.

"But…he shouldn't have had the time," Leo started slowly. "Only a half hour after he took you out of the room, Master Splinter showed up. He shouldn't have had time." Mikey smirked darkly.

"Nope. He had just enough time to pull my plastron out of the way. After he transported me to wherever that place was, he continued what he started." Mikey's eyes took a faraway look, clearly remembering his experience. "I didn't know there was so much in me." Donnie's head shot up, a look of outrage on his face.

"You _saw_!? He didn't sedate you!?"

"Nope. It would 'corrupt his findings'. No anesthetic of any kind." All three paled to a dusty green white as they understood the implication. Tears hid in Raphael's eyes.

"How…he just…you—"

"Yeah. I saw it all. He'd pull out parts, seemed to be looking for something. Or I guess just looking at everything, cataloguing or whatever. Then he'd pin them out of the way, then put them back where they belonged and stitched me up until he was ready to look again."

"Look…again…" Leo barely contained his rage, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah. Continued on like that for…hm. Not sure. First time was 18 hours, the rest didn't reach that long, but a couple times were close. Guess it was for maybe five days."

"Five days!?" Donnie was infuriated. It was an emotion he wasn't used to having. His brothers, for their part, watched him warily. It wasn't often their genius brother would lose his temper, but when he did, they all knew better than to agitate him further. He could even the score so fast, in so many different ways, your head would be spinning weeks after the event. And you would never know what he'd get you with: a new invention, old invention, or just settle it with his bo. And you would lose. Every time.

"Just a guess, Don." Mikey said, not seeming to care what his words were doing. "It could easily be more. Not so easily to be less, though."

"It was four days before we reached him," Raph sighed softly. He was in denial. There was no way anyone would do that to someone, especially not repeatedly over the space of a few days. Right?

"Then it was four days. Hm. Felt longer."

"He didn't give you a chance to heal…between surgeries," Donnie murmured faintly. "He didn't intend for you to survive."

"Nope. In fact, he was quite surprised." Not nearly as surprised as his brothers were to hear him speak of it so nonchalantly. Though he didn't realize that. "It's why he took me to his experimentation room."

"That creep took ya to an _experimentin' room_!?" Leo put his hand on Raph's shoulders, urging him to calm down.

"Yeah. After a while he wasn't looking for what made me different, just why I was still alive. I think. He wasn't very helpful in the whole "let the victim know what you're doing to him" thing. Honestly, not at all like the movie bad guys. Though he had the gloating down. Just not the "share the evil plan" part." It was silent as everyone took in what Mikey said.

Donnie had his head down, crying softly. He understood more than anyone what Bishop had done. They all did, but he understood it medically. He knew that it was more than a miracle that Mikey was there, breathing, alive, and _healing_. It was a complete impossibility. Raph was clenching and unclenching his hands, fighting to control his seething rage. He just wanted to hurt the ones who hurt his brother, in the same way they hurt him. He wanted them to _suffer_. Leo could barely feel anything. He was numb. How could _anyone_ do that to a living being? Human or not, doesn't matter. It wasn't humane. He felt rage simmering below his numbness, but it was unreachable at the moment. He knew, when he least expected it, that rage would fight for him to act on it, drive him to hunt down the people who did this to his baby brother, but he would fight back, unwilling to allow the emotion to control his actions.

After a while, Leo looked up to Mikey, who was scrutinizing their actions carefully. Suddenly, he remembered Mikey's current mental state, and how he didn't believe they were them.

"Mikey why did you tell us? You don't trust us, right? You don't believe we are your real brothers. Why would you tell us?" His two brothers lifted their heads, also realizing the oddity.

"Why not?" he shrugged. "You already know. Worst he could do right now is give me false information. Can't do anything if I tell _you_ something. At least, as long as I watch what I say."

"You think we're a trap." Mikey's dull look, showing his wariness and 'I'm not as dumb as you think' attitude, was all the answer they needed.

* * *

 **Heh. So? What do you think? Kind of a cliff hanger...sort of...yeah, I don't know. But I hope it's good! I turned Mikey a little calloused. Honestly, at this point, he's just done. Tired. I wouldn't think he'd care at this point. But if you disagree, please let me know. Please, give feedback, let me know what you liked/hated/noticed was wrong/errors/absolutely loved, etc. Feedback helps me improve.**

 **Let me know if you think things are going too slow, too fast, too detailed (that's one of my biggest issues), not detailed enough (never really been a problem for me, but there's always a chance, right?), or anything else you feel would be good to let me know. FYI, I have no beta, no one reading over these stories, so you're feedback is much needed (and appreciated).**

 **Thank you for your patience with me. And more importantly:**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	17. What Are You Doing?

**Hey everyone! This one is a little shorter, I think. Sorry about that. Also, I know this is going to be a little confusing. Hopefully this chapter will help clear some of it up. If there are any questions or if there is still confusion, PM me. I'll PM back and hopefully help you get it a bit. Just know for now that this is a very different approach. I have not seen anything like what I'm trying to do in anything that I have read, fanfiction or otherwise. This is a bit why I'm writing it, to see how it would be perceived or if there is a better way to do it. I will be fiddling around with this for a lot.**

 **Anyway, thank you for your constant patience with me and I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 17: What Are You Doing?

They decided to move him to the couch. It was more comfortable than the lab, he could watch tv, they could keep an eye on him, and best of all, for him anyway, he could keep an eye on them. He was hardly watching the screens in front of him, choosing instead to observe his brothers and sensei. Anytime they interacted, he was watching them. It was a little unnerving, but they weren't about to give him a reason to feel unsafe in their own home, their only safe haven. They'd die first.

But other than watching eyes and silent moments, it almost seemed like nothing was wrong with Mikey. He'd joke, mess around, hound his family, even disobey Dr. Donnie's orders and try to get food for himself. If it weren't for the fact he hadn't touched a video game, movie, or comic book in favor of always watching them, they'd question whether he was traumatized at all. Well, that, and his injuries.

Donnie watched his brother for a minute outside the kitchen door, seeing again his injuries. It had taken him nearly ten hours to take care of them all. Two broken ribs, three bruised ribs, cuts of varying sizes and severity all over his arms and legs, electrical burn marks, fire burns and blisters, cracked bone in his legs and left big toe, cracked shell and plastron, small break in his right arm, whip marks along his entire body, cuts and bruises everywhere…the only untouched area was his head. That wasn't even mentioning what was under that horrid still-healing wound on his plastron. Donnie shook himself and walked forward with purpose.

"Hey, Mikey, I got some soup for you." He placed the bowl on the coffee table in front of their bandaged brother.

"Thanks, dude." He didn't reach for it. As usual. Donnie sighed slightly, grabbed a spoon, and ate a bit, showing Mikey the food was safe. They had found pretty early on that Mikey didn't trust food unless they ate it first. It threw alarm bells in their heads like crazy, since Mikey didn't mention anything dealing with food so far, but they all knew he hadn't told them the whole story. He was gone for nearly a month, no way could he tell it all in a couple hours.

He also was a lot more tense when they had their weapons, so they left them in the dojo, where he couldn't see them, and they couldn't easily reach them. It drove each of them nuts, not feeling the comforting weight of their weapons, but it was a discomfort they were willing to bear for their brother.

"So, want to watch any television?"

"Nah, I'm good. Much rather watch Raphie chase you after you pull another prank on him. What'll ya do this time? Paint his nails?" Don gaped at Mikey, slightly concerned.

"Another prank? Isn't that _your_ department, Mike?" he asked cautiously, wondering if he was having memory problems again.

"Was it?" he murmured, drinking the dregs of the soup. Don almost missed the subtle glance Mikey sent his way, which confused him more.

"Yes. You pulled the pranks. I usually was the one who cleaned up with you afterwards."

"No. You pulled the pranks. You kept inventing pranks in your lab and pulled them on us. Raph, mostly. I'll admit, that's something I missed the most."

"What? No, I didn't."

"Sure. How else did Raph get hung upside down in the dojo? You're anti-gravity invention was useful later, though, so I guess we can't be completely angry anymore. Still, you didn't _have_ to use it on everyone's beds."

"Mike, are you okay?" Don felt his brother's forehead but couldn't feel anything wrong. "Maybe it's another hallucinogen. Or memory altering drug. But there wasn't anything like that on the tox screen. You don't have a fever, so it's not that."

"Don, are _you_ okay?" Mikey asked, feeling Donatello's forehead. Don was a little shocked at the sudden contact. "Maybe you have the fever. When have you ever said stuff like that? You know Raph is the medic, right?"

"W-w-what?" he spluttered, then turned when he heard the sound echo behind him. Raph and Leo were in the doorway of the kitchen and had overheard Mikey. They both looked completely shocked and confused, mirroring Don's expression.

"Mike, ya hit yer head or somethin'? When have I evah been the medic? I don't even understand half that crap Donnie spews."

"Course you don't, Raphie. No one does. That's usually why he gets you with his pranks though, just so you know. He knows you tune him out and that helps him get away with setting it up. Or gives him the reason to."

"Mikey, are you okay?" Leo and Raph joined Mikey and Donnie in the living room, taking the armchair and couch positions.

"Whoa, Leo. Going for nice today? Usually, you've hit me upside the head by now."

"Wh-what? Why would I—that—I'm not Raph!"

"No one said you were, bro. Kinda need brain cells to match that intellect."

"Wait, wait, wait. Mikey, listen, you're getting us all mixed up, aren't you?"

"How could I possibly have my own brothers mixed up. I would know exactly who was who, wouldn't I? You guys are the ones who sound confused." They all looked at each other helplessly. What was going on?

"Honestly. I'm gone for a while and you think I've turned into Donnie. How could I be the idiot? You're supposed to know already." Don suddenly understood. He looked at his brothers and subtly motioned towards the kitchen.

"We're sorry, Mikey. I guess we're still adjusting. We'll just leave you alone for a little while." Mike hummed as they moved back to the kitchen. They sat around the table.

"What's wrong with him?" Raph asked, straight to the point.

"Nothing."

"What? He's got us totally mixed up! Leo's a hothead? _You're_ an idiot? And I'm the _genius_!? Clearly somethin' ain't _right_ Don!"

"Donnie, is it possible that the hallucinogens messed with his memories? Maybe that's why he doesn't trust us. We aren't acting like he 'remembers'."

"No, Raph. Yes, Leo, but not to that extent. And no to that last bit." Don rubbed his head. He understood a little of what Mikey was doing, and maybe why, but it was still just speculation on his part. "Listen, guys. There is nothing wrong with Michelangelo. If you put together some of the things he's said and remember a bit of what _we personally_ have seen him go through, this does make some sense."

"What does, Don?" Raph growled. He was getting tired of this.

"He's messing with Bishop."

"…Bishop ain't here."

"Yes."

"And he's messing with Bishop? How exactly?"

"Remember that…I don't know…I guess that 'ghost lair', with our fakes telling him lies?"

"Hard ta forget. Especially for him."

"I know. But…he was there for a while, right? Long enough for him to leave, and 'come back', according to fake Raph. And there's nothing to say that was the first or last time he was in a situation like that."

"Like…in a 'fake' world where we were different."

"Yeah. And remember what he said the other night, when we realized he thinks we're a trap? He said Bishop couldn't do anything with what he says as long as he watches what he says around us. Meaning Bishop probably tried to get information out of him in a fake world before."

"And Mikey found out?"

"Either in the moment or later, during a "gloating" phase. I'm sure of it."

"Then why is he actin' like this? It don't make any sense."

"Maybe…I'd guess he's trying to trap Bishop. He hasn't found any reason that we aren't a fake world, right?"

"Clearly. He still doesn't trust us."

"But he also hasn't found any reason that we are." There was a moment of silence.

"Ya mean…he's tryin' ta trip us up? Tryin' ta make Bishop adjust his fake world inta somethin' Mikey would "believe" based on what Mike says or does?"

"Something like that, I'm sure. If Bishop suddenly thinks that Mikey doesn't believe his "brothers" are real, he would adjust into what he thinks Mikey would believe. He has to go off Mikey's "confusion" when he sees something abnormal."

"Which is why he is deliberately mixing up our personalities. He's making Bishop think he messed up somewhere and would then show his hand by changing it."

"Exactly what I'm thinking."

"So…how do we handle this?"

"We don't."

"What?"

"We just act normal. Whack his head. Lecture him. Bore him out of his mind. He won't trust us at first, keep trying to make "Bishop" think he's got it wrong. But in time, he'll notice." _I hope._ Don knew it could have the reverse effect as well, but it was a small chance. More likely, acting normally would help Mikey understand that he truly was home.

"I'm not sure how comfortable I am allowing anyone to hit his head at this point, Don," Leo finally said. Donnie smirked.

"No, not until he's better physically. But afterwards, as long as we don't go overboard, our usual rough-housing should help him reset his mind. Just be you. Worry about him. Believe him, don't believe him, tell him things you'd normally tell him, fight with him over little things. Be a _family_. That's what he needs."

"Maybe I can ask Master Splinter to help him with meditation."

"And we're already on the right track, ain't we, Fearless?" Raph chortled. "Bringin' trainin' ideas as the solution already."

"Hey, a lot of what he went through happened on the Astral Plane. I don't think that's a bad place to start."

"It ain't, Fearless. I'm just pointin' it out."

"Pointing _what_ out?"

"Yer mother-henness."

"Oh, I'll show _you_ a mother hen!" Leo jumped out of his chair and tackled Raph on his, and a series of tackles and holds ensued on the floor. Donnie couldn't help but laugh at their sudden wresting match. _Things will turn out fine,_ he thought to himself. No one noticed Michelangelo peeping through the door, then return to the couch. He put his face in his hands, tears streaming down his face while he gritted his teeth fiercely.

 _I don't know yet. It's too soon. I can't cave. I have to be careful. I have to protect them. I have to make sure. It can't be like last time. I can't do it again. I don't want to do it again! Please…_

 _Please be real this time._

* * *

 **Does that explain it a little better? If not, please let me know. It will help me know if I have to go into deeper explanations than planned. Or if I should re-write a chapter. Really, it all depends on where I'm at in the story.**

 **Otherwise, what did you think? Likes/dislikes/things you recommend or would change. Please let me know, because it is so helpful in how I write future chapters.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	18. Finding Yourself

**Hello, everyone! I know there is still some confusion about what's going on with Mikey. Bear with me, read the note at the end, and go from there. This one is acting kind of like a bridge, or build up to how it's going to be.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 18: Finding Yourself

Everyone was in the dojo. He knew they kept their weapons there, and that they did that to make him more comfortable. But after a week they asked him if he would be comfortable if they continued with their normal training. They had a very elaborate and thought out speech that Raph ruined when he blurted he was going stir crazy without being able to let off some steam. Mikey almost laughed, but he told them he was fine. In truth, it still worried him, but it gave him more opportunities to do things when they were all occupied for a couple hours.

 _Meditation is risky. I've had fakes there too. But I've also had my_ real _brothers there. I could always tell when I was talking to them. Their aura can't be replicated or faked. I'll see if I can get to the bottom of this there._ So Mikey carefully took a comfortable meditation pose and sought out his family.

...

 _Astral Plane. It's usually pretty peaceful here. The lower levels gave me a hard time with Bishop, but when I could get past them, I could usually get some peace._ He felt an orange pull off to the side. _Hey, my buddies are over there! Wouldn't hurt to talk with them, but I'd like peace of mind here first. I'll update them later._ He sent a comforting pulse along the orange glow, sending a feeling of patience into the distance. _That'll let them know I'm okay at least. But for now, my bros._

 _Can't seem to find them at the moment. Well, that makes sense. If these guys really are my brothers, they wouldn't be able to be here, training and all. But I can always sort through things here easier. Better clarity._

(3rd Person)

 _He was sitting for a while before he sensed someone coming closer._

 _"_ _Hey, Mikey." Don said. Mikey watched him for a moment before sensing the usual purple aura. The comforting, healing, protecting purple light that always came from his brother in the Astral Plane. He smiled, relieved._

 _"_ _Hey, Donnie."_

 _"_ _Are you doing okay?"_

 _"_ _Kind of. Just going through something."_

 _"_ _Do you want to tell me about it?"_

 _"_ _I'm not sure you'll believe me."_

 _"_ _Try me. Worse it could be is where you're at right now. Best it could be, I do understand, and we work through it. Right?" Mikey smiled. Donnie always knew how to make him feel like he could talk about anything._

 _"_ _It's gonna be weird. If I'm wrong, you probably already have an idea. If I'm right, you don't have a clue, and I gotta get back to what I've been doing." He paused for a moment, and Donnie waited. "The escape went alright, as far as I can remember. Had to improvise when I saw his outside security, then had an epiphany shortly after. He had a bomb like in the movies. Not the motion kind, the kind that go off with weight change. Like a mine, almost. It was attached to my only possibly way out, the telephone wires. But it wasn't done very good. I figured I could get it off without problems. I did, but I couldn't let go. So I used that as an initial distraction. I think it worked better anyway. Got a couple miles out, used the air gun, and that's when it gets a little hazier. If my memory snippets are right, you guys rescued me and I'm in the lair right now, being a huge pain to you guys. If they're wrong, I'm confusing the heck out of Bishop."_

 _Donnie chuckled. At least his brother was being smart about the whole thing._

 _"_ _So, what do you expect from_ me _, Mikey?" he asked. "I'm here, sure, but you might not know if it's actually me."_

 _"_ _Sure I do. You're purple."_

 _"…_ _What?"_

 _"_ _You're always purple, unless it's not you. You're you."_

 _"…_ _What are you talking about?"_

 _"_ _Well, that's why I'm here, actually. I've never had a problem knowing when it's actually you guys in the Astral Plane. Not so easy in real life, but that's life. I figured I'd get my head straight here and head back eventually."_

 _"_ _You've always known in here? Then what about—"_

 _"_ _It took a while to be able to_ know _which one was, while I was…drugged…but that ghost world when you guys showed up proved a theory. I_ know _now."_

 _"_ _Okay…so what do you expect here?"_

 _"_ _Just…clarity. I'm so tired, Donnie. I'm fed up with it all. But that doesn't mean I'm done. Not by a long shot. Bishop is going to have to try a lot harder to get anything from me!" Donnie chuckled again._

 _"_ _Maybe harder than you realize, as he doesn't have you anymore." Mikey blinked at Donnie for a minute before rushing him with a hug._

 _"_ _You mean, it worked? I'm actually home? Please tell me you aren't messing with me."_

 _"_ _Would I kid about this?" Mikey shook his head happily, shaking in relief. Suddenly he drew back, looking slightly guilty._

 _"_ _So…I've been a jerk."_

 _"_ _Not really. I mean, it hasn't been pleasant, but we all understand. But it should be better now, yeah?"_

 _"_ _Well…I don't know. Bishop messed with my head quite a bit, Don."_

 _"_ _What do you mean?"_

 _"_ _Gosh, Donnie. It's not that easy. He—I just—I don't—grah!" Mikey threw his hands in the air, frustrated that he couldn't seem to voice what he was thinking._

 _"_ _Easy bro. Listen, I'm not saying it's going to be easy. Far from it. But we'll take it a step at a time. If you need to meditate for a while, fine. You need to be alone, fine. You want us all together here, we'll do it. We'll take care of you."_

 _"_ _I know, Donnie. But I'm scared. It's not going to take much to set me off."_

 _"_ _Then we'll calm you down, do what we need to make sure you'll be okay."_

 _"_ _I just want to make sure_ you _guys will be okay." Mikey's intense look made Donnie pause for a minute. He was clearly worried about them. Don smiled._

 _"_ _If we're together, we'll always be okay." Mike smiled, and they sat in compatible silence for a while._

 _"_ _So…painting Raph's nails pink, huh?" Mikey grinned devilishly._

 _"_ _I was going to pull it that night after we got home. Kinda didn't happen."_

 _"_ _Yet." Mikey laughed hard._

 _"_ _You know me, bro." They chuckled. "Gonna get on those anti-grav devices? I was thinking penlight format. Just point and click and floating! Aw, man, Raph would never be let down."_

 _"_ _Cause you know he'd kill you the moment he got purchase on something. Honestly, where do you come up with these ideas?"_

 _"_ _Easy. I think of what would be an awesome prank and go from there. If it doesn't exist, I plant a little bug in your ear so it will. Eventually. Still waiting on the thought scanner, by the way."_

 _"_ _And I'm still waiting on science to understand the brain. Maybe then we'll all understand_ you _."_

 _"_ _Aw, but that'd be no fun!"_

 _"_ _Are you ready to head back now?" Don asked after another minute._

 _"_ _How'd you even know I was here? You guys were supposed to be training."_

 _"_ _Combination of things. I thought I felt something funny from you, it was similar to how it felt when you were asking my help with the bomb. Then Raph went to go check on you, said you were meditating. We didn't want to risk making things worse, so I came in. They're waiting on us." Mikey sighed._

 _"_ _Guess we better not keep 'em any longer then."_

 _"_ _There's no rush, Mikey. It's not going to be easy. But we're all here for you."_

 _"_ _I know. But…I'm sorry in advance, okay?" Don just smiled and gripped his brother's arm._

 _"_ _Let's go meet with the others."_

* * *

"Been in there a long time, genius."

"We were just talking Raph. It happens when you cool your head long enough to drop your fists."

"Wanna meet me on the mat, show me how?"

"As much as I would like to, I'll have to pass. I enjoy conversation, and rather think it's a lost cause anyway."

"Yer askin' for it, Don."

"No, that would require a question. If you can recall, I have not spoken questions, only statements. Unless your memory is as bad as your communication."

"Wait fer trainin', Donnie-Boy, and we'll see how good my memory is." Mikey rolled his eyes and chuckled. "What're you laughin' for, shellhead?"

"Nothing. Just remembering stuff."

"What stuff?"

"Well, see, it hasn't happened yet, but it's a good memory anyway."

"…huh?" Leo looked at Donnie, concerned. Don looked quizzically back and shrugged.

"When's it going to happen?" Donnie asked.

"Probably tomorrow morning."

"Guess we'll find out then," Leo stated.

"Yup." Mikey grinned.

"Meantime, mind us askin' what'cha left for?"

"Just went to clear my head, bro."

"Did you?"

"Hmm…me and Donnie talked. You're real, by the way. Well, at least he is. Sorry for being a bit of a jerk. Though you know the mix up was funny."

"About as funny as Don is dumb." Raph said flatly.

"It was hilarious, and you know it, Raphie."

"Don't call me that!" Raph took a light swipe to Mikey's shoulder, who simply leaned back so he missed.

"Losin' your touch Raph?" Raph snorted and took Mikey in a headlock, but his brothers could see his relief in not being confused as someone else.

"Oh, yeah, everything's square now. He believes us." Donnie said, and Leo and Raph slumped in relief.

"Mostly," Mikey interjected swiftly.

"Why mostly?" Raph asked as they all took comfortable positions on the couch.

"Apparently he can recognize us on sight in meditation. That's the only reason he believed me."

"What? How?"

"Forget that, Fearless! Let's just go in right now!"

"Are you kidding? I'm tired, Raph. How long were you guys training before you came out and saw me?"

"A couple 'a hours."

"And I've been meditating just shy of a few minutes off that until now. Not happening tonight, pal."

"As usual, he fights it when we ask for it."

"Cause when _you_ ask for it, it's suddenly a chore. Besides, I can't turn it off. I—look, never mind. Just, not tonight. Okay?"

"Okay, Mikey," Leo soothed. Mikey had started to get tense and twitchy and Leo didn't want him to start panicking. "We'll do it when you're ready, not before." Mikey sighed in relief before rubbing the back of his neck anxiously.

"So…uh…sorry."

"What for?" they asked. Mikey winced.

"I…uh…may have been a little harsh when you guys first asked me about Bishop. Didn't exactly phrase things nicely or helpfully in any way. I really made you go through some crap."

"It was all true, ain't it?" Raph asked bluntly.

"Well, yeah, but there was a better—"

"Don't matter. It still happened." He continued, just as blunt. "I doubt he was that gentle on _you_ the whole time. Why should we get the sugar coating?"

"That's not the point. You didn't know. There was a better way to go about it."

"And I'm sayin' that don't matter. It is what it is." Mikey shook his head and took a deep breath.

"I'm just sorry I hurt you guys."

"Mikey," Donnie said, sitting closer to him. "It was hard to swallow, yes. But we asked. We wanted to know so we could help you. And I was able to confirm through what you said and my own scans what was going on inside you. Honestly, I was afraid I might have had to perform surgery." Mikey tensed suddenly, gazing at Donnie sharply. The purple turtle realized he was in dangerous waters again. "Because you told us, I was able to avoid that option." Mikey watched Donnie for another minute before relaxing again, and Donnie let himself let out his breath. _I'm going to have to be more careful how_ I _phrase things._

They sat in silence for a couple minutes before Raph suddenly smacked his forehead.

"Aw, shell!"

"What is it? What's wrong?" Leo's hand twitched for his katana as he stood to walk over to Raphael.

"With him believin' Donnie about him bein' real, we can't do our plan!"

"What plan?"

"The one where we could smack him upside the head! Cause he was deliberately messin' with "Bishop", I could smack him to prove I'm me!" Leo rolled his eyes and sat back down.

"…you'd do that anyway." Donnie finally pointed out.

"But that one was Fearless-approved! Now I gotta do it the old-fashioned way!" Raph growled and clutched his head as if he was going to explode in disappointment.

"Isn't that how you'd have done it either way?" Mikey asked, tilting his head.

"Can't beat the classics, bro." Raph grinned, then groaned again and flopped on the couch, pouting slightly at the ceiling. Donnie glanced at Leo.

"He's really something."

"You're _really_ askin' for a beatin', ain't ya, Donnie."

"Still no question in what I said, Raphie."

"Yer dead tomorrow." Nobody missed Mikey's content smile through the banter, though they did miss the slight shiver and brief frown before it changed back to the previous grin.

* * *

 **Okay. This one's a little short, but remember it's acting as a build-up. For those who are still confused, bear with me. It's taking longer than expected to get to it, but hopefully this clears up some. Basic summary: We don't know what Bishop did to Mikey, but for some reason it's making him act mostly normal around his brothers with occasional moments of uncaring or hostility. Now he seems to know that he is really home, but something is still bothering him.**

 **Yes, it's supposed to be vague. I'm getting to the detailed part. Let me know if it's going too slow (remember, I'm new to this).**

 **Anyway, let me know if you're still confused, depending on what it is depends on whether or not I will clear it right up with you or make you wait for it like everyone else. ;)**

 **Other than that, what did you think?**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	19. A Promised Prank

**Okay, this is just a quick moment of fluffy before we start getting into the heavier stuff. I debated for a while on whether or not to continue on with it in this chapter, but decided it would mess up the fluidity of the story. So enjoy the fluffy while it's there, cause it may disappear for a while after this.**

 **Sorry for the wait, I'm actually not sure how long it's been this time, but I don't think it's been too long. Feels like forever for me! So much to do, and I keep messing up. Well, at least I make sure to set aside a little time every few days to unwind. Which is how you got this gem!**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 19: A Promised Prank

"MIKEY!" Raph stormed into the living room, where Leo and Donnie ran to see what was wrong.

"Yes, Raphie?" Mikey asked sweetly.

"You—you—WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

"Do what, Raphie?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Raph, calm down. Mikey's been down here, and he's injured. I don't think he could have done anything."

"That's what I thought! But he's the only one who'd do THIS!" Raph shoved his hands forward and showed his brothers his nails. They were bright pink with vibrant yellow flowers on them. A quick glance at his toes found sparkling light blue with a rainbow on each toe. Leo quickly schooled his face into stone, and Don hid his mouth behind his hand, pretending to think while actually desperately hiding a smile.

"I didn't do that!" Mikey said, but his mischievous eyes and wide grinning mouth said otherwise.

"Yeah? Then who did?"

"Can't tell," Mikey motioned zipping his lips. "I've been sworn to secrecy."

"By who?" Leo asked curiously.

"Can't tell." Donnie rolled his eyes.

"SO WHAT!" Raph moved to tackle Mikey but was stopped by Master Splinter.

"Your brother is injured, Raphael," he said sternly, raising an eyebrow. "It would not be wise to start roughhousing at this time."

"But Sensei—he—this—it—LOOK AT WHAT HE DID TA ME!" Raph threw his fingers in Master Splinter's face. Splinter looked at them almost indifferently.

"I do not see a problem. I believe they fit you nicely. Quite artfully done, if I may say." Donnie, Mikey, and Leo all attempted to stifle their giggles, but found the task impossible and wound up chortling and laughing belly-aching laughs. Donnie even ended up on the floor, gasping, and Mikey was holding his ribs, crying in both laughter and pain from his wounds. Raphael blushed redder than his mask.

"Whatever," he finally mumbled and stalked out, unable to be angry with his Master.

"Wait up, Raph. I've got some alcohol rub that should get that stuff off," Donnie chortled, winking at Mikey as he passed.

"Already, Don? It looks nice this way." Leo couldn't help but tease, tapping Mikey's shell a little as he, too, passed by.

"Shut up, Fearless." Splinter and Mikey watched as they all walked out, Raph pouting slightly while Donnie and Leo teased and jabbed at him. After a moment, Mikey threw a sidelong glance to his Sensei.

"How deeply asleep was he? I could never get that detailed." Splinter chuckled.

"He was asleep as normal. However, it was quite easy to sneak up on him. I believe extra awareness training is in order." Mikey busted out laughing, and Splinter couldn't help but add: "Being a ninja master has its perks."

"Man, now I can't wait to get better. Think of the pranks I could pull being stealthier than I am now!"

"Are you asking for extra lessons, my son?" Mikey's eyes widened when he realized what he implied.

"Uh…can it wait, like, a couple years, Sensei? Like, after I get a feel for how I am compared to you, watching you in action, pulling the pranks?" Splinter smiled lightly.

"We will discuss your training schedule when you are healed."

"Aw, man! But I could totally get observation training, right, Sensei? Like watching you pull pranks?"

"No." Mikey groaned and sank further into the couch, grumbling at himself for his big mouth. Splinter smiled then sat down next to his orange clad son. For a while they sat in silence, before Splinter spoke up.

"Michelangelo," Mikey looked up at him expectantly. "Do you wish to talk?"

"About what?" Mikey asked, feigning ignorance.

"Anything you'd like. Books you've read, training ideas you've come up with, perhaps over a nice cup of tea."

"Sensei, you are aware I'm wearing orange, right? Not blue?" They both chuckled.

"I am aware. Though that doesn't mean you don't also partake of those activities." Splinter's eyes twinkled knowingly while Mikey snickered. "However, we may also talk about your video games if that is what you wish. Whatever it is you'd like to talk about, I would be honored to hear it." They sat in silence, not uncomfortable, for a while. Master Splinter waited patiently, knowing now was not the time to rush or pressure his son. Mikey took a deep breath, held it, then let it out.

"I'm scared." The rat said nothing, just sat in silence while Mikey talked. "So much happened, I don't even know how long I was there. I'm not sure what was real, what was fake, what to believe…Father, I don't know what I'll do." Splinter rested his hand on his youngest's shoulder.

"Believe in us, my son. But before anything else, believe in yourself. That is where your instincts lie, where your heart is held. That is where you will find the truth, should you be strong enough to face it."

"I don't know if I _can_ trust myself. Sensei…you don't know what they did." Mikey had tears in his eyes, yet stubbornly refused to let them fall. Splinter calmly grabbed his son and pulled him gently closer until Mikey's head rested on his chest. After a moment, Mikey wrapped his arms around his Father and nuzzled in deeper to his embrace, shivering and shaking with silent sobs.

"You are right, I do not know. But I am here. I am here for you, my son."

* * *

 **Okay, a little fluff with a little serious fluff. But fluff is fluff! As I said, enjoy it while you can! I foresee much stress in future chapters.**

 **Please review/comment/feedback/give input! And let me know if you figured it out! (I read the part to my sister for kicks, and she didn't get who actually pulled the prank. Please tell me you know these guys better than my sister does! ;) ;) Haha!)**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	20. May Be Too Soon

**Hello, everyone! Thank you so much for all the reviews!**

 **Gosh, I can't believe I'm already at Chapter 20. I kinda expected I'd be further than this, but I can't help it. I've got the main points and the majority of the action, but getting to that point is harder than I thought it would be. (All the mush and recovery and whatnot wasn't part of the dream, I'm working from scratch at that point).**

 **But, have no fear! The story is far from over, and I'm going to get there (and totally taking you along for the ride). Thank you to you all for the constant support.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 20: May Be Too Soon

"Mike, ya sure yer gonna be okay?" Raph asked as they sat Mikey in the dojo.

"I'm going stir crazy waiting in the living room! At least this way, I'm able to torment you guys still."

"On second thought, let's just leave him on the couch. We can give him the highlights of me kickin' all yer shells later."

"Funny, Raph, but I'm pretty sure you're going to be the one seeing stars today," Donnie quipped back while he adjusted Mikey's right arm in his sling. "Just avoid moving around too much, and you'll be fine."

"Kinda stuck anyway, bro. Ribs don't like movement."

"All the more reason," Leo murmured as he handed Donnie a pillow for Mikey to lean on comfortably. After he was settled, the other three went to their places at the meditation mat and waited for about a minute before Master Splinter arrived. He nodded slightly towards Michelangelo before focusing on the other three.

"Today, we will do meditation after our sparring. Begin your stretches." Several minutes later, they went through some katas, then on to sparring. First it was Raph against Donnie.

Raph charged in as usual, striking for Donnie's lowered left guard. However, Donnie accounted for that and swept to the side while delivering a blow of his own. Raph blocked it with his forearm, and they continued their dance. Mikey grinned when Don scored a hit on Raph's leg, sending him stumbling, but he recovered and countered with a punch to his jawline. Don leaned back to help dodge as he blocked, and Raph used the opportunity to kick at his legs, sending him falling. Raph jumped on him to hold him down, but with some swift maneuvering, Donnie managed to grab Raph in a tackle and held him down. It was done in such a way, even Raph's strength was helpless to the hold.

"Donatello wins against Raphael," Master Splinter said, when it was clear Raph couldn't get out. Donnie let him go and helped him up. Raph growled for a second, then let out a huge, proud guffaw and grabbed Donnie in a headlock.

"Way ta go, little bro. But ya better be ready fer next time, when I pin _yer_ shell to the mat."

"I'd like to see you try it," Donnie laughed, pushing Raph's arm from around his head. No one noticed Mikey's confused and slightly panicked look at their exchange.

"He'll have to wait for his next turn," Leo called out as he stepped forward onto the sparring mat. Raph rolled his eyes but sat in his spot on the sidelines.

"Begin."

Leo and Donnie circled each other for a couple moments before Donnie jumped into the first charge. Leo calmly blocked and countered, smiling slightly. He was so happy Mikey was here! He wasn't better by a long shot, but this seemed to say he was already well on the road to recovery. It didn't matter that he wasn't telling them everything; he was laughing, smiling, pranking them…everything was going back to normal. So Leo let loose, fighting in a much more relaxed manner than he ever felt before. It didn't hurt his ability, in fact it almost made the movements seem easier to him. He couldn't help a laugh as Donnie reacted to a blow Leo originally would have gone for but had turned into a feint in favor of his mood.

Mikey was struggling. _That isn't Leo. Leo doesn't fight like that. He's graceful, yeah. Controlled, yeah. But he's not…_ that _. No, wait. You've been gone a month. Maybe he took that lead pipe out of his shell while you were gone. Or maybe something Master Splinter said got through to him._ That was when Leo laughed when Donnie fell for a feint Leo _never would have done._

 _That's not Leo._

Finally, Leo flipped Don onto his shell and pinned him much the same way Donnie had pinned Raph just moments ago.

"No fair, Leo! Copying my move," Donnie complained as Master Splinter called the winner and left to get his incense candles.

"At least _I_ got to enjoy the view," Raph toned in, elbowing Donnie's side.

"Hey, I gotta think of _some_ way past your muscle. It's not all in strength, Raphie. Sometimes it's all about the leverage."

"And I just have to use that to _my_ advantage," Leo smirked. "Right, Mikey?" But Mikey was standing, leaning heavily against the wall behind him, almost glaring at his brothers.

"Mikey? Are you okay?" Leo stepped forward, and Mikey hissed. They all froze. _What is going on?_

"Mikey?"

"Stay away from me," he growled back, inching away from them, towards the door.

"What's goin' on, Mike? Ya were fine just a moment ago." Raph reached forward, being the closer turtle, as if to touch Mikey's shoulder. Mikey snapped his teeth at him.

"Mikey," Donnie soothed. "It's us, remember? We talked. You're okay, remember?"

"Shut up. Leave me alone." Donnie blinked in shock. Raph huffed, starting to get annoyed, but tried to reason with him.

"Don't tell him ta shut up when he's just tryin' ta help. Don't be a knucklehead." Mikey seemed to tense up even more.

"Mikey, calm down. We don't know what's wrong, but everything's okay, alright? You're home, safe."

"Of course I'm _home_. I've been _home_ this whole time! Just leave me alone!" Mikey moved a little closer to the door.

"What, so yer just feelin' a little cooped up? Is that what this's about? 'Cuz you ain't goin' topside! Not until yer healed." When Mikey moved closer to the door again, Raph narrowed his eyes.

"I just said ya can't go topside until yer healed, bonehead. Where are ya tryin' ta go?"

"Why don't _you_ tell _me_?" Mikey snarled. "I can't go anywhere you don't want me to anyway. You'll just send me right back here, as usual!" Donnie tried to straighten out his confusion. _What exactly is wrong with Mikey? He sounded at first like he was having a flashback, but now he's acting like we never let him go anywhere. I mean, yeah, he's restricted to the lair until he's healed, and is only allowed in the closer tunnels when one of us is with him, but he knows that's better than just staying in the lab, like I want him to be._

"Do you really want to leave us so badly?" Leo asked, sounding slightly hurt. Donnie knew though, that he was hiding the deeper hurt well.

"Don't try to guilt trip me! That doesn't work here!" Leo stiffened a little at the accusation, but Raph had had enough.

"Yer attitude is what ain't workin' here! Ya _know_ ya can't go anywhere like that!" Raph moved forward as if to grab Mikey, to shake him and make him see reason, but Mikey ran. Or at least, tried to. He got farther than they thought he could with his busted leg and toe, but Raph reacted quickly and tackled him before he got out the door.

"Let me go! Leave me alone!" Mikey thrashed, lashing out at his brother. Raph was trying hard not to worsen his injuries and ended up getting hit for his efforts. But he refused to let go. Eventually, Mikey's movements calmed, and he stopped moving.

"Just leave me alone. I'm so tired of this. I'm done. Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Mikey, it's not that we want to. But Raph's right. You can't go anywhere with your injuries." Leo stepped forward, and Raph shifted so they could both help him up. However, at Leo's words, Mikey suddenly stiffened again, and when they were in range, Mikey struck.

"Wha—Mikey! Calm down!" Leo continued to dodge his brother's frenzied blows that were more precise than his injuries should allow. Donnie knew Mikey was pushing his body beyond the pain, worsening many of his injuries.

"Raph, we need to make him stop moving so much!"

"Easy fer _you_ to say!" Raph was already sporting a few bruises on his arms and legs from when he restrained Mikey, but the bruise on his jaw was definitely the worst. Mikey had hit him hard and fast when his guard was lowered.

Leo wasn't faring much better. Mikey was _fast_ , even when injured. He was able to dodge the majority of the blows, but a couple still landed. Add to that the fact that he couldn't strike back was making this a very one-sided battle.

"Mikey! Please! Stop! You're going to hurt yourself!"

"Like you care!" he snarled. "Just get it over with! If you won't leave me alone, then just get it done!"

"Okay! Mikey, we'll let you be alone if you want! Just stop fighting!" Leo begged, getting hit near his eye in favor of dodging his brothers incoming broken leg. He knew he couldn't avoid them all and was choosing to avoid letting his more serious injuries hit him to avoid making it worse. But he didn't see his brother's broken arm coming until it was too late.

He was saved by a raging bull named Raphael.

Raph tackled Mikey's mostly uninjured leg, making the orange turtle fall backwards on top of him, and wrapped his arms firmly around his midsection, trying to avoid putting too much pressure on his busted and bruised ribs. Mikey thrashed for a moment until the pain became too much and he stopped, sobbing.

"Why do you always drag this out? Stop it, I don't want to!"

"Don't want to what, Mikey?" Donnie asked, kneeling next to his brother's head. Leo was kneeling on his other side, panting slightly. He glanced at Raph to make sure he was okay, who just held onto Mikey with a grim frown on his face.

"Like you don't know!"

"I don't." Donnie tried to sound calm and curious, hoping to calm Mikey down as well.

"Like shell you don't! You like to think you know everything! Well, you don't!"

"What don't I know?" Donnie decided to keep up the charade. At the very least, Mikey was talking instead of struggling. Mikey glared at him harshly.

"That you're an arrogant, glory-hogging, sadist!"

"What?" Donnie was startled. What was he talking about?

"No matter what your function is on the board, you're still just a pawn to a king!" Donnie gasped.

"What makes you think you're back with Bishop?" he practically yelled. He went through their spar in the dojo. Sure, they were all happier and more relaxed now that Mikey is back, and seemingly on the road to recovery. Especially Leo…oh, crap. Leo using that feint during the spar, Raph keeping his cool, all of them _laughing_ , even when they lost…wasn't their normal behavior.

"He thinks we're a fake world again!?" Raph bellowed from below, making Mikey wince at the volume, but he maintained his glare.

"Mikey…" Donnie could see Leo was slowly piecing it together as well. "Mikey, no. Mikey, we were just happy you're back. Nothing's changed." Mikey zeroed in on Leo, seeming to relax.

"If there is one thing in the world that is constantly proved, it's that nothing never changes," he intoned sardonically, clearly quoting something Bishop had said to him, before exploding with even more energy, struggling even more fiercely than before. Raph was barely able to hang on to him, and only because he felt Mikey tense before he acted. _When did Mikey get so strong?_ he grumbled to himself as he was forced to tighten his grip slightly once again. Mikey gasped in pain and stilled.

"I don't want to anymore," he sobbed. "Make it stop."

"My son," Master Splinter stood in shock nearby, having seen the last couple minutes. "You are safe here, my son. No harm will come to you."

"Of course it won't," Mikey spat bitterly. "Because you don't let it. What do you possibly gain by making me do that? I'm so done with it all. What the shell do you want!?"

"Mikey, we just want you to calm down. Listen, meditate with us. Remember, you can find out for sure then."

"You can't pull the same trick on me twice." Mikey finally fell limp, allowing Raphael to slacken his hold. "Whatever. You do what you do. But don't think I'm going to fall for _any_ of it this time." They all looked helplessly at each other as Mikey was allowed to move from Raph's grip.

"Mikey. What can we do to help you?" Leo asked dejectedly. "What can we do to help you believe you are safe?"

" _Nothing_ ," Mikey hissed as he tried to stand. He wouldn't allow any of them to touch him. "There is _nothing_ any of you can do, except _leave me alone_."

"Okay, Mikey," Donnie said calmly, shocking his other brothers. Raph turned his head to him so fast he gave himself whiplash. "We'll leave you alone, if that's what you want. When you're ready, we'll be here." Mikey glared at him for a minute, then continued on to the living room.

"What," Raph growled slowly. "What. Did. You. Just. Say?"

"I promised him, Raph. We triggered something. I don't know what, I'm not sure how. But he needs to be alone, and I promised him that we'd take care of him."

"So ya told him we'd leave him _alone_ when he needs ta be with his _family_!?"

"No. I told him we'd leave him alone if that's what he needs to calm down and get his head straight. Did he look like he was calming down to you?"

"Yes! He stopped fighting!"

"That was him _shutting down_. As in, not caring. As in, no emotion. As in, not Mikey. If we want him to _calm down_ we need to give him the space he needs right now to do that. Then we can work with him to help get his head straight again. You of all people should understand that." Raph huffed as they stared at the dojo entrance dejectedly.

"So, what do you suggest, Donnie?" Leo finally asked.

"I…I'm not sure. We don't know what's going on in his mind. We don't know anything. I think it's best to see how he behaves the next couple days, go from there."

"I ain't waitin' ta fix him, Don." Raph folded his arms defiantly.

"There's no fixing trauma, Raph. Handling it, managing it, yes. But it never fully heals. You just work through it, and work around what you need to." Raph huffed again He already knew this. They all did. They each suffered from different and same traumas from their many battles with their enemies.

"My sons, it is best to give Michelangelo time. He has been through a great ordeal, greater than any of us know. We must be there for him, whenever he needs us. But we must also be willing to give him space." The three turtles nodded in grim understanding, none liking what has befallen their precious baby brother.

"As for now," the wise rodent continued. "Let us continue our training with meditation. Perhaps we will find our answers there." They nodded again and knelt in their usual places, each doing their best to ignore the spot nearby that they had hoped to be filled for the first time in over a month.

* * *

 **So, what did you think? This one's flow feels a little disjointed to me. I don't have a lot of experience writing like this, so please let me know what you think.**

 **Thank you for your constant patience and support. I hope you all continue to enjoy the story!**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	21. Astral Help

**Hey everyone! It's been a little while, but the time has not been wasted! ;)**

 **Thank you to all the people who reviewed/liked/commented/favorited/followed. I feel like I have done a poor job in thanking you guys for all your support, but please don't forget that it is _so _appreciated. You guys spur me on, don't forget that. Even critiques help me out tremendously. (I've even had a couple reviews in different languages, which is really exciting for me. I love learning new things, and the differences are intriguing.) I'm so glad so many people enjoy my story and care enough about it to give me feedback and support. Thank you all.**

 **Without any further delay, here's chapter 21!**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 21: Astral Help

I _need to get away! I ran through the Astral Plane to the one place no one could access. Not Bishop, not Leo, not even Sensei. I ran until I saw the light I called my lifeline. It's where my confidants are, people who I can be me around, because they know me as only I could. I jumped into the orange beam, immediately being taken to the soft darkness of our shared domain. I knelt, gasping, as a clamoring of loud voices rang around me._

 _"_ _Big Mike!"_

 _"_ _Mikey!"_

 _"_ _Dude! I felt you before you even entered meditation! Are you alright?"_

 _"_ _Narly entrance, big bro, but ya gotta be careful! You doin' alright?"_

 _"_ _Are you okay? What's going on, Chief?"_

 _"_ _Ease up, guys! Let him breathe for a minute." The voices became quieter, though they still called out some as I caught my breath. I focused on their comforting sounds. A couple girls, but mostly boys. Some sounding really young. One sounds really old. Another is older and worn, but younger than the oldest one. The rest sound around my age, ranging from high, underdeveloped tones to deeper, base tones. Finally, I sat back on my heels, staring above me at nothing._

 _"_ _Feeling better, Big M?"_

 _"_ _I don't know. I can't figure it out."_

 _"_ _Figure what out, Cap?"_

 _"_ _I thought it was over, that I was home, but now they're acting weird again. I don't want to do it again!" I curled into a ball, holding my head. It hurt so much. Why did it hurt so much?_

 _"_ _Ease up, Mike," the same voice that calmed everyone down said. His voice sounded only a little higher than my own, making him sound younger, but he was the only boy in our group that was exactly my age. He was also considered 'second in command' by everyone here._

 _"_ _Just take a deep breath, calm down," he continued. I tried to take his advice and felt my pulse slow down after several minutes. "Better," he said. "Now, easy does it, how long have you been home?"_

 _"_ _Only a couple days," I mumble. "I sat in on training."_

 _"_ _Well, what did you expect, Cowboy?" a southern-accented female voice chimed in, exasperated. "It's_ only _been a couple days,_ and _you decided to sit in on_ training _. Of course that would trigger something!"_

 _"_ _But they wouldn't have acted different! They were all different! Leo actually pulled a_ feint _that left him at a disadvantage!"_

 _"_ _Look, Mike," second-in-command said. "I'm not saying that isn't strange but think about it this way. You've been there for a couple days, after being missing for a month, right? They would all be super relieved, and it would show in their actions. They'd act looser than they normally are. It's a natural response, you use that on them all the time, remember?"_

 _"_ _Yeah…"_

 _"_ _So it could just be that. Heck, I'd bet Raph laughed and acted like nothing was wrong, right?"_

 _"_ _Yeah…"_

 _"_ _Give it a couple more days, bro. You know they always mess up in time."_

 _"_ _But I don't want to_ do _it anymore! Donnie told me I was home! In the Astral Plane! He can't lie to me here!"_

 _"_ _Didn't he warp your memories coming out of one, though?" an innocent, curious, young voice asked. There were a few groans and the sounds of face-palms, though none were physically present except me. I tried to keep the fear at bay at the kid's reminder, but it was a losing battle._

 _"_ _Listen, Little M," the second oldest of the group finally spoke up. "Even if the kid is right, we've all worked through this. He can't pull the same trick on you twice, remember?"_

 _"_ _But we've already found that different versions of the same trick work fine," I said faintly, trying to stave off a panic attack._

 _"_ _True. But he always leaves a trail. You catch on faster with those."_

 _"_ _You gotta go back out there, Mike," second-in-command stated._

 _"_ _Listen to Freckles, Cowboy. We're here for you when you need us, but right now you need to find the truth. You can't do that here." I nod, slowly getting up._

 _"_ _I still don't see why you call_ him _Cowboy when_ I'm _the one with the hat," a male western-accented voice grumbles._

 _"_ _Maybe because_ he's _the one who_ acts _like a true hero of the West," the girl grumbles back, and I smile at the comforting banter._

 _"_ _You'll be here if I need you?"_

 _"_ _Course, Chief. What's a team without their leader?" I nod and smile, take a deep breath, then step into the space that takes me out of our special place._

 _Okay. Find the truth. I can do that. Think. Bishop left a trail when he messed with your memories, you were able to find it when you came back here. So, let's look for it again. It won't rule it out if I don't see it, but there's always a possibility._

 _…_

 _(3_ _rd_ _Person)_

 _"_ _Ya sense him yet, Don? Ya seem ta find him easier."_

 _"_ _I sense him, but he's not ready yet, Raph."_

 _"_ _What do you mean?"_

 _"_ _He's searching. Probably looking for something he thinks he missed from before. Give him some more time." They were all meditating for training, and Donnie sensed Mikey's frantic spirit racing through the Astral Plane, though the others did not. He was gone for a little while, feeling out of range, according to Don, but he was back again._

 _"_ _My sons, calm your spirits. Let him find what he searches for, and we may approach him when he is ready."_

 _"_ _Hai, Sensei," they chorused, again focusing on their inner chi. However, after several minutes, they sensed a disturbance from Donatello, and looked to see what was wrong. He had turned to look behind him, frowning a little in concentration._

 _"_ _Don?" Leo asked, reaching for his brother_

 _"_ _I need to go," he mumbled in reply, standing swiftly. "Give me about ten minutes, then you should be good to follow." They nodded mutely as he sprinted off._

 _"_ _Why does_ he _get ta sense him so well? What about the rest of us?" Raph grumbled. No one could answer._

 _"_ _Mikey?" Donnie asked cautiously as he approached said brother. Mikey was sitting, clutching his head, mumbling to himself._

 _"_ _It's not there, but that doesn't mean anything. I could ask, but that won't solve anything. But I'm here, he can't replicate this. So where's his trail? He always leaves one. Has he found a way to hide it? No, he can't reach here. But what if he can? Did he do something? Find something? How will I tell? I could always go back and knock some heads together, find out that way. Rather not."_

 _"_ _I second the sentiment. Raph's head is harder than a mountain of ore." Mikey spun so fast, he felt light-headed. Unlike before, he didn't relax right when he found the soothing purple aura, but he allowed Donnie to sit next to him._

 _"_ _Why're you here?" he finally mumbled._

 _"_ _Training."_

 _"_ _Since when is meditation part of training?" he scoffed, narrowing his eyes._

 _"_ _Since when did fighting become the focus of training?" Don smiled, unfazed._

 _"_ _Since when was there a focus?"_

 _"_ _Since when were there thoughts?"_

 _"_ _Since when could you think?"_

 _"_ _Since when could you speak?"_

 _"_ _Since when were you born?"_

 _"_ _Since when was there life?"_

 _"_ _Since when was there earth?"_

 _"_ _Since when was there sky?"_

 _"_ _Since the stars of space decided they should not be alone." They finished together. Mikey's eyes were afraid when he looked at Donnie, but after a while he crumpled in sorrow and leaned into his brother, who did not hesitate to wrap his arms around him. Mikey's sobs were quiet, but strong. However, they didn't last long._

 _"_ _I swear you make that thing longer each time we do it," Don finally said impishly as Mikey rubbed away his tears._

 _"_ _Just more things you have to thank the stars for," Mikey responded smugly, pulling away. Donnie was relieved to see the fear was gone._

 _"_ _Did you find what you were looking for?" he asked._

 _"_ _Not really. Usually there's a trace when I come back if he tricked me again, but I couldn't find one. Doesn't mean it's not there, or even that he didn't find a way to leave no trace at all, but he doesn't really believe this place exists either, so I doubt he could figure any of that out. More likely I didn't find it or it's not there at all."_

 _"_ _So what are you going to go with?" Mikey sent an appraising look at him, and Donnie rolled his eyes._

 _"_ _I'm not 100% this time, Don. I can't guarantee this isn't just part of the fake world and he's influencing what I see again, even if he never could replicate this place. But that doesn't mean he hasn't figured out how."_

 _"_ _You just said he doesn't believe this place exists."_

 _"_ _Hm…yeah, I haven't completely figured it out yet. Not my area of expertise. I don't think he_ sees _or even_ knows _what goes on in these things, just that he somehow gets the data from whatever I say." Donnie nods thoughtfully._

 _"_ _I can think of a couple theories that might play into that, but I'll leave it alone for now. They're a bit complicated and I'm too tired to explain right now." Mikey shrugs._

 _"_ _Doubt I'd understand it anyway." Donnie chuckles and grabs Mikey in a comfortable headlock, making sure he could get out of it if he wanted to._

 _"_ _You'd probably get_ some _of it."_

 _"_ _Yeah. The 'the's and 'and's and 'of's and 'to's…" Mikey let out a tired squeal and chuckled as Donnie flicked his forehead and laughed._

 _"_ _We ruinin' a moment here?" Raph's voice came from behind. They turned to see their missing family members walking towards them._

 _"_ _You always tend to butt in at the wrong times," Mikey called, still in the loose headlock. "I was just about to make him eat his own words."_

 _"_ _Sure they'd fit in his mouth? That's a big vocabulary he has," Leo chuckled._

 _"_ _I'd make sure of it! He can dish 'em out fine, he's supposed to be able to take it back just as well." Raph chortled._

 _"_ _Hardy-har-har, chuckleheads," Donnie gave Mikey a loose noogie, careful not to make him feel trapped, and let him go. Mikey smiled at him, then turned a piercing gaze to the others. Raph shifted uncomfortably under the intense glare. Even Leo shuffled his feet a little in anxiety. Mikey stared at them for another minute before relaxing into a light smile._

 _"_ _Glad to see you're you, bros. But tone it down a bit, okay? You're darkening your color."_

 _"_ _Uh…what?"_

 _"_ _Our auras?" Leo asked, surprised. "You can_ see _our auras?"_

 _"_ _I dunno," Mikey shrugged. "Y'all just have your own special color. Pretty much the same as your mask, but there's a feeling behind it too. And it changes day to day, minute to minute. Different shades, different hues. Mostly linked to emotion. Seriously, Raph, tone it down. You're giving me a headache." Mikey looked at Raph, annoyed as said turtle tried to calm his anger and concern._

 _"_ _I…uh…sorry." Mikey rolled his eyes and leaned back on his arms while everyone took a seat around him._

 _"_ _How are you feeling, Mikey?" Leo asked gently._

 _"_ _Frustrated. I blew up at you guys again, didn't I?" He didn't have to look to know they were nodding. He growled slightly. "I can't keep doing this to you guys. And I can't keep coming here to hide when I don't like what I see. You guys were having fun! And I thought, because that's not your typical behavior, that it had to be a fake world! So, what? You aren't supposed to enjoy yourselves? What the shell kind of logic is that!?"_

 _"_ _Calm down, Mikey," Donnie soothed, rubbing his shoulder. "Of course it isn't going to be easy. This is just week one. And if you need to come here to get your head straight, do it. We don't mind. I'm sure Master Splinter is enjoying you putting yourself through the extra training." Mikey blinked at him for a moment, then groaned and fell to his back._

 _"_ _Not extra training!" Then he perked up with an idea. "Wait, does this mean that I'll get_ out _of future meditation training because of all the extra work I'm putting in now?"_

 _"_ _No." Splinter didn't leave any room to argue. Mikey pouted, but no one missed the knowing, almost satisfied look in Mikey's eye._

 _"_ _Did you just test Sensei?" Leo wondered. Mikey just shrugged._

 _"_ _Don't take it personally, bro. You'll get your turn."_

 _"_ _I'd really rather you didn't," Leo had a sour, yet resigned look on his face. "But I get why you do." Mikey sighed and rubbed his eyes._

 _"_ _Perhaps it is time to end this particular meditation session. We have been in here long enough, and it is taxing on both body and mind." Master Splinter rose carefully and smiled at Michelangelo. "We can continue this discussion in the living room, if you would like." They all turned to Mikey, who sighed again._

 _"_ _We might as well. I won't get anywhere staying in here." With a breath, they faded out of the Astral Plane._

* * *

 **Ha! So this revealed something that will be explained in future chapters. Or sequels. It depends on how this goes. Right now, all you need to know is that he visits that "room" often, knows everyone in it, and they call him leader.**

 **This story kind of went a little off track for me. I'll be the first to admit that recovery phases aren't my strong suit. I'm much more suited to action scenes, even if I can't explain the fighting moves very well. So I guess I'm actually better at suspenseful moments and escapes. Haha. Anyway, I think it will start getting back on track within the next two or three chapters. I'm actually getting a little farther ahead in my writing, so I feel like it's coming together better.**

 **Please let me know what you think.**

 **Thank you all for reading!**


	22. Let's Retry This Whole Recovery Thing

**Hey everyone! It feels like it's been a while. I'm not sure how long it actually has been, though. Time has blended together thanks to work and school.**

 **So, I have a birthday, Grandma is visiting, and Halloween coming up this next week. I might be able to post something, but don't count on it.**

 **Thank you everyone who has reviewed, read, favorited, and followed, or just stuck through with me this long. I hope you continue to enjoy the story, and that this chapter makes you somewhat happy.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 22: Let's Retry This Whole Recovery Thing

A few moments after leaving meditation, they found themselves sitting in the living room a little awkwardly. Mikey had allowed Donatello to fix the wounds he reopened, but afterwards they all kept their distance. Mikey shifted uncomfortably.

"Listen, Mike," Raph started, taking a deep breath. "We know it won't be easy. But, really, I think it would be best if we could get _some_ information here." He paused as Mikey looked stoically at him. He took another breath before continuing. "What happened to ya?"

"Why do you need to know?" Mikey asked, turning slightly pale, but that was the only thing showing his anxiety in the matter.

"We need to know so we don't set you off again, Mikey. At least, not as often." Leo placed his hand on Mikey's knee in a comforting fashion, but the look on Mikey's face had him quickly remove it.

"Ya don't need to know," he grumbled gruffly, sounding more like Raph than any of them liked. He shifted until he was slouching on the couch, arms crossed defiantly.

"You're right, Mikey," Donnie said. "We don't _need_ to know. We _want_ to help you. Think of it this way, even if you tell us, what could you be telling Bishop that he doesn't already know?"

"It's not about him."

"Then what is it, my son? Why must you make yourself be alone in this?" Mikey winced slightly.

"You guys don't need it. I don't want you to have it. That's it." Leo sighed.

"Since when have any of us allowed for that?" he chuckled slightly before turning serious again. "Mikey, you aren't doing yourself any favors keeping it bottled up. You need to let it out." Mikey turned heart-breaking eyes to Leo, considering his words.

"It won't be doing any of you any favors either," he said dejectedly. Raph slapped his hand to his face in exasperation.

"And we're sayin' it _will_. We can _help_ ya, but we can't do nothin' unless ya _let_ us."

"Please, Mikey," Donnie murmured. "Help us help you."

"You can keep trying, but there's no point. You don't _want_ to know."

"Yes we do! We _want_ ta help ya! Why is that so hard ta get through yer thick skull!?" Mike's eyes turned to Raph, smoldering in unexpressed sorrow, pain, and fear, but they were all surprised to see anger as the dominant emotion. It was clear it was taking a lot of effort for him to keep it under control.

"Fine." His tone was calm, controlled, but it sent shivers of fear through them all. Their eyes were wide in shock and unease. _When does Mikey_ ever _sound like that?_

"What do you want to know first?" he continues, clearly not waiting for them to compose themselves enough to answer. "You already know he dissected me several times while I was conscious. How about after, when his curiosity shifted to what made it so I was still _alive_ after all those "surgeries"? When he shoved me in a tank of lukewarm water for eight hours? When they beat me with a leather strap afterwards? The hours strapped to his "observation" chair that would change from hot to cold to electric to whatever _else_ he wanted to make it do? And then other "observational" experiments where I had to run for hours without food or water after he sent his rabid dogs after me or would try to make me eat weird things to see what they'd do? How about the mental torture? The drugs that would make me hallucinate, take me to a whole other world where you were the enemy? How it got to the point where I couldn't tell the difference between reality and those fakes? How I figured out how to meditate while I was _in_ those fake worlds, but couldn't ever tell if I actually _made_ it through? And how Bishop tried to wipe my memory and would stage "friendly" talks to see how much I would remember and try to make me think I was his friend? There's more, but that's the main points. Do you want me to go on? Or do you want to pick one of these and talk about it?"

His family was frozen in stunned horror. His tone had never wavered, his anger never showed. He spoke calmly, callously. He sounded emotionless, disconnected from reality. They weren't sure if the shock was from what he said or how he said it. His eyes bored into theirs, glaring harshly at them, but still in that scary controlled way.

It was Raphael that finally moved first. He got up, walked slowly to Michelangelo, their brother who was hurt in ways none of them understood, and collapsed in front of him. Mikey watched him carefully, never taking his eyes from his hothead brother. He didn't move when Raphael reached towards him, nor when his arms wrapped around his shell and pulled him into a fierce hug.

"I'm sorry, Mikey," he said hoarsely. There were tears running down his face as he hugged his immobile brother as hard as he dared. "I'm so sorry." Soon, all the brothers were hugging him, apologizing. Not for making him talk, not for pressuring him, but for what he had to go through _alone_ , with everything stacked against him. For what had to have been years of torture crammed into one solitary month.

Donnie could hardly believe he was _alive_.

So no one blamed them for breaking down next to the brother that was having difficulty believing he was truly home.

* * *

"How's he doin'?" Raph asked as Leo trudged back into the living room.

"He's completely out of it. Didn't wake up a bit the whole way to his bed."

"We gotta get this settled, somehow," Raph stated after a moment of silence. "He's been through a lot, that's a given, but he's gotta be able to move on."

"We're going to talk to him when he wakes up, after he's rested a bit," Donnie said, leaning forward a bit. "I think acting like nothing's wrong isn't quite the way to go. We are all acting differently."

"So what, then?"

"You all have caring hearts, and for that, I am very proud of you all," Master Splinter's voice rang through the room, drawing all eyes to him respectfully. "Your brother is in need of that care. I believe all will be healed when that care is shown."

"What do you suggest, Master Splinter?" The older rodent walked to his sons and smiled fondly at them.

"Show him your care." With that, he left the room.

"Does he have to be so cryptic all the time?" Donnie grumbled while Raph huffed in exasperation.

"Yeah, can't he just come out and say what he means? How are we supposed ta do that?"

"If he told us everything, we'd never figure anything out," Leo lectured mildly.

"Yeah we would. Because we'd already _know_."

"You're hopeless."

"An' _you're_ a teacher's pet." Donnie rolled his eyes while they glared at each other and stood up before the argument could escalate.

" _I'm_ going to the lab. Let me know when he's up, okay? Unless you're able to hold a rational, reasonable conversation and discuss what we're going to do." When they continued to glare at each other as if they didn't hear him, he shrugged and left the room, casually turning off the light as he left the room.

" _Hey!_ " two voices rang out. Donnie chuckled as he heard them fumble around the room, trying to navigate the mess to the light switch.

* * *

"How are you feeling Mikey?" It was a couple hours from dinner time, and Mikey had shuffled into the living area. Donnie narrowed his eyes at his lack of crutches or cane, but he knew he couldn't force Mikey to use them right now.

"Okay," he shrugged. "Sorry for zonking out on you guys." Donnie shook his head.

"You are healing, bro. Your body needs the sleep."

"Mikey, we need to talk," Leo stated. No one was surprised to see the subtle tension in their youngest brother's shoulders.

"'Bout what?" he tried to ask nonchalantly, but they heard his nerves.

"Well…about us, really," Donnie said. Mikey blinked in confusion.

"Listen, bro," Raph started. "We think we messed up. See, we thought if we acted like we normally do, you'd be okay. But there's a problem with that. We ain't normal." He felt stupid, he knew he wasn't saying it right, but he didn't know how else to say it. He didn't know why he was talking. He wasn't the one who knew how to use words well, especially to calm a situation. But he needed to say this, even if it was going to be ignored.

"I mean, we ain't how we used ta be," Raph corrected, slightly flustered at their muffled chuckles. "I mean—argh! I know what I'm tryin' ta say here, bro!" He gave up and threw a pillow at Leo and Donnie each, huffing irritably. "This experience changed us. It changed you the most, of course, but that don't mean we didn't change too. Probably not as little as we think, or as much as you see, but the change is there. And it's gonna confuse ya and make ya panic the way it's been doin'. But we're still _us_." Leo and Donnie nodded, giggles forgotten.

"I see what you're saying," Mikey started guardedly. "But even if that's the case, and I'm not saying it isn't, what are we going to do about it? How am I going to be able to trust myself, or you?"

"I…" everyone turned to Donnie, who hesitated a moment before continuing. "I have a proposition." He looked straight at Mikey. "Trust us."

"Uh…isn't that the whole issue I'm having here, bro?"

"I mean, uh…" Donnie glared as Raph snickered, annoyed now that the tables have turned. "Raph's right. We're all different from the experience. Because of that, it would be impossible to act as we did before, and it is also unrealistic to think that you would react well to those differences. But that doesn't mean the changes are bad, for any of us. So, I propose…watch us, but don't look for things that would put you back there. Listen to what we say, not what you hear. Make judgements based on evidence you gather, but don't go looking for something wrong. Uh…basically, trust us until you have a reason not to, but don't go looking for that reason or you'll find it."

"So…see without looking, listen without hearing, judge without observing, choose without choices," Mikey stated blankly, but his eyes held his mirth.

"In essence," Donnie returned smartly.

"I get what you're saying, Don," Leo said, smirking slightly, then turned to Mikey. "You think you can handle this, Mikey?" Said turtle looked at each of them in turn and sighed.

"Trusting what could be a complete lie isn't easy," he said slowly. "…but I'm willing to try if it means I can be done with the nightmare. It won't be any different from going with it when I'm sure it is a fake world until I have the proof, but I understand that this time I can't go looking for that proof." He took a deep breath. It was difficult for him to let go, to give away the control, but he wanted to believe this was real. He looked at them again.

"I think I can throw caution to the wind once more," he smirked, eyes daring them to deny him. Instead, they all smiled.

"Sounds like fun for me," Raph chuckled.

* * *

"Agent Bishop, Sir!" an officer saluted at the door of the lab, waiting for permission to enter. Said agent was reading some charts from the creature they had just weeks before.

"What is it?" he replied smoothly, placing the clipboard on the lab desk to observe the man before him.

"Sir! The report on the terrapin creature's DNA has come in." The soldier handed him an envelope and stood at attention while he opened its contents. His eyes widened as he scanned the pages.

"Is this certain?"

"Sir! Yes, Sir! The lab triple checked the results. They were surprised as well, Sir!" An evil grin stretched across the agent's face as he turned to the four glass vials on the desk.

"Bring me Agent Ordell," he ordered, picking up one of the vials, swishing the liquid within thoughtfully. The soldier saluted again and hurried off.

"Well, well, my dear Michelangelo. It seems _you_ are a special one, after all. I can't wait to see what we can do with you." He laughed darkly as he watched the liquid swirl within its fragile container.

* * *

 **Ooooooh! What has evil Bishop found? This is where it's gonna start getting _interesting_. Mwahahahahahaha!**

 **Let me just say, this is about where it started going really crazy in my dreams. So from this point on, assume everything that happens in the 2003 series has either already happened or is happening in the background. Yes, it may get confusing (what dream isn't?), but stick with me. I'm trying to make it as lucid as possible. If you have any questions or concerns, don't hesitate to let me know. I'll do my best to clear it up.**

 **Let me know what you think! ;)**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	23. Healing and Danger

**Hello again, everyone! Sorry it's been so long. The details are giving me grief. But worry not, I'm just as stubborn (if not more so) than any writer's pebble! (Since I know where I want it to go but am having difficulty with details and getting it there, I'm just calling it a pebble, not a block. Haha.)**

 **Anyway, so quick note about the story. From this point on, assume the stuff that happened in the 2003 cartoon series is happening in the background, has already happened, or will never happen. Watch for cues and stuff in the story to know if you absolutely have to know. Or you are always welcome to ask me directly. My story is going to deviate from the original story completely, and I don't see it ever returning, but some of the story line wound up in my story, so think of it like I'm being super choosey over what happened. ;)**

 **Alrighty, then! Without further adieu...Chapter 23!**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 23: Healing and Danger

 _(5 weeks later)_

"Mikey! Ya got the pancakes ready yet!" Raph hollered from the living room, lounging on the couch. Donnie rolled his eyes next to him.

"If you want them that fast, then get your shell in here and help me!" came the reply. "Wait, bad idea! If you want them at all, keep Leo out!"

"Hey! I don't cook _that_ bad," Leo grumbled as he left the dojo, wiping his face with a towel.

"Uh…you kind of do," Donnie says. "You burned _water_ to the bottom of a pan. I didn't even know that was _possible_."

"Truly defies the laws of physics, huh, Donnie?" Mikey quipped, brushing his hands on his apron as he enters the living room. "Oh, breakfast is done, by the way." Raph grinned as he raced to the table, beating his brothers by a good three seconds.

"Whoa. Eager much?" Leo asked as he took his place at the table.

"Hey, you would be too if you had to listen to Don criticizing the movie like he was." Raph piled his plate with pancakes, syrup between each flapjack, and started to dig in.

"Right. How could I forget the indominable starvation powers of Donnie's lectures?" Leo said sarcastically, placing a more moderate pile on his own plate.

"That's a real thing, you know," Mikey quipped from behind his own pile of flapjacks.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Real funny guys." Donnie rolled his eyes. Leo and Raph sent him cheeky grins.

"Donnie! You're going to starve!" Mikey suddenly shrieked. Donnie looked down at his pile of four pancakes.

"What are you talking about?"

"You barely have anything on there! Here, let me help." Mikey started stacking three more at a time, continuously, while Don tried to stop him.

"I'm not a bottomless pit! I can't eat that much!"

"You're not eating at all! Hang on, just a couple more!"

"For the love of—Mikey, stop!" Donnie managed to grab one of Mikey's hands, but his other had grabbed the syrup and all the jostling ended with Donnie wearing the sticky substance.

"Heh. Uh…oops?" Donnie turned a blank look to their hyper brother, who squirmed slightly. Leo and Raph, who had been snickering this whole time, suddenly found their plates very entertaining and wouldn't look up. "Um…did you know how sweet you are? You didn't? Well, I just thought I'd show you."

"No. No, I didn't. Thank you for showing me," Leo and Raph blinked up in surprise, and Mikey slowly started to grin. "But, you know, there's something you don't know either."

"What's that?" Mikey tilted his head curiously.

"Come on, Mikey. You seriously don't know?" Donnie got up slowly while Mikey thought.

"I can't think of any—hey!" Suddenly, he was wrapped in a hug by a very syrupy and sticky Donnie. "Ah! No! Come on, Don, let go!"

"But I love you, Mikey! I just gotta show you!" Leo and Raph roared in laughter, and even Mikey was having difficulty stifling his giggles as he desperately tried to carve a way out of his brother's grip. Finally successful, he sprinted to the other side of the kitchen, Donnie hot on his heels.

"Leo! Save me!" he cried through his breathy laughs.

"From what? Donnie's love? Why would you want me to do that?" Leo asked through his own chuckles.

"Yeah, Mikey. You need to know how much I love you!" Donnie launched himself at his little brother, pinning him to the ground and smearing sticky syrup on his face.

"Donnie!" he whined, struggling weakly. Donnie laughed and got off him.

"Ah, yer goin' soft, Don," Raph snickered. "Ya should'a made him squirm a little longer."

"Right, cause that's a good idea," Donnie rolled his eyes as he helped Mikey up. Raph winced slightly as he remembered his own roughhousing with their baby brother several days ago. He didn't let up in time and Mikey reacted badly. He didn't even know Mikey _knew_ those pressure points. His arm was _still_ tingling. Mikey winced too.

"Yeah. Sorry again." Raph waved him off.

"We're all still learning. A work in progress, like Don says." And it was good progress. Now, they could rough house and goof off with each other without Mikey overanalyzing what they say and do. He only reacts badly now when he feels trapped, or that the situation could turn dangerous. It was a far cry from when he would attack them for picking up a fork, claiming that they looked like they were going to attack him first.

Mikey nodded in agreement, smiling. Soon they were all sitting and enjoying the rest of breakfast, light banter going back and forth. A normal day, even before Mikey's traumatic experience, and one they were glad to have again.

"Hey, Leo?" Mikey asked tentatively. Leo looked at him carefully. "Do you…um…"

"What is it, Mikey?" Leo prompted gently. Sometimes Mikey would be afraid to voice his thoughts, and they learned when to notice and how to handle those times. Though this one was easier to see than others.

"Um…I was just wondering…c-could I go outside tonight?" Everyone looked at him in shock. This was the first time he had asked, having preferred instead to stay in the lair.

"What brought this on?" Donnie asked softly, squeezing the orange turtle's hand supportively.

"I…I don't want to be stuck anymore. And I miss the fresh air. I…I want to feel normal again." Mikey fidgeted a bit, but they understood what he was saying. Though he had improved greatly in these short weeks, there was no denying that he seemed to be stuck in that mindset. Raph and Donnie looked at Leo, but the gentle smile on his face already told them the answer. Raph smirked.

"I think that's a good idea, Mikey," Leo said. "I've been wanting to try to get you topside for a few days, not for patrol, just for some air, but wasn't sure if you were ready for it." Raph chuckled and wrapped an arm around Mikey.

"It'll be good to have you topside with us again," he said. Mikey's smile lit up the room.

"Don? What do you say? Can Mikey's injuries handle a night up top?"

"His injuries have healed surprisingly fast. Most of his wounds are practically nonexistent. I was going to take his casts off tomorrow, but I can take them off a day early. He's cleared for light training and a few nights topside." Donnie winked at Mikey, who's grin widened.

"Great!" Mikey cheered, eager to be with his family in the fresh air.

* * *

"Ready to go, Mikey?" Raph asked, holstering his sais.

"Not yet, he isn't," Don groused, struggling to cut through the casts on Mikey's arm, the legs already done. He kept bouncing around, making it difficult to cut the material. "This would go a whole lot faster if you'd _hold still_."

"Sorry," Mikey chuckled, stopping for a minute. "I'm really excited."

"We couldn't tell," Leo chuckled as Mikey started bouncing again.

"Don't make me have Raph hold you still," Donnie threatened and Mikey immediately stopped moving, causing Raph to chuckle. A couple minutes later, the last of the cast was taken off, and Mikey stretched his appendages.

"Can't tell you how good it feels to be able to _move_ ," he sighed.

"How do your ribs feel?" Donnie asked, poking gently.

"A little tingly, minor pain. Still good to go!" Mikey gave a thumbs-up and looked at them hopefully, and they grinned.

"Sounds good to me," Leo said, eager to take his little brother topside. Within minutes, they were out the door, heading to the nearest manhole. Leo and Don headed up first. At the base of the ladder, Mikey hesitated, fidgeting slightly. Raph stood next to him and nudged his shoulder.

"Hey. You okay?" Mikey nodded, but still hesitated. Raph smiled gently.

"We'll be there, Mikey. We ain't gonna let anything happen to ya." Mikey smiled at him gratefully and started climbing. Leo and Don gave him a hand up, smiling encouragingly.

"Welcome to Paradise!" Donnie said cheekily. Mikey laughed, breathing in his first breath of fresh air in months.

"Glad to be back," Mikey shot back. "Race you!" He dashed to the fire escape nearby, jumping and scaling it in seconds while the brothers raced right behind him. Soon they were jumping rooftops, taking a course they usually did for nights of fun. Leo subtly steered them towards the smaller rooftops, aware of Mikey's barely healed injuries, but Mikey didn't mind. He was happy to be topside again, running, knowing he was safe with his brothers.

* * *

"Agent Ordell, we have a sighting," a black clad figure spoke softly into his mouthpiece, following the shadows with his scope from a mile away.

"Good. We have your location, reinforcements in three minutes." The soldier continued to track the turtles with his scope, noting their position, direction, behavior such as he could see, and angle of travel while he waited. In the promised time, a man stepped from the shadows, a black jumpsuit with straps for two guns on his back. The soldier knew those were the only weapons he allowed people to see.

"Sir!" he whispered, saluting. "We have them traveling north by northeast, on the rooftops, with a possible shift to the east later."

"Good job, Cob. Join the unit in the van." Cob saluted again and headed down the fire escape. Agent Ordell looked across the rooftops, observing the giant turtles with his own scope. He watched as one fell short of completing a jump, falling quickly, before two grabbed him and hoisted him back up to the safety of the roof. The fourth shadow rushed forward to join the others.

"Everyone's in place, Sir!" A voice whispered over his radio.

"Good," he grinned. The shadows were still surrounding the one who fell. "Begin the operation." He clicked off the radio, taking one last look through his scope. "Three moves to checkmate," he whispered as he jumped down to his motorcycle in the alley below.

* * *

 **Okay, I know it's a little short. But remember, it's bucking against me. Stubborn story doesn't know it's met its match. XD**

 **So, because I'm having a harder time with the details, please let me know if anything is unclear or sounds weird. Let me know what you liked/disliked/would change/recommend. I would love the input.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	24. Didn't See That Coming

**Hello, everyone! Wow, I am so sorry it's been so long. Chalk it up to finals and crazy work.**

 **This chapter did not want to be written, let me tell you. I was really struggling on getting it to work with me. But I finally got my burst of inspiration, and this wonderful scene was born! I hope the wait you endured is satisfied with this...I think I got a decent amount of both quantity _and_ quality.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 24: Didn't See That Coming

"You okay there, Mike?" Raph asked, pulling the orange turtle's arm.

"Yeah," he gasped, chuckling slightly. "I misjudged the jump. Sorry." Leo helped pull him the rest of the way up while Donnie rushed over, grabbing a penlight from his bag and shining it in his eyes.

"Don't apologize. It's been a while. It's only natural you'd be rusty," Donnie said while he checked for anything that could show Mikey was hurt.

"Still embarrassing," he muttered. Raph chuckled.

"Should 'a seen ya face when ya realized ya wouldn't make it. Priceless." Leo sent a glare at Raph, who ignored it. Mikey's face turned a little red. Donnie chuckled too and patted his knee.

"Don't worry about it, Mike. You'll get him back later anyways." Raph stopped laughing at once, sending a harsh glare at his purple brother.

"Don't give him any ideas," he hissed. Now Leo chuckled.

"Should have thought of that before you teased him." By now, Mikey's look of shame had morphed into one of devious planning. Raph felt himself frown.

"Great," he muttered. "You guys are _supposed_ ta be on _my_ side." Leo and Donnie glanced at each other before looking at their hothead brother.

"And risk being on the receiving end of Mikey's revenge? Tough luck, bro. I love you, but not enough for _that_." Donnie nodded in agreement. Mikey cackled while Raph growled.

"Just great," he muttered again, crossing his arms over his chest and sulking. Secretly, he was glad that Mikey was doing so well that he was pranking them again, but he wasn't going to show them that. He had a reputation to keep.

"Okay, take it easy, Mikey. You didn't hurt yourself, but you're bound to be shaky after a close call like that." Donnie helped their baby brother to stand on his shaky legs.

"Heh. Yeah. Just a little." Mikey sank back onto his shell, leaning against a heating unit tiredly.

"Just breathe, Mike," Leo instructed, placing a stabilizing hand on his shoulder. "Get your bearings back, then we can continue on. Okay?"

"Sounds good to me," he said cheerily. After a couple more minutes, he stretched as he straightened up.

"Ready to go?" Raph asked eagerly, ready to continue the race. Mikey chuckled, and everyone was about to go, when both Mikey and Leo suddenly turned their heads to the right, looking for something.

"What is it?" Donnie asked. Raph fingered his weapons, senses alert. While it was unusual for Mikey to act like this, they were used to Leo's sharp senses catching on to danger before the rest of them.

"I'm not sure," Leo hesitated, watching for anything around them. After a moment, he relaxed and turned to smile at his brothers.

"Can we go home?" Mikey whispered, still watching the shadows around them wearily. Everyone turned to him in slight surprise.

"Why?"

"I got a bad feeling, and I wanna go home," he continued to whisper.

"We ain't gonna let anything hurt'cha, Mike. Remember?" Mikey shook his head sharply.

"I want to go _home_ ," he said again. He shivered as he continued to look around in anxiety. His older brothers shared a slightly saddened look before Donnie placed his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Okay, Mikey. We'll go home. Everything'll be okay, alright?" Mikey looked into his immediate older brother's eyes for a moment before relaxing slightly and nodding. Donnie gave him a reassuring smile before dropping his hand and tightening his shoulder bag for the trip. They turned and started the run to the next rooftop, each making the jump with the elegance and ease they trained for their entire lives. Mikey allowed a small smile as he relished in the pounding beat on the rooftops and the familiar luxurious feeling of flight until he landed lightly on the next surface, only to repeat the sensation. He was trailing slightly behind his brothers, eagerly watching as they took turns doing small, liberating tricks in the air, savoring the small freedom granted to them each night.

In the next moment, just as he reached the edge of the roof and his brothers turned away to continue the run, expecting him to join right behind them in the next millisecond, was when his senses went into overdrive. He moved to dodge a projectile from hitting him, barely making the turn in mid-air, but not fast enough to avoid the thick black steel cable from wrapping around his left foot. A mighty pull forced him down into the alleyway below, a terrified yelp escaping his mouth as he plummeted. He desperately grabbed for something to stop his fall, faintly hearing a commotion on the rooftops above him as his brothers reacted to what happened. Desperately, he stretched his arms out, but met nothing but air. Seconds later, he landed hard on a pile of trash bags in the alley.

Mikey gasped for breath, seeking relief from the ache in his lungs even as he turned to try to get to his feet. The cable around his ankle pulled again, forcing him to fall on his plastron. He snarled, reaching down for the offending restraint, when something dark whipped from the darkness, wrapping around his right wrist. That was also pulled harshly, mercilessly stretching him in two directions. He struggled to get his remaining, unrestrained appendages underneath him, barely managing to lift himself slightly from the ground as a man stepped into his field of vision.

He was dressed in a black two-piece jumpsuit, with straps wrapped around his torso holding two handguns. Mikey also noticed a small bulge by his boot and a slightly smaller indention at his hip – undoubtably holding a couple knives. Mikey had a feeling there were more weapons than just the ones he could see, which was confirmed when he saw a small glint of metal hidden within the gun straps. _Is this guy toting around_ shuriken _? Or am I going nutty?_ The man crouched to Mikey's eye level so he could see his dark brown eyes and wisps of blond hair peeking out from beneath his gear.

"Hello, Michelangelo. I was told it may be a challenge to catch you. Seems I was misinformed." Mikey snarled, unhappy with the familiar style of speech from this guy. _Everything from how he stands to how he talks…he reminds me of Bishop_. His eyes widened as he realized that the man was probably sent by that vile demon to bring him back. He snarled again and wriggled against his bonds. The man only chuckled in response and made a hand signal as he stood back up. Immediately, the cords pulled at him stronger as two more wrapped around his remaining limbs. They, too, pulled taught. Mikey growled and breathed deep, gathering his strength. In less than a second, he pulled harshly at the cords on his wrists, forcing them to slacken just enough for him to wiggle out of them, reached down, and pulled at the one on his right leg. Another forceful tug allowed him to free his foot, and he whipped around to block an attack before he could free his remaining limb.

"You leave my brother alone!" a vicious shout came from above, even as two other turtles jumped down to help their little brother. They began to fight off the men, but there were so many who had actual fighting skill, and others who attacked with weapons such as tasers, forcing them to take extra time to avoid their blows.

"Where's Raph?" Mikey gasped as he fought off his own batch, struggling with his leg restrained. Donnie and Leo were trying to fight their way to help him, but they weren't able to get close enough yet.

"He's holding off the swarm that tried distracting us on the roof," Leo said coldly, taking out seven men at once, only for them to be replaced with the same number. Mikey suppressed a shiver, but felt confidence growing with his brothers on his side. He lashed out with his weapons, compensating for his forced handicap, holding his own. But he knew he wouldn't be able to hold them off for much longer without help. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to give them more than they bargained for. He set his shoulders and centered his breathing as he faced the onslaught before him.

Several men swarmed around the turtle, trying to restrain him once more, but he wasn't having any of it. He fought like a cornered animal, with the skill of a trained ninja. He whipped his nunchaku around, fiercely keeping any opposition back. When he felt a lull in their attack, he reached down to free his only-remaining limb, set on escaping the hoard of men, when another cable emerged from the darkness. It wrapped tightly around his left wrist, jerking tight with more force than they had originally. Another one wrapped around his other wrist before he had a chance to recover and he snarled loudly at the men around him, trying to force them back.

Another roar from above him had him smile slightly in relief as Raphael landed in the middle of the men closest to his little brother and began dishing out the hurt. He sensed Leo and Donnie close by, fighting just as hard, and even more confidently with their last brother on their side. Mikey renewed his struggle against the men around him, but they weren't taking any chances anymore. The cables pulled tight, forcing his limbs to move where they did, as they pulled his hands together for the men to shackle. He fought hard, forcing his head forward and knocking out a couple men before someone slipped behind him and pulled his mask tails to force his head back to allow them to tie his hands properly.

"YOU GET YER GREASY PALMS OFF'A MY BROTHER!" Raph was on the fringes of the group surrounding Mikey, desperately fighting to get to him. Mikey jerked backwards, surprising the man holding his mask and making him back up. He then turned, using his free leg to kick with enough desperate force to knock him into a wall. The cable on his other leg suddenly jerked, throwing his balance off and making him crash into the ground once again. Immediately, men swarmed him. He could barely move, but he used everything he could; clawing at anything that came within the reach of his bound hands, kicking out with his legs, bucking against the weight pinning him down, jerking out and biting at the offenders around him. He faintly heard the yells and roars of his brothers as he fought, and desperately wished they would reach him and get him out of this mess.

He felt his feet being bound together, and no amount of struggling could get their weight off him to let him escape. The cables on his feet were gone, replaced by the reinforced ropes, but the cables on his arms remained. True panic set in when he felt them forcing something over his head and around his mouth and he yelled as he struggled frantically against them. He felt so exhausted, but he refused to give up. He wouldn't go back. He refused. They fastened the muzzle tightly around his mouth, silencing his yells, and the cords on his wrists started pulling him away from the alley. It pulled at his shoulders, bringing tears of pain to his eyes, but he twisted and tried to pull out of it, further straining his arms.

He could hear his brothers, but he couldn't see them. He knew they were still fighting for him, trying to get him, and he felt fear creep into his heart as he realized they were still so far away. He struggled as he felt himself getting pulled up into the back of a van. He couldn't stop the tears from filling his eyes, though he didn't let them fall. With a muffled growl, he jerked in his restraints once more, headbutting a soldier who had gotten too close to him, and the leader stepped forward.

"Too weak, Michael. You will have to do better than that." Mikey looked at him in confusion when he spoke while looking directly at him. _Was this guy talking to_ me _?_ The doors closed, casting the dim light onto them. The soldiers took the restraints on the turtle and latched them onto pegs on the sides, tops, and bottom of the van. Mikey struggled as hard as he could, but his energy was leaving him, and the bonds were too tight. The strange man grinned at the turtle as he crouched in front of him, carefully out of range.

"Don't worry. We'll whip you into shape." Mikey glared at him and tried to snarl, but the muzzle didn't allow the sound to escape. "Yes, that was a necessity. You've already bitten several of my men. They're afraid they're going to get sick now." Suddenly, a resounding thump sounded from the top of the van. The man straightened but didn't look concerned.

"Zand, initiate Phase Three," he spoke into his earpiece, and Mikey felt a new fear shudder through him. He wasn't afraid for himself, no, though he wasn't pleased with his current position. No, he was afraid what this man could possibly have planned for his brothers.

* * *

"Move it, guys! They're getting away!" Leo hollered as he desperately chased the black van from the rooftops. His brothers were close on his heels, urgency seeping from their every breath.

"I know, Fearless!" Raph snapped. He was angry. Angrier than he could ever remember being. How could he let these government goons take his baby brother away, right in front of him? He was so close when those blasted cords dragged his baby brother away, so close when he disappeared from his sight. Those cords pulled him along so fast, he was sure he was covered in road burns. He wanted so badly to pound on something, but redirected all that energy to his legs, forcing them forward faster in the hopes of catching the scum who dared touch one of their own.

"Leo, we're never going to catch them unless we can get ahead of them!" Donnie called out, glancing down at a scanner that showed a map of the area. He pulled a quick dodge when he got too close to a chimney, but soon corrected his course.

"Any ideas?"

"They're coming up on a one-way street. They'll have no choice but to take it. If we can get to the turn-off before them—"

"Let's get goin'!" Raph roared, putting on a new burst of speed. Leo watched behind them, making sure the van was still on course, as he sprinted alongside his brothers. They paused at the roof that sat on the corner of the junction, waiting for the van to get into position. Within moments, it had slowed to take the turn, and the three brothers leaped carefully from the building to the vehicle. Raph landed a bit harder than the other two, actually making a loud thump, and they stared at him in disapproval. He winced a bit but kept his determined and somewhat defiant glare as he shrugged. _What can I do about it?_ They barely had time to roll their eyes before the van swerved abruptly and they had to dig their grips into the roof's surface to keep their balance.

"Thanks for tipping them off, Raph," Donnie grumbled as he fitted one of his hands with spikes to ensure a better grip.

"Not now, Donnie," Leo said. "Just get to Mikey. He's number one priority."

"You got it," Raph said as the back of the van opened and a man peeked his head over the roof to level his gun in their direction. Donatello quickly gripped his bo staff, thrusting it under the gun and forcing it over the man's head. He nearly lost his balance, forgoing the gun in the attempt to remain on the speeding vehicle. His efforts granted him a green foot in the face as Raphael forced him off the van. Leo placed a hand on his shoulder, warning him back, as he slowly inched towards the open end. He peeked over the side cautiously, barely seeing the barrel of a gun as the van swayed again.

"We have armed guys inside," he whispered. Raph grinned, pounding his fist into his palm, signaling his eagerness for action. Donnie gripped his bo tighter and Leo grabbed one of his katanas from its sheath. They moved as one.

Donatello whipped his bo down, swiping the guns that were within his reach while Raph flipped inside, rushing the remaining men. Leo crouched down to join them but swiftly turned when a couple men joined him from the front. One pulled out a couple hunting knives and another pulled out a length of chain with a weighted end. Observing their movements on the precariously speeding van, Leo surmised they were not amateurs and pulled out both his katana to fight back.

* * *

Mikey watched in mute anticipation as his two older brothers fought the small amount of men inside. The scary part was that, while they weren't necessarily losing, they weren't really winning either. They were barely holding their ground, occasionally advancing a step, only to be forced back by yet another skilled fighter. Even as he watched, the leader stood next to him, watching with him.

Mike felt a rush of fear run coldly through his veins when one of the agents got a good hit on Donnie's eye, somehow managing to slip past his defenses. He staggered back and the men capitalized on his moment of weakness, lunging at him full force. Mikey held his breath as his brother fought them off as best as he could on shaky ground until he found his balance again and shoved them back all at once. He breathed a sigh of relief as Donnie not only managed to push them back, but the force of his blow caused one or two of them to lose consciousness. A yell from Raph had him quickly looking to his other brother, and nearly smiled when he noticed three more men on the floor around him.

The pounding from the roof suddenly stopped, and their blue-banded brother hopped in the back of the crowded van, and they finally started really pushing the government forces back.

"What took ya so long?" Raph called out, hiding his relief at their leader's help. He would never admit it, but he was scared for a minute there, especially when they got that solid hit in on Donnie. These pests were a lot harder to squash than the usual street thug, and he didn't want there to be any chance of them getting away with their baby brother. He wouldn't allow it.

"I just figured I'd step in when you _really_ needed my help," Leo shot back. Raph snorted.

"Ya could'a just stayed up there, then," he replied, knowing his brother would never do so and never happier knowing that was the case.

"I'll remember that for next time."

"You do that." Unfortunately, that was all the banter they had energy for. These government agents were clearly very skilled. Leonardo wouldn't have been surprised to know if they were trained directly by Bishop himself with how well they could actually fight. The thought only made him fight harder, focusing carefully on his movements and his opponent's, not willing to give them an opening. Despite his efforts, some of the men managed to get good hits in on him, but he didn't pay it any mind. Together with his brothers, the men started to dwindle in number.

Several minutes later, the men were scattered on the ground. The turtles breathed heavily, facing off against the only man still standing. He was slightly to the side of Michelangelo, who they saw was bound tightly to the entire van, unable to even move. Raph snarled at the sight of the muzzle, but Leo's katana in front of him prevented him from charging straight out. Mikey leaned as far forward as his binds allowed, trying to reach his brothers, eyes bright with fear.

"Step away from our brother," Leo said, voice dangerously low. Raph shivered, remembering a time when he used that voice constantly. The man simply laughed.

"It won't do _you_ much good," he chuckled as he stepped forward. Donnie snarled, surprising Leo and Raph, though they didn't show it.

"Yer outnumbered. Give up," Raph growled. Not usually one to cut a fight short, but they'd been fighting long enough to tire him slightly, and he wanted to get his brother out of there.

"No, I think not. I believe in fighting to the last man." He deliberately stood between the three turtles and their brother, daring them to come forward. _Cocky moron,_ Donnie thought as he launched the first attack.

The man easily ducked the high swinging arch of Don's bo, stepping to the side to avoid the kick Don aimed at his torso at the same time. Raph thrust his sai towards the man's shoulders, intending to pin him, but he sidestepped again and chopped down on Raph's closest wrist, almost making the turtle drop his weapon. Raph snarled, surprised at the strength of the man's blow. Leo was next, slicing his katanas parallel to each other, aiming for the neck and abdomen, but he jumped out of the way, landing next to Michelangelo once more.

Raph rushed forward again, trying to make him leave Mikey's side, but he stepped around their brother, using him as a barrier between him and Raph. He snarled, rushing around Mikey and making the man get closer to Don's waiting bo. Leo tried to cut off any escape from his brother's weapon, but the man twisted out of the predicament in a way Leo thought was inhuman. He landed between them and their brother once more and laughed.

"Is that really all you got?" Raph saw red. He rushed at the man again, not caring for his brothers' shouts or Mikey's muffled cries. He pushed his sai forward, aiming for the _cretin's_ heart, but the man suddenly wasn't there anymore.

Leo and Donnie were helpless to do anything but watch as the man grabbed their hotheaded brother's wrist, twist it painfully behind him, and use his other hand to press several spots on his arm, neck, and chest. He then turned and kicked Raph towards them, and Donnie dropped his bo to catch him. His eyes were slightly unfocused and he shifted in his brother's grasp, but it was clear he was having difficulty moving.

"What did you do to him?" Leo hissed, though he already knew. He had seen a few familiar pressure points, but the man had used several that he was unfamiliar with.

"Not much. But his limbs might be in serious danger if he isn't treated." The man straightened up, placing his hands behind his back and waited.

"Leo," Donnie said. "I think he interrupted his blood flow to at least one of his arms. He could lose it if I can't get the blood flowing normally again." Leo glared at the man who continued to watch them in amusement.

"Don't—" Raph gasped suddenly. "Don't ya _dare_ retreat because 'a me. Get _Mikey_." Leo glanced down at him, intending to assure him, but was suddenly assaulted as the man rushed him. He managed to duck back and avoid a few hits, but the agent managed to hit a couple of the same points on Leo that he had on Raph. Leo's arm tingled in a strange way, and he lost feeling in his leg somehow, even though the agent never touched it. His head started to go fuzzy, but he struggled forward anyway, continuing to fight. He soon lost one of his katanas out the door, forcing Donnie to duck to avoid getting cut, while he could barely keep his grip on the other one. He suddenly fell to the side, his numb leg unable to support his weight anymore. The man smirked as he grabbed his shell, twisted, and threw him into his brothers, already close to the entrance, and they all tumbled out of the van. The last thing any of them saw was the agent standing at the doors of the van, smiling smugly at them as it turned the corner.

* * *

"Don't worry, Michael. We're going home now." Mikey glared at the man through his tears, even as he tried to move past the shock. His brothers were just tossed out of a speeding van. They've survived worse, sure, but Leo and Raph were hurt badly. They could hardly move. And he knew Donnie took the brunt of the hit with the road not just because of how they were positioned, but he knew Donnie would have maneuvered to land under them anyway. It was just his nature. Mikey didn't know how hurt they were, but he knew that it was bad enough to make Donnie worried.

The man that was the current source of all his grief stepped up to him, looking into his eyes. He had removed his head gear, showing the dirty-blond hair and brown eyes. A curious mixture for sure, but Mikey didn't particularly care. He glared into those brown eyes with all the anger and disdain he could. The man simply chuckled and reached behind Mikey's head to undo the muzzle.

"There, now, Michael. That's better, isn't it?" Mikey worked his jaw, already sore from the short time it was restrained. After a couple moments he turned back to the man.

"My name is _not Michael_ ," he hissed, spitting at the man. He simply smiled and smacked Mikey's face with the muzzle. Mikey blinked back stars but maintained his glare at the man.

"You are who I say you are, Michael. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Well, _I say_ you're cracked in the head!" Mikey barely flinched as the muzzle crashed across his face again. He was too angry to care. He glared defiantly at the man, who stood straight with an impassive look on his face.

"You will learn," he said. Mikey shivered. There was no emotion in his voice; no rage, no anger, no contempt, not even disdain or superiority. Nothing. He was stating a fact. A fact that meant Mikey would break. That Mikey would bend to his will. He shook his head boldly, just once, enough to show the man his strength and resolve.

"Agent Ordell, Sir!" a soldier saluted as he approached. Mikey wondered when the car had stopped moving for the man to get back here, even as he realized he now had a name for the new menace of his life. Agent Ordell didn't turn to address the new arrival, simply keeping his place and staring down at the turtle in front of him.

"What is it?" he asked calmly, as if nothing were amiss.

"Agent Bishop has requested your presence, along with the package." Mikey tried to stop the shudder from passing through him at the man's name but failed miserably. Ordell's grin widened.

"Come, Michael. It's not good to keep your superior waiting."

* * *

Donnie gazed longingly in the direction the van had gone but knew he couldn't pursue. His brothers were hurt badly. From the fight, which gave them multiple cuts and abrasions that needed attention to prevent infection, as well as the fall from the van, in which he sprained his wrist and gave himself whiplash in making sure they didn't land on their heads. But the thing that scared Donnie the most was the pressure points that man used. He recognized several of them. But he had moved so quickly, he knew he didn't see them all. The ones he did see, however, made him very nervous. He had to get his brothers home.

With great effort, he tore his eyes from the road and bent to pick up Raphael, pulling him over to where Leo was leaning against a dumpster. Leo still maintained some movement, though it was clear it was difficult. Raph was barely conscious and hadn't even mentioned that they weren't in the van anymore or that Mikey wasn't with them, making Donnie even more nervous over his condition. It was clear he wasn't all there. Leo straightened up to move with Donnie.

"We'll get him." Donnie nodded, eyes blazing as he took one last look down the street where Mikey had disappeared. This time, they had gone too far. Donnie's eyes darkened as he remembered how tightly his brother was restrained, how much fear was hidden in his eyes. This time, they will be lucky if they don't fight the turtles. There will be no easy way out for them this time; no magical escape that draws their attention from their forces. No, they will be on the front lines, breaking his brother out by busting their heads. Leo put his hand on his brother's shoulder, and he shook his head to straighten his thoughts. Together, the three brothers descended into the sewers and set for home. Donnie knew he didn't have much time to make sure his brothers were treated. He allowed room for one last thought before he slipped into medical mode:

 _This time…there will be no hold barred._

* * *

 **Mwahahaha! How's that for a fight scene? (Yes, I know, several of you are probably going to kill me for this. Good luck with that, by the way. Even my family thinks I'm part ninja XD) I hope you guys enjoyed reading that as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is finals week for me, so it may take a little while for the next chapter (ooh, cliffie. Ouch.), but rest assured I am working hard and doing my best to get this story written. I want to get it out there more than you do (because, let's face it, you'll forget this story even existed when you've gotten bored with it (knock on wood, because you won't do that to me, right?) ).**

 **But goodness gracious and everything in it! That chapter did not want to be written! As it is, it already turned out somewhat differently than what I originally saw. But I think it turned out okay.**

 **What do you think? Once again, please remember I don't have a beta and rely heavily on your critiques (and encouragement. Blessed, amazing encouragement. It's my drug. ;) Haha!) Let me know if there was anything odd/strange/really good/really bad/etc.**

 **Wow. Sorry for rambling. I guess I've really missed being on here. Once you go fanfiction, you never go back. ;) Haha!**

 **Thank you for your patience with me!**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	25. Fight and Seek

**Hello, everyone! I'm not dead ...though I came close a couple times. Good ol' winter hurting my driving skills, such as they are. Haha.**

 **Sorry for the long wait, everyone. Finals, winter, work, family drama, sickness, etc, etc. Honestly, I doubt any of you really care, but I don't want y'all to think I've neglected the story or anything. Just been really, _really_ busy with other things.**

 **But I could never abandon a story I've started. As I've said since the beginning, I may be irregular, I may not be constant/consistent, but I will not forget this story. It's been following me for years. Why would I stop it now?**

 **Okay, mini-rant over (I seem to have a few of those, huh? Haha.) So, here's the next chapter!**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 25: Fight and Seek

"Welcome back, my dear friend. I hope you enjoyed your rest. It's the last you'll have in a _long_ time." Bishop's snide voice slithered into Mikey's ear slits and he ground his teeth in frustration. He couldn't move, bound with ropes nearly covering him. He was forced in a kneeling position in front of the menace, needing to strain his neck to look up at him. Why was he here again? He _escaped_. That usually meant the horror was _over_. But here he is, once more at Bishop's mercy. And he hated it.

"Depends on who's clock you're going by," he said, receiving a boot in the face for his troubles. He spat blood to the side and glared at the blond agent.

"Do not disrespect a superior, Michael. Or you will be disciplined for insubordination. This is your only warning." Mikey rolled his eyes and was promptly hit again. "Do not push me, Michael. You will regret it." Mikey gave him his best glare.

"That is not my _name_ , jerkwad! It's Michelan—" another kick cut him off and he coughed out more blood. He raised his head and stared at Ordell with such anger he was surprised he didn't set fire.

"Now, now, _Michael_ ," Bishop mocked and Mikey moved the glare to him. "That's really no way to treat your Instructor. If you want to be treated well, you may wish to give us the proper respect. Not that it matters to me. The punishments would further my tests along nicely." Mikey barely repressed a shudder as he remembered some of the 'tests' from last time and sent a wary look at the agent.

"Agent Ordell, nice work. What's your report?" Ordell snapped to attention.

"Sir, the plan went without a hitch. They were corralled, cornered, overwhelmed, and we obtained the package with little difficulty. They gave chase, as expected, but were unable to do anything. We have already ditched the van in case they managed to place a tracker, and my men are burning their clothes. Details are in the report." Bishop nodded smugly as Mikey stared at them in astonishment. _Can you say 'overkill'? I doubt Donnie managed to place a tracker. Not that I'd put it past him, but they really had their hands full. If he actually did, I'd be impressed. Not that it would matter right now, since they're trashing everything he could have put it on._

"Excellent work. I look forward to reading it."

"What do you want done with the recruit, Sir?" Bishop stared down at the flabbergasted turtle.

"I think some basic training would be in order. I'll get with my men and find the best schedule for us to keep." Bishop examined Mikey, clicking his tongue at the sign of some of his injuries from the recent battle. "I'll have my scientists examine him for any changes, treat his wounds, and then send him your way." Ordell saluted and left. Bishop grabbed Mikey's chin, forcing him to look him in the eyes.

"We have many things to discover, my friend. If you thought your last visit was bad," he chuckled menacingly. "You have no idea what awaits you this time." Mikey felt fear course through his veins as the man stepped back, a smug smirk on his face, and said something he couldn't hear on the radio. Men in white coats filled the room, some with basic tools to examine him, others with clipboards to take notes. They started taking his vitals, and some started treating his wounds through the ropes. Mikey ground his teeth at their less-than-gentle treatments but knew this was likely the gentlest they would ever be. He thought back to the agent before, and worried over the conversation's implications. He shut down his thoughts, refusing to think of the various possibilities in front of him. He closed his eyes and did his best to block out the poking and prodding of the men around him.

 _I'm scared, bros. I don't think I'll be able to escape by my own power this time._

* * *

Mikey grunted as he fell onto a mat. He was surprised at the room he was in, reminding him too much of the dojo back home, without the weapons. He glared up at the man in front of him, refusing to show trepidation of any kind. Ordell only looked back at him. He pulled out a knife and slashed through the ropes still binding the orange-masked turtle.

"Get up," he said. Mikey slowly rose, rubbing at his arms where the ropes dug in the most.

"Gosh, if you wanted a slumber party, an invitation letter is a must! Then I can decide whether or not to RSVP you." He eyed the man before him, waiting for him to do anything that would reveal his intentions. He watched him slide his knife back into its sheath at the small of his back, confirming once more Mikey's intuition that he was hiding more weapons than he imagined.

"Strike," he commanded. Mikey watched him warily. He simply stood, hands folded calmly behind his back, the epitome of relaxed. _What's his game? What's he planning with this?_

"Are we bowling? Because that's about the only time I actually get strikes. Now, if you're talking about sparring, I get plenty of wins too." Ordell simply ignored him, continuing as if he never uttered a word.

"If you will not attack first, then I will, Michael." He lunged forward. Mikey backpedaled quickly, barely blocking the strikes to his face and midsection.

"Whoa, pal! I thought this was a friendly get together! You know, sleepover? The only fighting that happens at _those_ is with a pillow!" His arms tingled and throbbed at the impact points. As he continued his evasion, he realized he was being backed into a corner. With a firm resolve, he grounded his stance and waited for an opening. He noticed the agent's guard had slightly lowered on his right side and struck. He blinked in surprise when his fist was caught with seemingly no effort.

"A half-hearted attack is worse than evasive action, Michael," he said, swiftly thrusting his foot into the side of Mikey's leg and he fell. Ordell forced his body upwards again and threw him into the wall several feet away. Mikey shook the ringing in his ears as he shakily stood, only for the human to pin him to the wall with a surprising amount of strength, one arm pressed cruelly against his neck. He gasped as he tried to get air through his abused throat. A brief second later, he was released. He collapsed to the floor, heaving slightly, while Ordell stood in front of him.

"Get up," he said after a moment. Mikey ignored him and received a swift kick across the face for it. He spat blood at his feet, glaring up at him silently. Ordell simply kicked him again, much harder this time.

"What for? Cause I'm telling you, this is the worst party I've ever been to. I've half a mind to just go home." Mikey snorted. The chances of him being let go was less than him making it to the moon.

"Get up," Ordell said again, in the same emotionless voice he'd been using the entire time. Mikey sighed, groaning internally as he stood, unwilling to show the man weakness. Ordell watched until he was fully standing.

"Strike," he commanded once again. Mikey narrowed his eyes. He still didn't understand what this guy's plan was, but he knew he wanted no part of it. Ordell barely cocked an eyebrow, and if Mikey hadn't been glaring so intensely into his eyes, he would have missed it. Somehow, the small, barely perceived motion sent shivers of fear down Michelangelo's spine. Without warning, he flew into the wall, cracking the concrete with his shell. He groaned in pain, barely conscious after the blunt impact to his shell. He looked up blearily to see Ordell still standing in the same position in front of him, but he'd been in enough training sessions with Master Splinter to know that only meant he moved too fast for him to perceive. Ordell looked down at him, still with his eyebrow slightly cocked, as he spoke again, this time sounding a lot more dangerous than he ever had previously.

"Strike, Michael. If you do not, I will." Shakily, Mikey stood, watching him carefully for any indication of movement. He knew he would get thoroughly pounded if he didn't fight. And while he didn't like the prospect of fighting with this guy, he wasn't interested in being so thoroughly beaten as to be unable to escape later. Grudgingly, he admitted to himself that he would have to play along with his game. After a brief second, he charged, ducking low and springing to the side as he got closer, attempting to get him from his blind spot. He later blinked back unconsciousness as he wondered how he wound up on the other side of the room.

"Now, now, Michael. That wasn't so bad. To start," Ordell said impassively, walking the distance to stand in front of the turtle again. Mikey blinked up at him, still confused as to how he got there. Ordell smirked at his muddled gaze.

"You'll do well to hold nothing back, Michael, or you may end up injured." Mikey felt his blood run cold as dread filled every ounce of his being. He knew he was fighting someone far stronger than he was, with less mercy or compassion than even the Shredder.

* * *

"Take it easy, Raph," Donnie soothed the hothead who had just woken up. He pushed him firmly back into the bed as he struggled to get up. The purple-masked turtle sighed when he continued to fight to get up and grudgingly helped him to sit up.

"Donnie? What the shell happened?" he growled, holding his throbbing head.

"You had a few pressure points used on you, cutting off circulation for a prolonged period of time. Master Splinter and I were able to restore your circulation, but it was still pretty close. He cut off blood to your limbs as well as subdued the flow to your head – you could have died." Raph sighed, then abruptly hit the mattress with his fist. Another green hand covered his tightly-clenched fist and he glared up at his blue-banded brother. They just stared at each other for a minute, emotions and fears passing between them unspoken as they desperately sought comfort from each other.

"I know, Raph," Leo said at last. "But we're going to get him back." Raph growled again.

"That was never in question," Donnie said before Raph could open his mouth. "However, for the moment, you two are under house arrest." Raph and Leo immediately started to protest when another voice from the doorway interrupted them.

"Donatello is correct, my sons," Master Splinter said. "You were in grave danger when you arrived. Your systems need to be monitored for some time before you can go out again." Donnie nodded.

"Right now, your veins are a little fragile. Any undue strain could cause them to rupture from the stress. Remember, your blood flow had been completely interrupted for too long. I'm not taking the chance of stroke or death for you to run around the city."

"Well, how the shell are we supposed to find Mikey, then, huh?" Raph snarled, agitated.

"Silver Sentry is looking. Said something about it being his day for patrol with Mikey anyway, and needed his partner. We've also got Angel, April, and Casey scouring the back streets. And I'm monitoring camera systems as well as government frequencies."

"Don, I don't think he would be that easy to find," Leo said gently. Donnie nodded.

"No, he won't. But that doesn't mean someone _around_ him won't. It's a long shot, but I'm covering bases. April agreed to help monitor the frequencies."

"And tonight, Donatello and I will search on foot." Master Splinter raised his hand to stop Raph's objections. "You and Leonardo will join us tomorrow night. But you will rest until then, or you won't go at all. Understood?" The old rat's eyes bored into the red-masked turtle until he grudgingly agreed. Splinter nodded, satisfied. He knew Raphael would never break his word.

"I'm going to touch bases with Sentry and the others, and gather what we'll need for tonight," Donnie said to Splinter, then turned to his brothers. "You two need to take it easy for the night. Don't get your blood pressure up or it will prolong the house arrest. Got me?" Leo and Raph nodded submissively. They knew they couldn't fight their brother on this, no matter how much they wanted to.

"Donnie, you gotta let us do _somethin'_ ," Raph pleaded. "I can't just sit around on my shell while my baby brother's in that _sadistic_ _demon's_ hands." Donnie sighed.

"You could help monitor the cameras and frequencies so I can have one hundred percent attention on the ground search, but you have to promise me two things." Raph nodded eagerly, desperate to be doing anything.

"One: you will not break my equipment. Two: you will not get upset for any reason – including not hearing anything." Raph blinked at him.

"Uh, Don? You know who you're talkin' to, right?"

"Yes. Which is exactly why you will keep those promises or you will not be allowed near my tech."

"I get the first one, but why the second?"

"If you get frustrated, you're blood pressure will rise. Also, more often than not, you break whatever you get frustrated with." Leo snickered.

"More often than not? Really? Have you ever seen him hold back when it comes to that?" Raph rolled his eyes.

"If I start to feel frustrated, I'll just leave it alone. That make you happy, genius?" Donnie nodded.

"It's a start."

* * *

"I still don't like that you ain't lettin' us go with ya," Raph grumbled as Donnie was gathering the last of the supplies needed for the search.

"I know, Raph. But if you follow my instructions, you'll be allowed with us tomorrow." Leo sighed nervously from beside Raph.

"You'll stay safe, right Donnie? You won't take any unnecessary risks?" Donnie turned blank eyes to his oldest brother.

"I will not take any unnecessary risks," he stated factually. Raph snickered and Leo smiled. They knew what he meant. Nothing was unnecessary when it came to protecting family, especially Michelangelo. Leo shook his head and grasped Donnie's hand when he got closer.

"Do your best. Be safe." Leo's orders, while not always agreed with, were always followed by his brothers in their own ways. Even if they switched it up to their style of doing it, or did it in a way he didn't expect, he knew he could trust his brothers to follow his orders. Even Raphael followed them…in his own way. Usually in a way Leo disagreed with, but the mission was always completed.

"Don't ya dare miss anythin', Don," Raph growled, snatching the turtle's other hand. "Ya get yer facts, find yer clues. And ya find exactly where the dirtbag has our brother. We'll take care of the rest." Donnie smirked.

"I claim a piece of that 'dirtbag' for myself, Raph. You two can't have all of him." They shared the smirk before finally letting him go. Donnie shouldered his bag and walked out. Raph turned to Leo.

"Think he'll find him?"

"Definitely," Leo answered without hesitation. "There is no doubt in my mind." Raph chuckled before sobering.

"Think it will be tonight?" he asked again, a sad light in his eyes. Leo hesitated.

"I think tonight will have results. I just don't know how yet."

* * *

 **Ah! Find him! Please!**

 **Hehe. Yeah, I know y'all are wanting to strangle me for a few different reasons now.**

 **Please, let me know what you think! This being my first chapter story (first story at all, really, but I've posted more since, so...), I value your feedback greatly. Things you'd change, things you love, things you like/hate, personal thoughts and insights, what you think will happen next, critiques on writing/writing style. Whatever you've got to say, I would love to hear it and will do my best to respond to it (unless you specify that you'd prefer not).**

 **And, yeah, the pressure points/blood pressure...complete fiction. Guesstimation. It makes sense in my head, so there it is. I'm not even sure there are pressure points that would do that. But this is my story. So, deal with the fictional points. ;P**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	26. Are You Ready For the Next Step?

**Hey everyone! I am really, really sorry for the long wait. All I have to say is that I'm truly sick of lemonade. Life needs to throw something different. Like blueberries. Strawberries. Coconuts. Pizza. I'll even take (ugh...) lasagna at this point. Anything but lemons. Seriously. I'll try Leo's cooking for something different. I might die of food poisoning, but it'll be different.**

 **...okay I'm done. Mini rant. Just had to get it down. ;)**

 **Anyway, I haven't forgotten this story, and I've been working (slowly) on the chapters and trying to improve what I already have. I look forward to your feedback.**

 **Here's 26! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 26: Are You Ready For the Next Step?

The shadows moved from one rooftop to another. The wind whipped around their frames in soft whispers, the only sound accompanying their quickened steps. They would pause periodically, listening and watching, before going another distance to repeat the process. Eventually the smaller shadow reached to the other.

"Be cautious, Donatello. I can sense a troubling presence." The turtle glanced around, listening hard, before nodding.

"Sounds like some Purple Dragons. It's hard to go a night without at least a couple of them causing some kind of trouble." They crouched at the edge of the roof as they watched a group of thugs walking down the street, laughing and obviously drunk. They watched for a little while, but surprisingly, they didn't seem to be doing anything wrong. This time. The two watched them for a while longer to make sure before moving on.

"Sensei…" Donnie paused, leaping another roof. Master Splinter turned to him, encouraging him to continue. "What if we can't find him?" Splinter stopped, forcing Donatello to do the same. He placed a firm hand on his son's shoulder, claws digging in a little in his determination.

"Donatello, we will find him. It is not a question of _if_. It is simply a matter of _when_. Michelangelo is too strong, too stubborn to give up. As are you and your brothers. We _will_ find Michelangelo, and he _will_ come home with us. It is only a matter of _time_." Donatello looked into his father's dark eyes, filled with his fortitude and incredible will, and he found himself relying on that belief, on the strength within those eyes. He felt his own resolve strengthen.

"You're right, Father," he said, looking off into the distance. "And _time_ is something we have always had." They shared a grim chuckle; indeed, there was no job or trying livelihood to halt their progress, unlike the humans above ground. The only thing time ever had on them was when dealing with an enemy's agenda.

 _At least there's no time bomb this time, but we still don't know what Bishop's plans are for Mikey,_ he thought glumly as they continued the search.

Several hours later, and still no sign of Mikey or Bishop. They had, however, stopped a mugging and a robbery before they got ugly. Donnie sighed heavily. Hours, and no sign of his brother. He remembered all too well the various injuries his brother had endured. He remembered each one he had to stitch, patch, treat. He shuddered to think that all that would be happening to his carefree brother _again_. It made his heart tremble in anguish.

The purple-masked turtle looked over the city. Michelangelo could be in any one of those buildings, or none at all. Bishop was a government agent. He could be in an apartment, or even in a different state! Donatello shook his head. It was too early to be discouraged. He could think about other states after they've looked everywhere in this one. It was just the first day; they had plenty of places left to look. He would not fail his brother. He would not fail his family.

"Donatello," Master Splinter called. "We must head back if we are to avoid the sun." Donnie winced. He knew that. But how could he call off the search now? They had so many places left to search!

"Master, could we look just a little longer?" Splinter's heart sank. How he hated this! In order to keep his sons safe, he had to abandon the search for his other son. His heart nearly broke in two trying to accomplish both. He sighed.

"Our friends will continue the search with the sun," he said, placing a firm but comforting hand on Donatello's shoulder. "While we will cover ground in the night. The search is not over, my son. But for us, it is time to go home." Donnie shuddered, but nodded dejectedly. They started a slow jog back to home before Splinter picked up the pace – they _had_ to beat the sun home. Eventually, he heard Donnie sigh.

"Raph and Leo are going to be upset." The old rat's eyes softened in sadness, before hardening in determination. Yes, his sons will be upset – Raphael in particular would need a close eye on him at all times lest he try something incredibly stupid in the rash way he does. He would have to be strong for them all…especially if he had a hope of restraining his volatile son for twelve hours.

* * *

Raph was not happy.

Of course, he was rarely anything other than angry, but that didn't mean anything at this point. His father and brother came home hours ago, with empty hands and no leads. They spun some story of not finding anything and their friends looking while the sun was up. If they hadn't found anything, it was obviously because they weren't _looking_. There was no way there weren't any clues. They just didn't see them.

Needless to say, he was not happy.

His rage was burning lower than earlier, but there was still a red haze at the edges of his vision – he still couldn't feel his aching fists even though he could see the destruction in his room. He couldn't believe they would just _leave_ like that – without finding _anything_! His anger surged again, and he punched the stone wall, leaving knuckle indents and cracks along it. He dropped to his knees, clutching his bleeding hand.

His brother was missing.

His _brother_ was _missing_!

… _Mikey_ was missing.

And he was useless to help find him.

Tears slowly leaked from his eyes, mingling with the blood on his hands, blurring his vision and voicing his feelings louder than any angry yell could.

 _My brother is missing_. This thought was all encompassing, and he couldn't make his mind move past it. Instead of fueling his rage, now it was building his sorrow. His shoulders shook with barely suppressed sobs, and he clutched his ruined hand to his chest, trying to quell the aching inside.

"Raph?" A soft voice called from his door, slowly creaking open. Any hesitance his brother initially had when entering left when he saw him in distress. Strong arms wrapped around his heaving shoulders, and he cradled his head against his brother's shoulder. He didn't care about his image right now. He didn't care that he appeared weak in front of one of the few people he had to protect. He just cared that his baby brother, the light in the darkness of their lives, the annoying prankster that made them roar in laughter or anger depending on the occasion, was gone.

"I'm sorry, Raph," Donatello whispered, firmly holding his shoulders as he struggled to control his emotions. "We haven't given up yet. He hasn't either. We'll find him."

"Only for him ta be taken again," Raph growled.

"No, no he won't. We're going to make sure this _never_ happens again," Donnie countered grimly. He would _die_ before he allowed his only little brother to be taken again.

"That was the plan last time," Raph mumbled, exhaustion catching up to him. Why? He hadn't done anything!

"Except this time, it will work," Leo stated firmly from the door. The two tear-stained turtles watched as their oldest brother sighed, walked to their side and sank to his knees, pulling gauze wrap from his belt. He grabbed his volatile brother's hands steady while Donnie pulled the antiseptic from his belt and applied it to his knuckles.

"How?" Raph croaked. He stared blankly down at his now-white knuckles, barely aware of his brothers' hands next to his.

"I think it's time for a vacation." The abrupt topic change made both younger turtles blink owlishly at their blue-banded brother. He nodded, as if they were the ones to say it. "Definitely. We could go to Casey's farmhouse. Or even the Daimyo's universe. Heck, I'll bet Usagi would love to help us plan it out. Go to his dimension, away from all the drama and crime of New York."

"I think you're leaving behind the drama of _Earth_ ," Donnie snickered. Leo huffed.

"And why not? We've done a lot for this place. We'll just inform the Justice Force or something, so we aren't leaving our city high and dry, and we'll just take some time off."

"Ya know Mikey won't like ya plannin' a get-away without him," Raph smirked.

"He can fine-tune the details," Leo waved dismissively, making the other two laugh.

"First, we gotta get the knucklehead outta there." Raph wiped his tears as he spoke. He was done feeling weak, and he had a brother to save.

"Precisely. And to do that, we're going to do exactly what we've been doing. Just slightly more…extensive."

"What do you mean?" Donnie asked. "We've been searching above and under the streets, scanning videos, scouring the waters – heck, Silver Sentry has even been using his x-ray vision to scan potential government and abandoned buildings. How much more extensive can we get?"

"Well…" Leo hesitated, looking at the ground. Normally, he would never condone this, never let the thought cross his mind. But now…now was different. Now he had a brother missing. Now his brother was being treated to torture of unimaginable proportions. Now he had to make a choice. To him, it was already made long ago. But still…he hated asking Donatello to do it. He looked up to see two slightly frustrated faces, one calculating his response with suspicious eyes, and almost laughed out loud. Of course, they had made that decision too. He turned to Donnie, who looked like he might already know what he was going to ask.

"How easily could you hack into the government itself?"

* * *

"Are ya freakin' nuts?" And Raph was back to angry. How he _loved_ being on the emotional rollercoaster. He was starting to understand some of the women in Master Splinter's soap operas. Kind of. And he didn't like it.

"Leo, the kind of things Bishop does…it's not likely to be in any documentation. You know how paranoid humans are – Mikey's shoved enough movies at us to know how determined humans are to both confirm and deny the impossible and improbable. That's not even to mention just how _big_ the government is! Do you have _any_ idea how long it would take to even get even an iota of information; let alone the stuff we're actually _looking_ for?" Donnie threw his hands in the air as he got more agitated.

"Leo, I really don't think ya thought this through," Raph growled. His head was hurting with the immensity of what his older brother was suggesting, and he barely understood it.

"Not the whole government," Leo amended, holding his hands out in a placating gesture. "Say we got ahold of a piece of his technology. Could you use that as, I don't know…a central point of some sort? A home base thing?"

"A headquarters?" Donnie clarified dryly, causing Leo to blush slightly. "Technically speaking, it would be a command hub." By now, the genius turtle was rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"It could work," he eventually hummed. "Depending on if they wiped it, or how much protection it has on it. If it does, I'd have to be careful – the wrong move could completely crash the system."

"If you had help, could you take care of it?"

"Depending on the help," Donnie replied, eying his brother.

"What are ya thinkin'?" Raph asked. "The way yer talkin', makes me think ya already have what we need, or at least a plan to get it." Leo looked sheepish, causing his brothers to narrow their eyes.

"Uh…remember way back, when Sydney, Traximus, Usagi, and I were teamed up the first time? We, uh, found a device Traximus suspected was alien technology, but we couldn't figure out what it was or what it did. We didn't even know if it had any relevance to the search. So, Traximus kept ahold of it, and has kept me posted on what his scientists discovered from it, and, well…"

"What did they find?" Donnie asked.

"They found a file. A big one. It has more protection than they're used to handling but think they can support someone who has more confidence in it."

"And you thought of me," the purple-banned turtle sighed, but his mind was racing. _If_ he had the support of one of the most advanced species in the universe, _and_ the file wasn't some elaborate hoax designed by Bishop, _and_ he brought along some of his new toys as insurance…

"It could work," Donnie finally hummed. "But we'd have to do it here. I'm honestly surprised the Triceratons have been able to get _anything_ from that hard drive, considering they aren't even on earth." Leo coughed slightly and Raph's eyes narrowed.

"How the _shell_ did you manage to get a group of aliens on earth without _anyone_ finding out?" he growled. Leo hummed softly before sighing.

"I used Mike's idea. He always thought it would be cool if we had a hangout on the moon. And, well…they had the technology to do it."

"So, they piggybacked from there. That makes sense."

"Can you do it?"

"I'll have to see their setup, but I think I can."

"Ya _think_?" Raph growled.

"Look, it's not like I can hit something and make it better, Raph!"

"Why not? It always works for me," he grumbled. Donnie sighed and rubbed his head.

"I can't use a bat when I need a knife, Raph. Blunt strength is necessary sometimes, sure, but it can't _cut_ anything.

"What does _that_ have to do with anything?" he growled. Donnie wanted to sigh again but didn't want to get hit for it.

"It's a metaphor, Raph. I'm saying I need the right tools for the job to get it done. You wouldn't use a hammer on your motorcycle, right?"

" _Shell_ no!" Donnie wanted to laugh at the hothead's slightly horrified expression.

"Exactly. Right tool for the right job." Raphael grumbled a bit but seemed to agree now.

"So, now what?" Raph finally asks, and they turn to Leo.

"Now, I get Traximus on the phone, and see what he needs us to do to get this started."

* * *

Mikey whimpered softly as he pulled the bandages tight and leaned back against the wall. After his 'sparring session' with Ordell he was shoved in a cell and a few bandages were thrown in. He kept most of them in the corner, hidden slightly in the hopes no one would take them, and used some for his more severe cuts. After hand-to-hand, the agent moved on to weapons; and he was on the same skill level as Leo with a blade. It took everything Mikey had to defend against his strikes, and at the end of it the man wasn't even breathing hard and Mikey was practically dripping sweat. It was obvious his captivity was going to be harder than last time.

"What am I going to do?" he mumbled to himself. His hands and legs may be free this time, but there was practically nothing in the cell, just places to latch restraints to, small vents near the ceiling that wouldn't even fit a bunny, and the bandages they threw in with him. The door was solid steel, no lock or handle on his side. There weren't even bars on the door. There was nothing. He squirmed slightly. He just _knew_ he was missing something here, and it made him antsy.

Suddenly, there was a clanking at the door, and he sat up straighter. There were some random metal sounds, he assumed meant they were 'unlocking' it, and it started to push inwards. Mikey felt himself pale even as he snarled.

"Greetings, my dear friend," Bishop said silkily, and Mikey suppressed a shudder. How he _hated_ this game.

"What do you want, Bishop?" Mikey asked. Bishop just smiled, and Mikey couldn't help but wonder if it was painful how it stretched across his face like that.

"Simply to talk, my friend. How was your training today?"

"You call that _training_?" Mikey asked, flabbergasted. Bishop tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Well, it was toned down quite a bit, seeing as it's your first day. But, yes, that meager workout was your training. In a few days it'll increase to a more challenging level. You should like that, a creature of your caliber."

"Toned _down_? My _caliber_? What are you talking about, you loon?" He wasn't even going to _touch_ the creature comment at the moment.

"Why, your physical and mental capabilities, clearly. You didn't think you were at your peak, did you?" Bishop chuckled, as if he was told a very good joke. "And I should warn you against name-calling. I'm afraid Agent Ordell is a stickler for respect."

"Was probably beat into him," Mikey snarked. Bishop hummed noncommittedly.

"He worked hard to become a good agent. And he'll work you just as hard, if not harder, so you can be better than he is. He's very good at what he does." Mikey shuddered at the maniac gleam in the man's eyes but tried to keep it together. He was not liking where this was going.

"I will _never_ work for you," Mikey snarled, leaning forward to show his determination. Bishop hummed again.

"Regardless, I think you've recovered enough. We just need to run some preliminary tests, see where you are physically and mentally, before we get onto the important stuff." Mikey jerked back harshly.

" _No!_ " he hissed, pressing himself further into the wall as Bishop reached forward.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice," Bishop said smugly as he grabbed Mikey's wrist. Mikey jerked his arm back, grabbing Bishop's wrist in the same instant, and twisted harshly. He jumped forward, pressing down on the man's limb, hoping to break it. When Bishop jumped to flip with his arm, Mikey struck out with a high kick, aiming for the man's stomach. Bishop caught his foot, using it to re-direct his momentum to drive his own heel into Mikey's temple. Mikey dropped, dazed, and saw Bishop stand before him, straightening his ever-present tie.

"Now, now, my friend. We need you conscious for the tests. To avoid more complications," here, Bishop pushed his fingers into various points on Mikey's plastron, arms, and legs. "I'll just immobilize you for a few minutes. Don't worry, the doctors are coming with your chair as we speak." Mikey wanted to shudder, but his muscles weren't responding. He wanted to fight, but his body wouldn't obey. He wanted to scream, but his lungs kept their steady rhythm. And as the doctors came by with a very familiar chair, he wanted to run, but his system panicked, and he shut down.

* * *

Mikey woke up strapped to the chair. He pulled at the leather restraints, but he already knew there would be no give. He could only sigh as he waited for whoever was coming to get there. He didn't have to wait long.

"Hello, my friend," Bishop's crooning voice filled his ears. Mikey turned a baleful look to him. "Now, now, don't be like that. You know it's necessary for the tests." Mikey snarled at him, leaning forward as if to bite him.

"I don't want your stinking tests," he growled. Bishop sighed.

"Must you always be so difficult, Mitchel?" Mikey blinked in surprise.

"My name isn't Mitchel." Bishop ignored him as he reached in his pocket. Mikey stiffened as he pulled out a syringe.

"You know I hate using this. If you wouldn't fight us so much, I'd never have to." Mikey struggled as much as he could, but he was strapped down tight. There was no escape. Bishop inserted the needle and backed away.

"Perhaps when you wake up, you'll be more inclined to behave." Mikey glared at him even as he struggled to contain the panic. Which one would it be this time?

* * *

 _No, no, no! He's going to make me do it again! He's going to make me do it again! I rushed down the familiar path, following the orange beam frantically even as I felt the serum chasing after me. I jump into the beam, instantly transported into the room, but the feeling doesn't leave, just fades slightly. I know I don't have much time._

 _"Mike?" a voice calls, and I turn to him._

 _"Freckles!" I shouted, and I felt his hands on my elbows, supporting me as I panic._

 _"Mike, calm down, what happened?" he asked, and I take a deep breath._

 _"It's still chasing me. I'm not going to be able to stay. What do I do? What do I_ do _!?" Freckles took a second before answering, probably getting an understanding of what's going on from my emotions._

 _"Okay, listen. If you can't find a safe place here, Mike, you gotta find a safe place_ there _. It won't be easy, but you have to find a special room, one that only you can find and only you can enter."_

 _"How?" I wail as I feel the searching presence of the serum._

 _"I don't know, Mike, but you've got to try, or you'll lose it. You know that. You also know that if it finds you_ here _, you'll never be safe here again."_

 _"No, dude, listen! He's going to_ win _like this. I can't let that happen!" Freckles took a second, gasping slightly as he understood better._

 _"You're right," he mumbled. Then stronger, "You're right, he's going to win. Mike, you have to get him to win on_ your _terms. Do you understand?"_

 _"But –"_

 _"No! You know you don't have enough time here!_ I _can feel it now, it's getting too close! You have to play his game but play it your way! Get it?" I nodded faintly, understanding but hating what it meant. "Good, now you have to go! Remember, we'll take care of this end, you have to make sure everything is good on_ your _end. We'll keep everything safe here." I nodded as I took a breath, trying to calm my nerves._

 _"I don't want to do this," I mumble as tears fall down my face._

 _"Trust us, Chief." I nod, allowing the orange beam to pull me from the one place I could always go for help. As I was thrust out of the room, I heard Freckle's last words of comfort for me. "We'll take care of the heart." I breathed out just as I felt a malicious excitement from the serum as it wrapped its invisible tentacles around me, dragging me from the Astral Plane and into the infinite darkness I knew awaited me._

* * *

 **Hehe. Some things are finally coming out...kind of. For you, you're probably still wondering what's going on. But for me, some important groundwork has finally been laid.**

 **Thank you for your patience with me. Let me know if anything seems wonky - your feedback helps me improve.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
